Mi vida diaria como chica monstruo
by Brandonboss73
Summary: Una joven minotauro lleva esperando por una familia anfitriona por mucho tiempo y el momento en que la recibe no es precisamente lo que le gustaría ¿Que jugarretas le tendrá su nueva vida de ahora en adelante?
1. Presentandonos

Capítulo 1: Presentándonos

*notas del autor

1.-Esta es la primera historia que hago en base a un anime diferente. Monster musume.

2.-Esta historia es fuera del contexto del anime. Ningún personaje visto en el (Cariño-kun y su harem de monstruos :v) tendrá relación con la historia.

3.- Todos los personajes de esta historia son de mi propiedad (excepto Smith y las chicas de MON)

Un día nuevo empieza, aunque como siempre no es que me alegre demasiado, incluso me gustaría que otro día como este no comenzara. No me gusta estar aquí.

Nuevamente mi día es la misma simple rutina aburrida: despertar, algo de aseo personal, reunirse para desayunar, algo de tiempo libre, nuevamente reunirse para la comida, más tiempo libre, cenar y dormir. Prácticamente eso es lo que hago todos los días a excepción de los fines de semana con algunas variaciones como limpieza, sesiones deportivas, entre otras cosas.

O al menos así es como se vive la vida de una chica monstruo en las oficinas de MON. Desearía tener una familia anfitriona.

Todos los días son lo mismo para mí, no es que odie mi vida, me gusta, pero me gustaría aún más poder salir, conocer la ciudad, relacionarme con las personas y otras extra especies, vivir en un departamento bonito en Japón, pero no puedo, no sin una familia anfitriona. El que a alguna se nos asigne una familia anfitriona significa que el mundo está listo para convivir con nosotras, pero hay casos en los que no es así.

Llevo 2 años aproximadamente viviendo en este edificio, he conocido muchas extra especies, he convivido con ellas, pero lo peor es cuando se van, se van para conocer el mundo que nos rodea. En muchas ocasiones mientras se arreglan asuntos legales con las familias he recibido visitas de mis amigas, incluso recuerdo que la primera chica a la que conocí al venir aquí, una nekomata se fue 5 semanas después de conocernos y apenas hace un par de días recibí una visita suya, ella me conto lo bien que se lo pasa con su anfitrión y muchas cosas maravillosas que hacen los dos juntos por la ciudad, eso me hace querer salir aún más, pero como siempre no puedo salir yo sola.

¿Dos años y aún no pueden conseguir una familia anfitriona para mí? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? Talvez soy demasiado para la sociedad.

Nuevamente los días son muy cortos para mi percepción a pesar de que estos dos años se me han hecho interminables, bueno supongo que así van a ser las cosas. Otra opción es que, si me uniera a las fuerzas especiales de MON o algo así como Bina, Tio, Doppel y Manako podría salir, pero honestamente eso lleva un año de entrenamiento y reglas del acta y pues paso, me arriesgue dos años esperando, la tercera es la vencida y si no, pues a entrenar.

Nuevamente otro día termina y otro está a punto de empezar. Grandioso.

Toda la semana fue igual como las otras hasta que el fin de semana llego, un nuevo trabajo para mí, al menos algo para variar, la cocina y limpieza ya comenzaba a ser aburrido.

-¿Entonces crees poder ayudarnos?

-Claro que si Smith

-Señorita Smith para ti, recuérdalo.

-Ah, cierto, perdón Sr Smith.

-Tranquila cariño, llevas tanto tiempo aquí que da igual si me llamas como las chicas. Hablando de ellas tu podrías…

-Smith, se lo voy a responder una vez más y espero que esta si pueda ser la última vez que tenga que responderle. No voy a unirme a las fuerzas especiales de MON- Por ahora.

-Vamos alguien como tu seria de mucha ayuda.

-Por séptima vez Smith, No. Sabe que hay muchas más de mi especie.

-Pero todas las demás están trabajando en granjas o fuera del país…

Mientras decía esto agarraba una de las cajas que Tio me pasaba de una camioneta, supongo que son víveres o algo.

-Exacto y a diferencia de ellas yo quise venir para conocer la ciudad y tener una vida normal, no cargar trigo- Aun diciendo esto, sigo vistiendo mi camiseta blanca y junto a un pantalón con tirantes, algo que usaba en mi trabajo antes de venir al programa de intercambio.

-Vamos tu eres perfecta para el trabajo.

Ella tenía razón, es decir, alguien como yo, un minotauro de casi dos metros y medio de altura podría ser un increíble en cuanto apoyo de fuerza bruta o grupos de delincuentes.

-Si es verdad, pero no soy la única.

-Bueno tu carácter te hace única, alguien con un carácter fuerte e inquebrantable, además de ser muy testaruda es difícil de encontrar.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso Smith?

-Nada cariño, simplemente eres especial, dime ¿Por qué rechazas tanto mi oferta?

-Vine porque quería una vida como cualquier otra, sin importar quién soy, o como luzco, pero alguien hace un pésimo trabajo para encontrar un anfitrión.

Ante estas palabras Smith simplemente desvió la vista, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a silbar.

-Oiga, ¿Qué cree que hace? Estoy justo aquí.

-Calma, no es tan fácil conseguir una familia anfitriona.

-Oh ¿Enserio? Porque en mis dos años aquí las Lamias, Kobolds, Limos, incluso las arachnes van y vienen sin problemas.

-Escucha, yo asigno las familias en función al huésped, alguien que pueda convivir contigo y especialmente con tu carácter es difícil.

-¿Quiere decir que por mi carácter nadie va a aceptarme como anfitrión?

-No, no me refería a eso…

-Sabes que Smith, Suficiente, ya me arte de esta platica, adiós- Simplemente dejé la caja en la cocina y me fui directo a mi habitación por el resto del día.

Desperté y eran como las 3 de la mañana, no me presente a la cena pues estaba enojada y ahora tengo hambre –Bajare por algún aperitivo o algo.

Mientras bajaba pude ver que Smith y Bina estaban en la cocina discutiendo mientras se preparaban algo de café.

-Vaya que todo este papeleo es agotador

-Bueno así es casi todo el tiempo, pero bueno, vamos con las novedades, ¿Que le dijo ella?

-Nuevamente rechazo la oferta.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, esta es la sexta vez.

-Séptima

-Increíble, vaya que es necia.

-Bueno lleva dos años esperando por un hogar decente. La verdad yo la quería en el equipo para que nos apoye, pero ella quiere una vida normal.

-Al paso que va se rendirá y aceptará la oferta. Solo dale tiempo al tiempo.

-No Bina, mi deber es ver por las extra especies, si ella quiere una vida normal tengo que darle una vida normal y voy a dársela, se la merece por todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí ayudando.

No sabía que Smith se preocuparía así por mí. Rayos, ahora me siento culpable por gritarle.

-Pero encontrar a alguien para que la cuide va a ser difícil.

-Eso es lo único que me preocupa, no encuentro a nadie que pueda ser capaz de convivir con ella.

-Oiga ¿Qué me dice ese chico? le debía un favor hace tiempo ¿Por qué no pedírselo?

-Cierto tienes razón, puedo pedirle que se haga cargo de ella.

-Igualmente si se niega puede obligarlo, después de todo es un favor.

-Bueno tienes razón, lo obligaremos si se niega, aunque dudo que lo haga.

-Pero ¿De verdad cree que se lleven bien? Son algo diferentes.

-Nah, no es nada del otro mundo, tampoco tienen que ser iguales, "los opuestos se atraen" ¿no? además se merece una vida normal, no perdemos nada con presentarlos.

-Bueno es cierto.

-De acuerdo. Mañana la llevaremos con su nuevo anfitrión.

-Bien arreglemos los papeles para mañana y terminemos con lo que tenemos pendientes.

Luego de esto las chicas salieron de la cocina y se fueron, pase y tome algo de comida y me fui a mi habitación nuevamente, esperando a que el día comenzara con la luz del sol, hace tanto que no ansiaba el mañana.

Nuevamente me levanto, esta vez con gran alegra por otro día mas, y que mejor porque al fin voy a tener una familia anfitriona. Me reúno con algunas amigas que he hecho con el tiempo y pensar que ahora yo soy la que se va, que raro.

Desayunamos como siempre y hacemos un poco de ejercicio juntas, luego de estoy nos dimos una ducha, yo preferí hacerlo en la del dormitorio pues quiero ir presentable. Tome un cambio de ropa más común, lo compre para un día como este, un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra y una camisa roja para acompañar.

Salí del dormitorio y me encontré con Smith.

-Oh vaya ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?

-Buenos días Smith, también me alegro de verla.

-Yo también, pero ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

-No lo sé, talvez haya algo importante que hacer hoy.

-Pues estas de suerte porque quisiera que me acompañes a un lugar.

-Solo dame un momento- Ante esto subí a mi habitación, tomé mis maletas y me despedí de mis amigas –Todo listo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Smith, lo sé todo, ya sé a dónde vamos.

-Pero si…

-Anoche las escuche a ti y a Bina.

-Cielos y yo que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Antes de eso, Smith quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí y como te preocupabas, lamento ser tan necia sobre trabajar contigo, y por enojarme sin razón ayer pero igualmente, gracias.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, tenías algo claro en mente y te aferraste fuerte a conseguirlo, sí que eres necia… Aunque aún puedes trabajar conmigo y las chicas si tu quie…

-Definitivamente no.

Luego de esto simplemente salimos y por primera vez desde que llegue puedo salir por la ciudad, tantas casas, edificios, negocios sin mencionar a todas las personas y una que otra extra especies. No puedo creer que después de tanto al fin voy a estar en sus zapatos.

-Bien ya llegamos

Ante eso baje de la camioneta y vi un gran edificio, supongo que mi anfitrión vive en un apartamento.

-Baja tus cosas mientras voy a ver si nuestro amigo esta.

Simplemente llevaba una maleta y una mochila por lo que cuando acabe pase junto a Smith a la recepción del edificio.

-En el tercer piso, cuarto 23.

-Gracias, vamos.

Pensar que estoy a nada de tener una nueva vida me emociona tanto, estoy sin palabras.

-Escucha creo que ya lo sabes pues nos escuchaste anoche pero el tipo es un amigo mío y me debía un favor…

-¿Lo obligaste a que me aceptara?

-¿Qué? No, solo decía, como sea lo conozco bien y si alguna vez trata de sobrepasarse contigo dímelo y no solo el peso de la ley le caerá encima, también le partiré las piernas, con mis propias manos.

-Si gracias, pero no será necesario.

-Claro, podrías hacerlo tú misma. Aunque aún es ilegal- Dijo susurrando.

Bueno no me importaría si es alguien guapo y alto, siempre quise uno de esos romances como los de algunas amigas. Ya quiero saber con quién voy a vivir.

Llegamos y Smith llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo.

-¿Quien?

-Vamos, sabes que vendría hoy, abre de una vez.

Luego de esto la puerta se abrió y Smith paso, no pude ver a la persona pues tuve que tomar mi maleta y tratar de entrar por la puerta tan pequeña, o talvez yo soy muy grande, como sea. Paso al departamento y simplemente dejo mis cosas en el pasillo, al entrar veo algo que me dejo atónita. Un hombre de al menos 1:70 o menos de altura. Jamás me imagine algo así, y menos con la estatura que yo tengo, estaba sorprendida.

-Smith, puedes explicarme ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es alguna clase de broma de mal gusto?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Es tu anfitrión.

-Smith ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me traes a alguien como ella?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, es decir ¿Ya la viste? Es enorme.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-No. Me partiría en dos en cualquier momento. Sera mejor que te la lleves

-Smith, te agradezco que hicieras un esfuerzo, pero no puedo aceptar esto, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Vamos, cálmense ambos, no conocen para nada al otro. Además ¿Te ofreciste a cuidarla, cierto?

-Pues sí, pero…

\- Y tu ¿Querías a un anfitrión?

-Pues sí, pero…

-Ya está, eso es suficiente. Ahora van a vivir juntos y se van a llevar bien.

-No creo que sea posible- Dijimos al unísono los dos.

-Vamos, los conozco a ambos, además sus nombres son casi iguales ¿eso ayuda no?

-Por supuesto que no- Nuevamente al unísono.

-Bueno que importa, yo hice mi trabajo así que me voy de aquí. Diviértanse.

Después de eso Smith salió y cerró la puerta, se formó un silencio bastante incómodo.

*Suspiro* -Ah como sea. De alguna manera vamos a empezar a vivir juntos.

-Eso parece.

-Parece que Smith lo olvido, pero no importa, me presento, soy Mikos Oyamada ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Mino Suzukawa.

-…

-Bueno Smith tenía razón, nuestros nombres son parecidos.

-Si.

-…

-Y ¿De dónde conoces a Smith?

-Era una amiga de preparatoria y pues seguimos en contacto después de terminar nuestras carreras.

-Interesante.

-Si.

Fue así como la vida que pensé tener termino siendo algo completamente diferente.

Cuando este día acabe volveré a odiar un nuevo día. Grandioso.

Continuara…


	2. Ahora sí, una nueva vida

Capítulo 2: Ahora sí, una nueva vida.

*Nota aparte

Ahora que presente a los protagonistas voy a empezar a transmitir la historia desde los puntos de vista de Mino y Mikos.

Un nuevo día empieza, aunque como siempre no es que me alegre demasiado, y menos con la vida que tengo ahora.

Un aroma llego a mí y provoco que despertara en ese momento.

-Vaya al fin despiertas. Arriba, ya casi está el desayuno.

La voz de un hombre me hizo despertarme ya por completo, es mi nuevo anfitrión ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Era algo parecido a mi nombre.

-Vamos Mino, arréglate que el desayuno va estar en nada.

Ahora lo recuerdo, se llama Mikos.

-Ya voy, dame un momento.

Ante esto tomé mi mochila y me dirigí al dormitorio para cambiarme, en teoría estoy en mi casa y como no tengo mucha ropa pues como siempre esa camiseta blanca y mi pantalón de tirantes.

-Vamos siéntate a desayunar. De una vez déjame decirte que no quiero que te cambies en mi habitación, puedes pasar al baño si lo deseas.

-Lo siento, pero como una dama como yo necesita un espacio privado, y como no estabas dentro aproveche.

-Si quieres un espacio privado también está el baño.

-Buen como tu huésped debes de darme un espacio, ¿A quién se le ocurre vivir en un departamento de una habitación sabiendo que empezara a vivir con alguien?

-Oye primero que nada no te sientas tan importante, he vivido aquí un año y tu llevas aquí un día, prácticamente es tu culpa.

-Y con mayor razón debiste dejarme quedar en la recamara, soy tu huésped y soy una dama.

-Con gusto lo haría, pero dudo que te guste dormir en una cama donde solo de tu cintura hasta tus cuernos están sobre un colchón.

-¿Y te pareció buena idea hacerme dormir en el sofá?

-No, pero era lo más coherente.

-Por dios ¿Ya te viste?

-¿Nuevamente vas a empezar con eso?

-No, lo que quiero decir es que es obvio que en ese sofá no estaría a gusto, es muy pequeño. Mis pies colgaban del respaldo.

-Pues que pena por ti, ese sofá es realmente cómodo.

-¿O enserio? Pues si tanto te gusta duerme tú en él.

-Lo haría, pero no debo repetirte de nuevo el asunto del colchón ¿O sí?

-No- Bufe ante esto.

-Escucha puedes hacer los berrinches que quieras cuando tengas tu habitación.

-Ja, que gracioso eres, como tengo una.

-Smith me dio un manual, tiene un apartado para el acomodo de las extra especies, dice que, en base al huésped, un equipo de constructores remodelara el lugar para el acomodo de esta. Esto quiere decir que vendrán a modificar tanto el techo como las puertas y de paso te harán una habitación, espero que así estés feliz.

-Menos mal, estos techos son muy incomodos, aunque espero que así no te sientas aún más bajito.

-Mino ya hablamos de esto el día de ayer y acordamos tratar de evitar en medida de lo posible los temas de nuestras estaturas.

El tenía razón, llegamos a un acuerdo, o algo así –Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Podre reclamar por agresión si es acoso verbal?- Susurro.

-Oye los dos estamos igual de sucios en ese aspecto, ninguno de los dos quedara exento, aunque eso no es crédito de agresión.

-Qué pena.

Después de un poco de platica y justo terminando el desayuno, llamaron a la puerta.

*Toc toc*

-Sí, ¿Quién es?

-Venimos de parte de las agencias de MON- Se escuchó esa voz detrás de la puerta, supongo que vienen para lo de la remodelación, así podre ver como hacen mi habitación y decirles como la quiero. Estaba en lo cierto, apenas Mikos abrió la puerta note a varios hombres con ropa como si vinieran de una construcción

-¿Es usted el señor Oyamada?

-El mismo.

-De acuerdo, necesitamos que firme esto.

-¿Es para lo de mi huésped?

-Por supuesto.

Ante esto Mikos no pregunto más y solo acepto firmar la petición mientras los otros hombres entraban al apartamento.

-Muy bien, ahora que usted firmo esto nos da libertad de hacer lo que sea necesario.

-Espere ¿Qué dijo?

-No se preocupe señor Oyamada, sabemos lo que hacemos, pero a petición de la Sr Smith necesitamos que abandone el edificio junto a su pareja mientras realizamos nuestra labor.

-¿Eh? Ella no es mi pareja.

-Si como sea, que tengan un buen día y que se diviertan.

Ante esto el hombre simplemente nos sacó del departamento a mí y a Mikos. Eso fue algo grosero.

 _ ***POV Mikos***_

Ok. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Le abrí la puerta a un hombre para que hiciera su trabajo y me saco de mi propia casa, esto sí que no lo voy a dejar pasar, Smith tiene algo que ver con esto.

-Sr Smith. Diga.

-Smith soy yo, Mikos.

-Ah, qué bueno escucharte de nuevo muchacho, dime ¿Mino ya te partió en dos?

-No, aun no, pero eso no importa ¿Me puedes explicar porque un grupo de hombres de tu empresa entraron a mi casa como si nada y me sacaron?

-Con que era eso, ya se me hacía extraño recibir una llamada tuya sin razón.

-Deja de divagar por un momento y responde.

-Escucha es parte de un plan que tengo para dos cosas. Uno: Remodelaran tu apartamento para que Mino se sienta más cómoda, además por la cantidad de movimientos por realizar debían dejar la casa para no molestar a los trabajadores.

-Bien ese es uno ¿Y dos?

-Mino lleva esperando por un anfitrión más de dos años. Ahora que lo tiene lo único que le gustaría hacer es salir a visitar la ciudad, así que aprovechando esta situación lleva a Mino a un paseo por la ciudad, y cómprale algo de ropa, esos dos cambios que tiene dan pena, asegúrate de que sea algo bonito.

-Ok entiendo que quiera salir a conocer la ciudad, por eso vienen las extras especies, pero debería recordarte que no tengo trabajo por incapacitación.

-lo sé, no tenías amigos y solo yo y tu hermana nos enteramos.

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que haga todo eso?

-Tranquilo, ya pensaba esto así que pude hacerte un depósito de parte de los fondos de MON de 700 mil yenes. Eso debería bastar hasta que puedas volver a trabajar.

-¡¿Se-setecientos mil?! Eso es demasiado.

-lo sé, pero tú vas a gastar eso en ropa para Mino, y debo decirte que la ropa de minotauro es muy cara.

-Pe-pero aun así es demasiado.

-Escucha, te di todo ese dinero como agradecimiento. A ti por aceptar a Mino con tu condición y a ella por los dos años que sirvió en esta compañía sin esperar nada a cambio. Ocúpalo y lleva de paseo a Mino algunas veces, se lo merece.

-De acuerdo, entiendo que se lo gano. Bien la llevare a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-Me alegra oír eso. Que se diviertan.

-Si luego te hablo- Talvez esto no sea tan malo. Sin razón aparente alguna acabo de recibir 700 mil yenes, servirán para mucho más antes de que vuelva a mi trabajo, podre hacer tantas cosas. Tonto, deja de divagar, esto es para Mino, igualmente no creo gastar tanto pero bueno, debería decirle a Mino si quiere ir a algún lugar.

-Oye Mino, aprovechando que no estamos en casa ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la ciu…?- Ante esto solo la puede ver parada con la vista perdida y con una sonrisa que literalmente dejaba caer un ligero hilo de baba, tenía su manos entrelazadas sobre sus senos y se notaba que desprendía un gran aura de felicidad ¿Tanto quiere salir?

-¡Mino!- Esta vez casi gritándole para que saliera de su trance.

-Oh ¿Qué pasa Mikos?

-Escucha, acabo de llamar a Smith por todo este asunto y me dijo que aprovechemos y te lleve a dar un paseo por ahí ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

-¡Enserio! ¡¿Puedo salir a la ciudad?!

-Claro, por algo soy tu anfitrión.

-¡Gracias!- Ella en tan solo un movimiento fue capaz de apresarme en sus grandes y fuertes brazos mientras me agradecía infinitamente.

-Mino… Suelta… Aprietas… Bastante…

-Oh, perdón es que estoy tan emocionada- Nuevamente ignorando lo que acaba de pasar volví a ser víctima de su abrazo, aunque afortunadamente no tan fuerte.

Luego de que casi me matara con sus dos grandes abrazos le dije que mejor saliéramos del edificio y afuera ingeniar un plan para el resto del día. Una vez fuera de la recepción del edificio volvió a demostrar esa expresión, nuevamente tuve que gritarle para que saliera de su trance.

-¡Mino!

-¡Ah! Perdón, es que estoy tan emocionada. Después de tanto tiempo al fin puedo postrarme frente a la sociedad y el mundo que me rodea. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Vaya que se ve tan feliz ¿Dónde está la Mino tan fría y distante de ayer? -Bueno ya estamos fuera ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-No lo sé, hay tantos lugares que quisiera visitar, conocer, observar.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece salir de compras? Me hacen falta algo de víveres y será buena manera de acostumbrarte a la sociedad o multitudes.

-Claro, me parece perfect… ¡Ay no!

-Mmm ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?

-La verdad no, solo dime que pasa.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta? ¿Acaso eres tonto o estas ciego?

Bueno ahí está la actitud de ayer, me cuesta saber cuál es su verdadera actitud, pero algo me dice que es esta –Vamos no soy adivino, dime que te pasa.

-Mi ropa, es mi ropa, tonto.

-¿Qué tiene tu ropa? Yo la veo bien.

-Aparte de tonto, ciego. Mírala bien, no voy a salir por primera vez con estas fachas, por algo me compre el conjunto del día de ayer.

Conque era eso, bueno la verdad es que vamos a salir para que se compre ropa.

-Voy a volver para cambiarme.

-No puedes, están trabajando y Smith dijo que no debíamos entrar, además esto es para que tú puedas salir.

-No, me rehusó a salir así, volveré y me pondré mi mejor atuendo.

Y el único –Escucha, parece que nada de lo que te diga podrá detenerte y mucho menos lo que haga, pero Smith me dio un poco de dinero, quería que fuera "una sorpresa" o algo así, pero es para comprarte ropa- Ante mis palabras ella se detuvo y me miro con un poco de duda

-¿Cuánto te dio?

Me gustaría decirle la verdad, pero no todo es para ropa, no tengo trabajo por ahora así que eso lo usare para algunas cosas del hogar -Me dio 200 mil.

-Que poco, el atuendo que traía el día de ayer costo solo la mitad.

En ese momento si me desconcerté un poco ¿Cómo su atuendo tan simple de ayer podía valer tanto? Creo que Smith no mentía cuando dijo que era muy cara –Bueno eso no importa, el punto es salir, que tu conozcas la ciudad ¿O acaso no quieres?

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Venga, deja de pensar en eso, vamos te daré un tour por estas zonas.

-De acuerdo, pero más te vale que sea un buen tour.

Luego de Un poco le dije lo que haríamos el día de hoy, ir al centro comercial y comprar algo de despensa, aparte de la ropa de Mino.

En ese momento pensaba ir en mi auto, pero dudo que este cómoda en él y es mejor caminar para que conozca un poco más. De camino pasamos por muchos lugres, entre ellos un parque, talvez sea buena idea pasear por ahí de regreso.

Entre platicas y ocasionalmente alguna broma llegamos al centro comercial. Vaya que hay bastante gente.

En base a lo que me dijo Smith será mejor comprar la ropa de Mino primero y en base a lo que sobre comprare algunas cosas que hacen falta, pero primero pasare a un banco.

Luego de esto comenzamos a caminar en busca de algún lugar con ropa para extra especies.

Es increíble, esto del acta tiene apenas 3 años, que se dicen pronto pero aun así la forma en la que cambiaron el centro comercial es asombrosa, aunque solo tiene un problema, ¡No hay ni una sola tienda con ropa para minotauros!

-Esto es inútil.

-No, aquí es donde compre mi atuendo. Debe de estar en algún lugar.

-No lo creo le dimos como 3 vueltas, no es posible que… Espera ¿Cómo pudiste comprar tu atuendo si no puedes salir sin tu anfitrión?

-Bueno la verdad es que Tio lo compro por mí, las dos necesitamos casi la misma ropa especial.

-Pero me dijiste que sabias, hemos dado vueltas buscando algo que no conocemos.

-Oye tampoco es tan difícil, solo hay que ir de puerta en puerta preguntando por ropa para mí.

-Llevamos más de 3 horas haciendo eso. A este paso no encontraremos nada y cerraran los negocios.

En ese momento comenzamos a discutir por lo que talvez molestamos a unas cuantas personas, y así fue –Disculpen ¿hay algún problema?

-No, nada de lo que deba preocuparse seño…- Ante esto voltee para ver a la persona que nos llamó la atención y era nada más y nada menos que Tionishia.

-Oh Tio, vieja amiga que bueno que te veo.

-Discutían ¿Tienen algún problema?

-Oh no es nada, solo que mi anfitrión aquí presente no sabe lo difícil que es conseguir ropa para nosotras dos.

-La verdad es que, si es difícil, pero hay una tienda aquí que vende ropa para nosotras, aquí fue donde compre tu otro atuendo.

-Bueno Tio, la verdad llevamos buscando esa tienda desde hace un poco de tiempo, Mino dijo que sabía dónde era, pero miente ¿Podrías llevarnos tú?

-Claro, yo los llevare.

Después de esto Tio nos guío a la tienda y por el camino logro percatarme de que la actitud que tiene ella con Tio. La actitud de Tio siempre es la misma, Tierna e inocente, pero la forma en la que Mino se comporta con ella es diferente a como a mí me trata, empiezo a sospechar que es un poco Bipolar o acaso… ¿Tsundere?

-Bien aquí está la tienda, para a próxima ya lo sabrás.

-Muchas gracias Tio, pero ¿Podrías quedarte a ayudarme a comprar ropa? El conjunto de la otra vez era precioso y dudo que él pueda ayudarme.

-Claro, será como salir de compras con las chicas solo que esta vez es contigo.

Luego de esto pasamos a la tienda, era realmente grande, especialmente por los probadores de las extra especies como Tio y Mino

Luego de casi una hora probándose conjuntos y ropa, Mino se decidió por que llevarse y fue entonces cuando recibí el golpe más fuerte de mi vida:

76000 JPY (700 USD) Playera (2)

27000 JPY (250 USD) Ropa interior

42000 JPY (400 USD) Pantalón (2)

16000 JPY (150 USD) Accesorios

161000 JPY (1500 USD) Total *todos los precios son redondeados*

Fui un ingenuo al pensar que no sería tato, por algo Smith me dio tanto dinero, lo peor es que eso solo fue un juego de ropa completa y ahora solo tiene tres, tendremos que venir otro día y con todo el dinero de sobra, por un momento me puse feliz de que me podría quedar medio millón de yenes, pero no fue así, es una pena, pero bueno, lo justo es que vengamos otro día o yo se la compre y luego se la dé. No lo sé.

 _ ***POV Mino***_

Al fin, luego de casi 4 horas en el centro comercial, pudimos comprarme ropa, lo siguiente que me dijo Mikos es que debía comprar víveres para el hogar, que debería estar a punto de terminar, ya quiero llegar a casa para ver mi nueva habitación.

-Bueno lo único que falta es pasar al supermercado para comprar las cosas.

-Hablando de eso, la verdad yo necesito más comida de la normal.

-Ya veo más dinero gastado ¿No te basto todo lo que gaste en tu ropa?

-Oye eso no es mi culpa.

-Tranquila, solo es una broma, aún queda mucho dinero.

Luego de eso pasamos al supermercado. No nos tomó mucho tiempo, tan solo un poco más de media hora en comprar las cosas.

-Serian veintiún mil yenes por favor.

-Claro, aquí tiene.

21 mil, tan solo uno de mis pantalones cuesta eso ¿Enserio gasto tanto en mi ropa?

-Bueno Mino, ya vámonos, ya hicimos todo lo que teníamos que hacer el día de hoy.

-Oye sé que traemos muchas cosas, pero sería mucho pedir que volviéramos caminando.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno de camino aquí vi un porque y la verdad me gustaría ir, sé que es muy tarde, pero enserio me gustaría

-¿Tu cargaras las bolsas?

-De todas formas, lo haría, tú no puedes

-Mino.

-Perdón ¿Si podemos? Es algo que siempre quise hacer.

-Bueno la verdad es que de igual manera me hubiera gustado llevarte a dar una vuelta más, pero ya que tú quieres ¿Por qué no?

Nuevamente me invadieron unas ganas de abrazarlo como las de esta mañana, pero me detuvo, no solo por casi matarlo sino porque era mi deber de cargar las bolsas, sin mas no me opuse y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al parque que habíamos visto de camino.

-Sabes es algo tarde ¿Quisieras comer algo de regreso o ahora?

-La verdad aun no tengo hambre, talvez de regreso.

-Bueno para que no se nos haga muy tarde luego vamos por aquí, es algo como un atajo.

-De acuerdo.

La verdad yo no estaba segura, pero mi anfitrión sabe muy bien por donde vamos así que no podía negarme.

-Oye linda ¿Qué hace alguien como tú por estos lares?- Un mal viviente me dirigió estas palabras, repulsivo.

-Ignóralos, si no les haces caso se cansarán y dejarán de hacerlo.

En ese momento ese tipo fue corriendo a mi lado y me sujeto del brazo -¿Acaso me estas ignorando? Eso es de mala educación.

-Apártate de ella imbécil- Mikos simplemente retiro mi brazo del agarre y lo empujo.

-Te crees la gran cosa enano, te daré una paliza- Luego de esto tres tipos más salieron y sujetaron a Mikos mientras el primero lo golpeaba.

-Oigan déjenlo en paz.

-¡NO!- Un grito muy fuerte me hizo detenerme.

-No lo hagas Mino, Si les haces algo a estos idiotas la del problema vas a ser tú.

-Vaya que eres alguien listo, pena que esta chica no pueda hacer nada más que disfrutar como te golpeamos.

-Malditos infelices, también es una pena que no puedas defenderte por tu propia cuenta y tengas que recurrir a tus amiguitos, debilucho.

-Maldito desgraciado- Luego de eso un golpe fue directo a su estómago y un par más a su rostro. En ese momento me inundo el miedo y la duda, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había presenciado esto en mi vida, quería ayudar, pero el miedo me detenía. Me sentía una completa inútil por lo que estaba pasando.

-Ja, maldito debilucho, ya me aburriste, quítenle todo lo que tenga.

-Mira viejo 12 grandes.

-Perfecto vámonos de aquí.

Luego de esto esos cuatro tipos se fueron corriendo y yo fui directa a Mikos para ayudarlo.

-Mikos por dios ¿Estas bien?

-Eso no importa ¿Tu estas bien?

-Sí, pero por dios, estas muy mal, déjame ayudarte

-No, estoy bien.

Luego de esto él se levantó con algunos problemas, pero nada grave, solo fueron unos cuantos golpes en su rostro, pero algo que si me sorprendió es que después de esto el dejo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, acaso ¿Él tenía miedo?

Luego de un poco comenzamos a caminar en dirección al parque y en la primera banca que vi lo senté.

-Mikos la verdad te vez muy mal ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

-Sí, solo son un par de moretones en la cara.

-Te quitaron todo el dinero que tenías.

-Da igual, esos imbéciles no se dieron cuenta de los 6 mil en mi otro bolsillo.

-Pero eso está mal, hay que hacer algo como avisa a las autoridades o…

-Ya detente Mino, este es tu primer paseo por la ciudad y por mi culpa pasaste una mala experiencia, no quiero causarte más problemas de los que ya hice.

-Eso no importa y ni siquiera es tu culpa.

-En serio Mino, detente. Es algo tarde, vamos a comer y tratar de olvidar lo que paso.

Luego de esto se levantó y fuimos a un restaurante. Durante la comida estuvimos hablando y tratando de evitar lo que había pasado, aunque en ocasiones yo me ponía muy seria, por lo sucedido. Una vez terminamos de comer nos retiramos.

-Mikos.

-¿Qué pasa Mino?

-Me preocupas

-Ah, ya te dije que te olvides de eso.

-No es eso, tu no estas siendo honesto conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te vi, luego de que eso malnacidos se fueron, estabas llorando- Luego de esto Mikos se detuvo bruscamente enfrente de mí.

-Si ¿Y eso que?

-Talvez ¿Podrías ser más honesto conmigo?

-Hace no mucho tuve un incidente similar con una experiencia que me dejo marcado de por vida. El momento en que salieron 3 tipos más el miedo me inundo, comencé a temer por mi vida y por tu seguridad, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero ellos iban armados.

-Entonces arriesgaste tu vida por protegerme.

-No, en ese momento tu no me importabas, sabía que tú eras el menor de los problemas. Es obvio que, aunque fueran armados simplemente con un par de navajas jamás te pondrían una mano encima. Fue por eso que no me preocupe tanto por ti y solo comencé a temer por mi vida.

Luego de esto simplemente me acerque a él, y lo abrace –Gracias.

En ese momento el permaneció abrazándome y derramando algunas lágrimas por unos cuantos minutos.

*Ring* *Ring*

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es mi teléfono, es una llamada de Smith.

-Hola chico ¿Cómo se la pasaron?

-Bien todo normal- Supongo que no quiere decirle lo que ocurrió.

-Qué bueno, escucha estuve hablando con los trabajadores y al parecer nunca llegaste por lo que debo suponer que aún están fuera.

-Correcto.

-Bien te llamaba solo para decirte que ya puedes ir a ver tu nueva casa.

-Perfecto iremos para allá.

-Mino.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que la casa ya está lista.

En ese momento me emocioné tanto que comencé a correr en dirección hacia el departamento, Por supuesto que Mikos fue detrás de mí.

Luego de un tiempo llegamos y estábamos enfrente de la puerta. Algo que si note es que esta no la ajustaron, ni modo, me acostumbrare.

-Espera Mikos ¿Te molesta si yo entro primero?

-Claro que no. Adelante.

Entre y efectivamente pude notar que el espacio era mucho más amplio, pero había un problema. Los techos seguían igual de bajos, el espacio era más amplio porque el departamento estaba vacío.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

-Parece que están un poco sorprendidos- De alguna manera Smith estaba en lo que era la cocina.

-Smith ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi departamento?

-Cálmate chico, te lo explicare. Lo que pasa es que por temas estructurales no podemos ni expandir las puertas ni agrandar el techo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que vaciaron mi departamento?

-En que luego de esto se te dará una casa nueva ajustada a las necesidades de Mino y aparte de que cambiamos tu auto por uno donde ella pueda salir contigo.

-¿Entonces esto lo haces por ella?

-Absolutamente. Felicidades amiga, ahora si empiezas una nueva vida.

En ese momento estaba en shock al igual que Mikos, la diferencia es que yo estaba feliz y el atónito.

-Bueno y ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

-El equipo de constructores se volvió un equipo de mudanza, solo es cuestión de que lleguen a su nueva casa.

-Esto es increíble Smith- La abrace tan fuerte como a Mikos esta mañana.

Ahora sí, una nueva vida. La verdad es que tenía un poco de dudas tanto ayer como esta mañana pero ahora esto pinta de maravilla, ahora sí puedo esperar por el mañana con gusto.

Continuara…

*Aparte

Bueno aquí está el segundo cap de esta Historia, la verdad estaba muy inspirado y es por eso que termine esto mucho más antes de lo que tenía esperado, pero dudo que los demás capítulos sean así de rápido, tengo una vida social y académica que atender :v

Como aparte quiero agradecer a _**Onix, Tarmo, Defalt e Inquisidor**_ (quienes tienen unas historias increíbles y desde aquí un saludo a todos ellos) por sus comentarios tan positivos y su aceptación a mi historia en el mundo de Monster Musume en español, tratare de responder a las reviews que me dejen.

Otra cosa es que talvez parezca que he metido mucho relleno, pero la verdad es que todos los aspectos que metí los iré retomando conforme avance la historia.

Eso es todo espero que la hayan disfrutado y esperen el sig cap con ansias.


	3. Viajes al pasado, Problemas del presente

Capítulo 3: Viajes al pasado, Problemas del presente y Dudas del futuro.

 ***Notas aparte**

Ya aquí nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, este lo tenía desde hace tiempo, pero o tenía tiempo. Abajo doy una razón más concreta, por ahora disfruten.

Una nueva mañana empieza igual que todos los días, aunque a pesar de iniciar como todas las demás algo si es diferente, mi vida.

La verdad no pensé que en tan poco tiempo mi vida diera una media vuelta de forma tan drástica, y de cierto modo todo esto es culpa de Mino.

Igualmente, no puedo hacer nada. Lo mejor será que me acostumbre a esto, principalmente por el bien de Mino… o talvez solo lo haga para mí, después de todo ella ya debe estar feliz con todo esto.

Ahora sin rezongar tanto por todo esto me pongo un atuendo más cómodo y salgo de mi habitación. Una vez fuera de esta me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero para mi sorpresa Mino estaba ya ahí preparándolo.

-Oh! Muy buenos días Mikos.

-Igualmente Mino.

-El desayuno está casi listo ¿Te parece bien un poco de huevos con tocino?

-Claro, me parece perfecto.

-De acuerdo, siéntate y en un momento te sirvo.

Esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué de repente es tan amable y alegre? En circunstancia normales ya me habría gritado o hecho un berrinche.

-Bien, aquí está tu desayuno- Ella me sirvió un plato con huevos y tocino acompañado de un vaso con jugo de manzana y una rebanada de pan tostado, además de una ensalada de frutas. Lo más extraño de todo esto fue que me lo sirvió de una manera tan alegre y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye Mino ¿Te sientes bien?

-Eso debería decirlo yo. Toma, las necesitaras.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Solo un par de pastillas para tus moretones.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si las necesitare.

-Sabes, creo que deberíamos reportar lo que paso.

-Nah, la vida se encargará de darle su merecido a esos tipos.

-Creo que es tonto de tu parte no hacer saber a las autoridades de esto.

Tenía razón sobre esto, pero la verdad es que dudo que hagan algo, además de que no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-No importa. Mejor cuéntame ¿Por qué de pronto eres tan amable conmigo? Normalmente ya tendrías esas ganas de partirme por la mitad.

-Bueno la verdad es que ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Al principio pensaba que tendría una vida algo difícil pero ahora se con mucha seguridad que de ahora en adelante todo va a ser mejor para mí y para ti.

Aunque la verdad creo que las más beneficiada aquí vas a ser tú.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero dime ¿Por qué desde tan temprano estas despierta?

-Estaba muy emocionada ayer al llegar aquí y lo mismo me paso esta mañana. Desperté un poco antes de que saliera el sol y en ese tiempo me dispuse a acostumbrarme a esta casa y también me di un baño, pero lo mejor de todo es que ¡Mi habitación tiene un baño! ¡Un baño propio! ¡Con una bañera! ¡Una bañera de mi tamaño! No podría ser más feliz.

-Bueno eso está bien- Supongo -¿Qué más?

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero tanto los techos como las puertas están ajustados a mis medidas, no me cuesta nada moverme por aquí. Esta es como la casa de mis sueños.

-Vaya que estas muy feliz.

-Sí, de hecho, esto es más grande que las habitaciones del edificio de MON. Para ser un lugar para liminales no están muy ajustadas a algunas especies como yo.

-Si no están tan ajustadas como dices ¿Qué pasa con Tio?

-Pues ella no tiene problema, No solo porque le saco una diferencia de estatura "exponencial" de 29 cm, sino porque como ella trabaja para Smith puede salir cuando quiera y además de eso ella comparte un departamento o algo así con las demás chicas así que no vive en el edificio.

Ok, esto de ahora es nuevo. Conozco muy bien a las chicas puesto que como amigo de Smith ellas también son cercanas a mí, pero el hecho de que me diga que es por mucho más grande que Tio me sorprende, sabía que Mino es grande, la veo todos los días, pero jamás me imagine que tanto así.

-Mino ¿Puedo hacer un punto y aparte en lo que estás diciendo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cuál es tu estatura?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, el día que nos conocimos hablamos mucho de nuestra altura.

-Pero nunca me lo dijiste. No nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos más a fondo físicamente.

Luego de esto ella simplemente se "cubrió" los senos con sus brazos y me miro con odio -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tú, pervertido.

-Ah! N-No, eso no es lo que yo… este… q-quería decir otra cosa, n-no de esa forma física.

En ese momento ella comenzó a burlarse de mi mientras que en mi mente solo quería desaparecer, eso fue lo más incómodo que hemos pasado juntos en tan poco tiempo.

-Deberías ver tu cara en este momento, estas completamente sonrojado. Tranquilo Mikos, yo sabía de qué hablabas.

Luego de que dijera esto ella se levantó de su asiento y gracias a su estatura solo se inclinó con su cuerpo al punto de estar muy cerca de mi rostro -¿Mino…?

-Tu no debes preocuparte por eso…- Esas palabras con ese tono suave y seductor que hizo me estremecieron, sin mencionar que en ese momento pego su frente con la mía –Porque si intentas algo así pervertido, aunque sea ilegal no dudare en partirte las piernas y si puedo también la espina dorsal junto con tus brazos. Y eso es solo lo que se me ocurre ahora- Luego solamente se alejó de mí y volvió a tomar asiento con una sonría inocente -¿Entiendes?

-Tomare nota.

-…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quiere que te diga sobre mi estatura?

-Cierto, pensaba en otra cosa.

-Cielos, sé que acabo de decirlo, pero puedes estar tranquilo, es ilegal por lo que no puedo tocarte, pero Smith me dijo que si algo pasa ella te partirá las piernas por mí.

-Eso no ayuda.

-No se supone que ayudara, es solo para mantenerte a raya, pero qué más da, dime en que pensabas.

-Bueno, como amigo de Smith conozco muy bien a las chicas y en base a la estatura de Tionishia y la diferencia que le llevas, tu mides…

-Nada más y nada menos que 256 cm.

-Y eso ju-junto con tus c-cuernos ¿C-Cuanto es?

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Mi estatura como tal es solo de 236, mis cuernos desde la frontera de mi pelo son 20 cm, pero mis cuernos miden 27 cm solo que los otros 7 se pierden en altura puesto que salen del costado de mi cabeza.

-Ok, yo sabía que eras alta, pero ¡demonios! Mides más de 2 metros y medio.

-Sí, pero a todo esto tu tampoco me has dicho cuál es tu estatura exacta.

-Nah, no es la gran cosa.

-Ya sé que no eres la gran cosa, eres muy bajito. Venga dime cuánto.

-No es mucho, tan solo mido 168 cm

En eso ella soltó una ligera carcajada y luego volteo su rostro tratando de aguantar su risa.

-Oye ¿De qué te ríes? Tampoco es una mala estatura.

-Bueno talvez, de cierta forma eso mismo paso el día que nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue el peor día de mi vida.

-¡Oye!

-Solo es broma, fue hace un par de días, además, algo así no se puede olvidar tan fácil.

 _ ***POV Minos* (pasado)**_

Ahí estaba yo, de pie al que sería mi nueva familia. No me creo lo que tengo enfrente.

-Entonces… Te llamas Mino ¿Correcto?

-Así es.

-¿Puedo preguntar de donde viene tu nombre?

-Cómo puedes darte cuenta soy una Mino-tauro por lo que no es difícil deducir de donde viene mi nombre.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno, tu nombre, Mikos.

-En un principio mis padres querían darme un nombre un nombre americano "Michael" pero después se cambió y como resultado es el nombre que he llevado durante los 28 años de mi vida.

-Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Sí, yo también, pero no te preocupes por eso, siéntete cómoda, ahora estas en casa.

Después de esto el simplemente se sentó en el sillón de su sala y comenzó a ver la tele. Yo por mi parte simplemente saqué mi ordenador y me comencé a distraer un momento.

Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta el momento de la cena. Mi nuevo anfitrión giro para dirigirme algunas palabras.

-Oye Mino, es algo tarde ¿Quisieras algo para cenar?

-Lo que sea está bien.

-De acuerdo- Él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena de esta noche. Luego de un tiempo llego con dos platos.

-Bien, aquí está tu cena Mino. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

-Gracias. Itadakimasu.

Luego de esto pude ver que en mi plato había carne, por obvias razones el comer carne no era algo muy de mi agrado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es la carne.

-Cierto, simplemente debes de ingerir frutas y verduras. Lo siento, es mi culpa.

-Bueno eso no es del todo cierto. Los machos de mi especie llevan una dieta regular de carne, pero las hembras solo la comemos de muy rara vez en cuando.

-Entonces ¿Te la vas a comer?

-Sí, no quisiera, pero debo comerla.

-Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, no es obligatorio, es mi culpa por no preguntar.

-No, está bien, después de todo hace un par de días que no como carne.

La cena continua con normalidad hasta cuando terminamos que Mikos recogió los platos y comenzó a lavarlos. Lugo comenzó.

-Oye ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro ¿Qué es?

-¿Esto está bien para ti?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno por tu tamaño supuse que no estarías a gusto aquí.

-Bueno la verdad es que si, no puedo ponerme de pie cómodamente, estos techos son bastante bajos ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir así?

-Bueno, eso no es un problema normal en las personas, talvez tú seas la del problema.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ah no, eso no es lo que quería decir.

-¡Para tu información, la del problema aquí no soy yo! ¡Talvez tú piensas que soy muy alta pero no, para mi especie esta estatura es de lo más normal, tu… tú eres demasiado bajo!

-¿Eh? Perdóname, pero en eso si te equivocas, pues para mi "especie" esto también es un tamaño normal.

Para conocernos apenas unas cuantas horas atrás ya estábamos discutiendo mucho, podría decir que aun solo con agresividad en nuestras palabras nos teníamos mucho rencor apenas conociéndonos. Y así seguimos por mas de dos horas.

-¡Bien, ya no me importa lo que digas, como es bastante tarde y dudo que quieras que mi presencia te siga molestando me voy a dormir!

Luego de esto simplemente fui a la habitación y cerré la puerta muy fuerte.

-…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo dormir ahí.

-Lo sé, esto es solo de una habitación.

-¿Dónde se supone que duerma?

-¿Eh…? El sofá.

-Bien- Luego de esto yo simplemente me recosté, me quite mi ropa común y con un cobertor que tome de su habitación me tape casi por completo.

-Supongo que ahora quieres que me vaya.

-¿Puedes?

-No sé cómo voy a poder soportarte de ahora en adelante.

Y así la vida que siempre anhele construida por sueños y fantasías durante dos años por mis amigas fue derrumbada en tan solo un día.

-…

-¿Mino? ¡¿Mino?! ¡Mino!

-Perdón Mikos, estaba pensando en algo.

-Cielos, tu nunca cambias.

-Bueno, igualmente dudo que quieras que yo cambie ¿Verdad?

-No, eres insoportable.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es broma, que mal gusto tienes por un poco de humor.

-O es que tus chistes son malísimos.

-Talvez. Como se, regresare en un rato más.

-¿Disculpa? ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Eh? Te lo acabo de decir, voy a salir un momento.

-Entonces supongo que puedo salir contigo.

-La verdad es que no. Voy a salir yo solo.

-¿Qué? Pero pensé que podríamos volver a retomar el paseo de ayer. Prometiste que me llevarías al parque.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes ir conmigo, tengo un asunto que atender.

-Entonces ¿Qué hago yo?

-Podrías quedarte a disfrutar un poco más de esta casa.

-Talvez…

-No te desanimes, te llevare tan pronto como pueda. Ya me voy, nos vemos.

Luego de esto Mikos salió de casa. Tenía razón, no hay mucho que pueda hacer yo aquí más que ver la casa más a fondo, esta mañana solo di un vistazo rápido y me la pase en la bañera que desde ahora creo que será mi lugar favorito de esta casa.

Sin mucho pensarlo me puse a ver la casa más detenidamente, mi habitación, la cocina, la sala junto al comedor, una habitación vacía, que raro y por supuesto la habitación de Mikos. Es igual de grande que la mía, pero tiene esa cama pequeña y por supuesto, tiene un baño aparte.

Luego de esta por mera curiosidad y por comparar abrí su armario y obviamente tenía más prendas que yo ¿Qué se esperaría de un individuo que puede encontrar ropa a su medida en cada tienda de la esquina? No sé porque pensé que estaría al menos un poco vacío como el mío.

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando algo que no había notado llamo mi atención, era una consola de videojuegos, la Xbox One para ser más precisos, con un par de juegos, pero uno en específico que me hizo querer jugar un rato, Dark souls III.

Cuando aún residía en las oficinas de MON, Bina compro la consola apenas salió a la venta y ella me "Regalo" su 360 a cambio de un par de favores, ella comenzaría a usar la nueva y pues prefería dármela a que se empolvara en su casa, lo único es que en cuatro juegos que tenia se encontraba el segundo dark souls, la verdad, aunque era muy difícil me vicie a ese juego hasta que lo termine, luego de eso, los demás juegos eran lo mismo, CoD, Halo, Left 4 dead. Demasiados disparos para mí. Vaya que a Bina le gusta mucho la violencia.

Ahora que tengo ante mí esa consola con una continuación de mi juego favorito ¿Por qué no probarlo? Dudo que Mikos se enfade por que la use, la tiene en su armario sin usar y el día que llegue a su departamento no la vi.

Luego de conectar todos los cables de la consola la prendí y me di cuenta que el juego no lo había jugado a pesar de tenerlo, inicie una partida normal y ya que soy "buena" lo puse en difícil, que error, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

 _ ***POV Mikos***_

-Bien, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Bueno Mikos, háblame ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte mucho Smith.

-Mikos ¿Sabes porque te cite en mi oficina personalmente hoy?

-Para hablar sobre Mino ¿No?

-Exacto y esos moretones me hacen tener malas ideas, así que dime ¿Qué te paso?

-El día de ayer unos maleantes me atacaron, fin. Mino no hizo nada que incumpliera la ley así que saca esas ideas de tu cabeza.

-Sabía que ella no haría algo así, a pesar de lo explosivo de su actitud y los problemas que hayan tenido ustedes ella sería incapaz de tales actos. Cuéntame realmente lo que paso.

-Bueno ya que quieres saber. El día de ayer pasando por una calle unos maleantes le dijeron cosas de mal gusto a Mino, yo por defenderla me vi involucrado y recibí unos cuantos golpes, no hay más.

-¿Solo eso?

-Bueno, luego de eso me quitaron algo de dinero, pero nada grave.

-Bien, me alegro que hayas cooperado- Ella comenzó a escribir en la computadora de su oficina.

-¿Qué haces?

-Levanto una denuncia.

-¿Eh? Pero el del problema fui yo, la denuncia debería hacerla yo y a las autoridades, no contigo.

-Bueno, en primera dudo que lo hagas por lo que te paso y segundo, Mino estaba contigo y ella fu la que se vio agredida en primer lugar, sin mencionar que te robaron y ese dinero es técnicamente de ella.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón, ella también se vio involucrada.

-Perfecto. Ahora vamos con lo siguiente.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay más?

-Claro ¿Crees que te cite aquí solo para saber cómo estás? No, aún hay cosas que debo hacer por esa chica así que necesito que por los siguientes tres días vengas aquí a esta misma hora.

-Oye, sé que ella te ayudo bastante aquí y yo te ayude cuidando de ella, pero creo que haces demasiado.

-Talvez, pero ella hizo de este lugar algo mejor para las liminales, prácticamente me resolvió esa parte del trabajo, jamás estaré tan agradecida con ella.

-Bueno si, pero es demasiado, prácticamente nos has dado todo tanto a ella como a mí, y yo no me lo merecía.

-Tienes razón, pero solo hay una cosa que me gustaría darle por ultimo

¿Qué cosa?

-Vas a darle uno de estos.

-¿Qué es?

-Léelo y lo sabrás.

Procedí a leer el documento y la verdad me sorprendió –Smith ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Segura.

-¿No crees que es demasiado? Solo fue una vez, le costara mucho acostumbrarse.

-Por eso tú la vas a ayudar, además hay una persona que también la va a apoyar con eso.

-¿Quién?

-Pronto lo sabrás. Puedes retirarte.

-De acuerdo, me voy.

-Una cosa más, no le digas nada, será mejor si es una sorpresa.

-Claro.

-Recuerda, mañana a esta hora en mi oficina.

-Si. Te veo mañana.

La verdad o estoy seguro de si es una buena idea, pero si eso quiere hacer será su responsabilidad si causa algún problema.

Luego de un poco llegue a casa.

-Mino, ya llegué- Mientras cerraba la puerta a mi espalda pude escucharla gritar.

-Maldición ¿Otra vez tú? ¿No te cansas de molestarme?

-¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Eso es demasiado, yo también vivo aquí!

-Oye cálmate ¿Apenas llegas y ya me quieres gritar? ¿No vez que ya tengo bastantes problemas con este tipo? Es demasiado difícil.

Luego de que la viera bien la vi jugando con mi consola de videojuegos, pensé que me estaba gritando, pero solo le gritaba a la televisión.

-Mino ¿Qué haces?

-Ya que me abandonaste aquí me dispuse a ver la casa un poco más detenidamente y pues me encontré esto y supuse que no te molestaría, después de todo estaba guardada y pues si no eras tú yo le daría uso.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero… ¿Cómo diablos la encontraste si eso estaba en mi armario? Te repetí una infinidad de veces que no quiero que entres a mi habitación.

-Eh… B-Bueno, no estaba en tu habitación- Se cree que no lo sé.

-Da igual, al menos si te quedas aquí jugando no tendrás la necesidad de entrar a mi habitación mientras estoy fuera.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vas a volver a salir?

-Sí. Durante los siguientes tres días tengo que salir por lo que quiero que te quedes aquí.

-No, me niego, me prometiste que saldríamos otra vez pronto ¿Recuerdas?

-Si lo sé, pero solo te pido paciencia, es algo importante, además, no creo que te importe mucho, pasaste dos años en el mismo edificio sin poder salir ¿Verdad? Solo aguanta.

-Como sea, un videojuego me hará más compañía que tú.

Y así como hoy todos los días fueron iguales, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que el ultimo día llego.

Nombre: Mino Suzukawa

Edad: 27 años

Especie: Minotauro

Sexo: Femenino

Supongo que eso es solo lo importante aparte de la foto. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando vea lo que le hizo Smith.

Me esperaba que ella estuviera en jugando con la consola como los días anteriores pero esta vez no, me acerque un poco a la puerta de su habitación y la pude escuchar cantando, supongo que está en su bañera, cuando salga se lo daré.

-Mino ya llegue.

-De acuerdo, saldré en un momento.

*Toc Toc*

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Mikos soy yo, Smith, abre por favor.

Luego de esto fui directo a la puerta y la abrí y claramente puede ver a Smith.

-Smith ¿Qué pasa? Vengo de tu oficina ¿Hay algún problema o algo?

-No pasa nada cariño, vengo porque tengo que "darte algo"

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas que había una persona que la podía ayudar con esto?

-Claro.

-Bueno ya está aquí por lo que vine para acompañarla.

-Venga, entra cariño.

Luego de eso una mujer entro por la puerta. No era tan alta como Mino, solo un poco más alta que yo, tez morena y pelo algo largo, pero lo más importante a recalcar es que tenía una mano vendada.

-Bien querida, desde ahora en adelante esta va a ser tu nuevo hogar.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Muchas gracias Sr Smith.

-Momento, Smith ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bueno, al igual que Mino ella necesita un hogar por el momento, además de que ella la ayudara a ella, recuérdalo.

-Sí, pero esto es muy repentino, acepte que ofreciera su ayuda con Mino, pero jamás hablamos que se quedaría a vivir en mi casa.

-Tranquila, ella no causa problemas, pero hay algo que, si debo decirte, trata de que ellas dos no se maten la una a la otra. Nos vemos

Luego ella salió corriendo y me dejo con esa chica ¿Qué quiso decir con eso ultimo?

-Bueno, pues bienvenida.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme Sr Oyamada.

-Tranquila, no hay de que preocuparse.

-Bueno, igualmente muchas gracias. Me presento, Mi nombre es…

Antes de que me dijera su nombre escuche como una puerta se abrió y era de la habitación de Mino.

-Mikos ¿Sabes que ropa hay en la lavadora? Estoy buscando la playera que tenía mi primer atuendo y se suponía que se lavaría hoy, pero quiero saber si ya se lavó o todavi…

-Oh vaya, que bueno verte de nuevo Mino, ha pasado un poco de tiempo ¿No lo crees?

La chica dijo estas palabras con una sonrisa, pero Mino al verla se veía como si estuviera aterrada.

-No, no no no no no ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Gala?

-Después de todo si no volvemos a ver.

En ese momento la que se supone se llama Gala puso una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

*Trata de que ellas dos no se maten la una a la otra* La voz de Smith comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Continuara…

 **Aparte**

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, la verdad tenía que publicarlo desde hace un par o tres de días, pero no he tenido tiempo, por alguna razón a mis profesores de bachillerato les dio por dejarme un montón de deberes, aparte de tener que estudiar para los exámenes y pues aun así no tengo casi nada de tiempo libre pero bueno ya aquí esta.

Igualmente, en este capítulo quise dar un poco la convivencia que tuvieron los dos protagonistas el día que se conocieron y a su vez el demostrar que, aunque parezca que su vida ya está prácticamente "resuelta" aun van a haber piedras por el camino, en especial con la aparición de una nueva chica ¿Qué cambios dará en la vida de Mino y Mikos? Eso se revelará en el siguiente capitulo

Pd: El que adivine que especie es la nueva chica le enviare una caja de dulces a su casa :v igualmente el que acierte con lo que Mikos debe darle a Mino (Obvio no, pero para dejarlos con la duda un poco jeje :v)


	4. El pasado de la nueva

Capítulo 4: El pasado de la nueva.

 **Notas del autor**

La verdad es que ya no puedo, ustedes ganan.

A parte de ti que estás leyendo esto (y agradezco que te tomes parte de tu tiempo leyendo y siguiendo esta historia) he presentado este "Proyecto" a muchas personas, principalmente a algunos amigos y siempre se llega al mismo punto:

"En ciertas partes de la historia no se entiende muy bien quien está hablando" así que, pues ya que todos quieren lo mismo, la cosa queda así:

Mk: Mikos Mn: Minos G: Gala S: Smith

La verdad no me gusta porque es más escritura y aunque de cierta forma no es mucho, pero se acumula y pues toma más tiempo, además de que el tener "las iniciales" de los personajes al principio de un dialogo es algo que no me gusta, pero ni modo, los pondré para que ustedes no se pierdan en la historia.

Bueno, ya dejo de divagar un rato y que disfruten el capítulo.

G -Oh vaya, que bueno verte de nuevo Mino, ha pasado un poco de tiempo ¿No lo crees?

La chica dijo estas palabras con una sonrisa, pero Mino al verla se veía como si estuviera aterrada.

Mn -No, no no no no no ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Gala?

G -Después de todo si no volvemos a ver.

*Trata de que ellas dos no se maten la una a la otra* La voz de Smith comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mk -Mino ¿Conoces a esta chica?

Mn -¿Qué si la conozco? Vaya que sí.

G -Sabes ¿Qué rara forma de recibir a tus amigas?

Mn -Diablos, solo cállate y ven aquí.

Luego de esto corrieron la una hacia la otra. En mi cabeza solo me preparaba para ver una lucha entre dos titanes: Una Minotauro contra una Golem.

La verdad en ese momento estaba en pánico, si ellas dos comenzaban a pelear frente a mí no había nada que hacer ¿Cómo podría alguien como yo detenerlas?

Mn -Demonios, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

G -Y yo a ti.

Cuando las mire bien me extrañe demasiado por lo que hacían. Acaso ellas se están… ¿Abrazando?

Mn -Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. Mírate, has cambiado tanto.

G -Tu no, sigues igual de alta.

Mk -Momento. Podría alguna de las dos explicarme ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Mn -¿Qué no ves? Me reconcilio con una gran amiga.

Mk -Pero pensé que ustedes se odiaban.

G -¿Qué clase de locuras son esas Sr Oyamada?

Mk -Bueno Smith me dijo que podría haber problemas entre ustedes…

Mn -Que va, Smith solo inventa cosas.

Mk -Bueno podrían al menos explicarme ¿Qué pasa?

Mn -Bien. Supongo que es momento para que te cuente una más de mis tantas aventuras en el edificio de MON.

G -De hecho, si no te importa quiero explicar primero mi condición al Sr Oyamada.

Mk -Me parece bien, ya que entre tanto revuelo con tu amiga no me has explicado detenidamente la situación.

G -Bueno, retomando el tema anterior, me presento. Soy Gala Saito, soy un Golem de arcilla y a partir del día de hoy voy a empezar a residir en su domicilio. Nuevamente gracias por recibirme Sr Oyamada.

Mk-Primero que nada, me siento extraño si me llamas por mi apellido, háblame por mi nombre Mikos. Y como punto y aparte, entiendo que vinieras ya que supuestamente vienes a ayudar a Mino, pero el hecho de que te quedes a vivir aquí es muy repentino ¿Por qué?

Mn -Es cierto Gala, cuando te fuiste y nunca regresaste pensé que ya tenías una familia.

G -Bueno, la verdad es que en los últimos meses he estado trabajando junto a Smith y las chicas como un miembro oficial de MON.

Mn -Entonces eso quiere decir que vives sola.

G -Vivía, puesto que ahora estoy aquí.

Mk -Pero dime ¿Por qué venir aquí y no seguir tu vida normal?

G -La verdad hay varias razones. Como primer punto y algo de lo que creo ya se dieron cuenta es que tengo una fractura en mi brazo izquierdo por el cumplimiento de mi labor.

Mn -¿Qué te paso? Cuéntame.

G -Todo a su tiempo. Tengo que decir lo que de verdad importa.

Mk -¿Qué es?

G -Acepte venir aquí porque debía arreglar las cosas con mi más preciada amiga.

Mk -Ya veo, es por eso.

 _ ***POV Gala* (pasado)**_

G -Entonces ¿Qué dices?

Mn -No estoy muy convencida de lo que dices ¿No será demasiado?

G -No creo que sea difícil.

Mn -Por lo que me ha dicho Smith es básicamente un año de entrenamiento junto con las leyes del acta.

G -Lo sé. Prácticamente lo más importante del acta me lo sé de memoria, además de que ya tengo un poco de conocimiento en combate.

Mn -Pero yo no.

G -Vamos no es tan difícil.

Mn -No creo que lo haga.

G -¿Y porque no?

Mn -Bueno, como sabes Smith me insiste mucho, pero yo aún quiero una vida normal.

G -Vamos Minos ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Tu y yo llevamos en este edificio un año y medio, mientras que las demás se quedan alrededor de un mes y se van. Nuestras opciones de ser "adoptadas" están por los suelos ¿Viniste aquí para conocer la ciudad?

Mn -Pues sí, pero…

G -Nada, si quieres salir a conocer la ciudad con un anfitrión me iría olvidando de esas ideas. Tu única opción es que te unas a Smith. Ella te estima mucho, incluso más que a mí, además de que ella misma me lo dijo "Alguien como ella es perfecta para el puesto que necesito"

Mn -¿Cómo sabes eso?

G -Oh rayos, se suponía que no dijera algo como eso.

Mn -¿Qué fue lo que exactamente paso?

G -Nada, no puedo decirte.

Mn -Gala, si no me dices lo que paso te romperé las piedras de tus brazos.

G -N-No lo harías.

Mn -Sé que no debería y aun siendo liminales, entre tú y yo sigue siendo solamente una agresión física como si fuere de humano a humano, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo una vez ¿Quieres que repitamos ese asunto?

Lo siento Smith. Resistí lo más que pude, pero de verdad no quiero que me vuelva a romper las piedras de mis manos.

G -Bueno, Smith me llamo a su oficina esta mañana.

Mn -¿Y qué te dijo?

G -No me dijo, me obligo a que yo también comenzara a insistirte para que trabajes con ella y las chicas.

Mn-No me lo creo ¿Enserio accediste a ello?

G -Me obligo, yo no quería, se perfectamente que quieres una familia normal.

Mn -Me sorprende que mi mejor amiga quiera "Arruinarme la vida"

G -Escucha, sé que suena mal, pero también lo hago por ti.

Mn -¡Por favor! ¡¿Cómo eso es bueno para mí?! Dudo que los amigos te inciten a unirte a un grupo antiterrorismo.

G -Vamos Mino, abre de una vez los ojos. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, no vamos a recibir una familia anfitriona.

Mn -Habla por ti misma.

G -Eso es lo que tú crees, ni tu ni yo vamos a obtener una familia.

Mn -¡Cállate! Puedes decir eso cuantas veces quieras, pero eso no me hará cambiar de parecer. ¡La diferencia entre tú y yo es que para ti es fácil encajar en la sociedad ¿Es que alguna vez te has preguntado los problemas que yo pueda tener?! Dudo que lo hagas, ¡No es fácil ser alguien como yo en este mundo! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Lo hice, abandone todo lo que tenía en casa para poder venir aquí, porque no importa lo que toda mi familia y amigos me dijeran, yo sabía que podía hacerlo y eso es lo que trato de hacer aquí, demostrar que uno puede tener una vida fácil sin importar quién eres o como luces! ¡Maldita piedra!

G -¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¡Yo también me deshice de todo lo que tenía! Pero tu aun no te das cuenta de lo que pasa ¡llevamos en este edifico la misma cantidad de tiempo y ninguna de las dos ha podido conseguir lo que queremos! ¡date cuenta de una vez estúpida vaca!

Luego de un rudo intercambio de palabras comenzamos una pequeña riña la una contra la otra. Ambas somos de especies que poseen una fuerza bastante superior por lo que en cualquier momento oportuno no dudaríamos en golpearnos hasta casi matarnos. Esos momentos son donde a mí me inunda una rabia bastante fuerte y cuando Mino pierde completamente la razón por lo frágil que es cambiando de humor.

Por obvias razones los golpes que nos dábamos contra la pared al empujarnos llamaron la atención de las demás especies y luego de un momento Tio y Bina irrumpieron en nuestra habitación para separarnos. Tio fue directamente contra Mino y Bina contra mí.

S -Por un demonio ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Ante esto ninguna de nosotras respondió, lo único que había en mi cabeza era "golpéala, golpéala hasta que entre en razón"

S -Bien, ya que ninguna quiere hablar… Tio, quédate con ella, Gala, tu vendrás conmigo.

Era lo mejor, por la actitud de Mino es mejor que Tio la calmara y aunque yo igualmente cuento con un carácter duro, yo soy más fácil de manejar, lo mejor será que me calme.

S -De acuerdo Gala, yo sé que tú me puedes ayudar. Explícame que paso.

G -Bueno, todo comenzó por el hecho del trabajo que me pediste esta mañana.

S -Eso explica parte de la situación ¿Qué más?

G -Ella se negaba rotundamente ante lo que le decía, luego quise darle un golpe de realidad, pero lo tomo muy mal.

S -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

G -Decirle la verdad. Llevamos tanto tiempo aquí que es casi imposible que tengamos un anfitrión.

S -Eso no es cierto, tiene que haber alguien para ustedes.

G -Y usted me lo dijo, pero hay que ser honestos Smith, usted no se esfuerza en conseguirle un anfitrión a Mino porque quiere aprovecharse de que se cansara y terminara trabajando con usted, y todo para su propio beneficio.

S -Sí, y sé que suena muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no es que la quiera en el equipo, la necesito.

G -Bien, lo pensé más detenidamente. No cuento y dudo poder cumplir todas sus expectativas, pero a diferencia de ella yo aún conservo un poco de cordura y visión de la realidad y mientras ella sigue viviendo en un mundo de fantasía construido con las alegres vidas de diferentes especies yo me preocupo por mí. llevamos más de una semana haciendo lo mismo, discutir todo el tiempo. No puedo vivir más aquí.

S -Eso quiere decir ¿Qué?

G -Smith, a partir del día de mañana, quiero trabajar como un miembro del equipo de MON junto a las chicas.

 _ **Presente**_

Mk -Entonces eso fue lo que paso.

G -Correcto y como ya dije, me lastimé cumpliendo mi labor como miembro del escuadrón.

Mn-Pero eso tiene menos de un año ¿Cómo lograste trabajar con Smith antes de tiempo?

G -Igualmente como ya dije, el acta prácticamente me la conozco de memoria y ya tenía un poco de experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo era cuestión de pulir eso puntos y en tan solo 2 meses estaba lista para salir a hacer cumplir la ley.

Mk-Vaya que estoy sorprendido.

G -Si, fue así como comenzó a vivir una vida valiéndome por mi misma.

Mn -Yo también estoy muy impresionada Gala. Jamás pensé que te vería en esta posición.

G -Eso debería decirlo yo, todo lo que te dije ese día se acaba de desmoronar con lo que estoy viendo.

Mn -¿Qué quieres decir?

G -Bueno, la verdad antes que nada quiero disculparme. Justo aquí y ahora, en presencia de mi anfitrión y mi mejor amiga, me tragare mis palabras y decirte que de verdad lo siento Mino.

Mn -Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

G -Nunca cambiaras. Me disculpo por lo que te dije, yo creí que jamás conseguirías un anfitrión, y mírate ahora, tienes uno y además vives en una casa perfecta para ti, ni si quiera yo lo conseguí antes, aunque eso fue por trabajo, pero eso no importa. La verdad lo siento mucho.

 _ ***POV Mikos***_

En estos momentos solo puedo contemplar la plática que tienen dos grandes amigas con años sin verse. Mino y Gala, Mis huéspedes ¿Esto va a ser mejor o peor?

De igual manera no me puedo quejar, Smith simplemente dejo a estas chicas en la puerta de mi casa y como buena persona les di un hogar… creo.

Las chicas seguían platicando continuamente mientras revisaba el reloj de mi muñeca. Aunque aún no es muy tarde debería comenzar a preparar la comida, preparar para dos ya es difícil, además, con la nueva quien sabe qué tipo debo de preparar, no quiero que pase lo mismo el día que llego Mino.

Mk -Chicas ¿Me permiten interrumpirlas un poco?

G -¿Qué pasa Mikos?

Mk -Bueno Gala, voy a comenzar a cocinar por lo que me gustaría saber qué clase de comida comes.

G -Básicamente mi especie no come pues no somos como tales criaturas biológicas, pero la verdad es que a veces se me apetece un buen pan.

Mk -¿Comes solamente pan?

G -No, yo puedo comer prácticamente de todo aun si mi cuerpo no lo necesita, pero el pan es algo que me encanta.

Mk -De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta.

Luego de este pequeño interrogatorio las chicas siguieron hablando, principalmente de las aventuras que Gala tenia junto a Smith y las chicas cuando trabajaban. Vaya que se oyen muy entretenidas.

Igualmente, no puedo decir mucho, ellas se conocen más de lo que yo las conozco a ambas, Mino lleva aquí una semana, pero igualmente no hemos convivido mucho y de Gala no tengo mucho más que decir pues llego hoy.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé nada de ella, es como un enigma para mí. Cuando Mino llego Smith me dio un folleto o algo así con todo lo que debía saber de Mino, pero no dijo nada sobre Gala.

Mk -Mino ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Mn -¿Qué cosa?

Mk -Ponte algo de ropa.

Mn -Cierto, Salí buscando una playera, pero me encontré contigo – dijo señalando a Gala- Bien, vuelvo en un momento.

Luego de esto fue directo a su habitación.

Mk-Gala ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

G-Lo que quieras.

Mk -Exactamente ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que no necesitas comer?

G -No sé si lo sabes, pero por tu pregunta voy a deducir que no. Soy Gala, un Golem de arcilla, mi cuerpo está constituido casi por completo de rocas y lodo.

Mk -¿Entonces no estas viva?

G -De hecho, sí. Mi cuerpo es muy similar al sistema de los humanos, mis huesos son de roca, además de que cuento con órganos como los tuyos, pero con algunas diferencias, las capas musculares de los humanos son suplantadas en mi especie por rocas, y en el exterior es más o menos lo mismo que la piel, solo que en vez de células es con barro, aunque se nota que no se escurre como un líquido cualquiera, esto es por la densidad, pero igualmente puedes tocarla y se sentirá como la piel de los humanos.

Mk -¿Qué hay de tus extremidades?

G -Bueno, como te darás cuenta, tanto mis brazos y mis piernas son solamente algunas piedras, y como dije yo no tengo músculos, solo piedras.

Mk -Supongo que son sensibles.

G -No. No tengo ningún tipo de sensibilidad en los brazos- en ese momento ella se paró y fue directo a la cocina donde yo me encontraba -¿Quieres ver?

Mk -Claro.

En ese momento solo me sonrió y en un movimiento bastante rápido tomo un cuchillo y lo dirijo ferozmente a su mano, sorprendentemente el cuchillo se había doblado, y sus brazos no tenían ningún tipo de anomalía.

G -¿Oh? Eso no era parte del plan, supongo que lo hice muy fuerte. Bueno, plan B.

Luego de esto yo ya estaba convencido de lo que me había dicho y como si nada hubiera pasado simplemente puso su otra mano en el sarten caliente que tenía para la comida, aunque esta vez me preocupe bastante pues era la mano que tenía vendada.

Mk -¡Gala! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

G -Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Mk -Pero tu mano…

G -¡Ah! Cierto, lo olvide.

Luego de esto retiro su mano del sarten –Diablos ¿Qué diablos haces?

G -Bueno, eso no importa, no me pasa nada.

Mk -Por dios, déjame ver- la verdad es que no note nada raro en su mano, lo único que tenía es que estaba caliente, pero esto parecía no importarle.

G -Tranquilo, no debes preocuparte de eso, estaré bien.

Mk-¿Cómo vas a estar bien?

G -Estoy bien, no suelo lastimarme mucho, y menos si es en mis brazos y piernas.

Mk -Entiendo que te confíes de tu fuerza, acabo de ver como literalmente destrozas un cuchillo sin esfuerzo, pero ¿Cómo es que te lastimaste el brazo?

G -Bueno eso es una historia de mi trabajo, no es nada.

Mk -Bueno algo que si me intriga es ¿Qué pasa cuando te lastimas?

G -Bueno, depende de la gravedad de la herida. Cuando me lastimo en mi piel debo de acudir a un "doctor" como cualquier persona normal.

Mk -¿Y en tus partes de piedra?

G -Ya lo había mencionado, en el pasado Mino casi me rompe los brazos, pero esta vez sí se rompió gran parte de este.

Mk -¿Y qué paso?

G -La ventaja de no ser alguien orgánico es que nuestro cuerpo no está "vivo" por lo que la regeneración es imposible para nosotros.

Mk -¿En qué sentido eso es bueno?

G -En este caso, al ser de arcilla me puedo sanar de alguna herida con lo que encuentre. Cuando Smith vio lo que paso simplemente me ayudo, colocamos un poco de arcilla y algunas piedras para mi recuperación. Me dio un mes de descanso, pero esto sano en tan solo una semana.

Mk -Eso es interesante, creo.

Ella simplemente se quitó la venda que cubría parte de su brazo, pude ver perfectamente de lo que hablaba, su brazo era exactamente igual al otro exceptuando por una cosa, un tono que en lugar de marrón era gris.

Mk -Gala ¿Eso…?

G -Bueno, yo soy de arcilla, y mi arcilla es un poco marrón, pero en ese momento tomamos arcilla de un rio cercano, pero bueno, nada que un poco de pintura no arreglara ¿Verdad?

Ella se mostraba muy contenta, talvez después de todo no sea tan malo, ella es bastante alegre y positiva, sin mencionar que con ella aquí puede ayudarme a reducir las rabietas que hace Mino. Hablando de ella, debo darle lo que me dio Smith.

Mk -Sí, creo que tienes razón- Reímos.

Mn -Listo. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?

G -Nada, simplemente cocinamos.

Mn -Cierto, yo quería salir ¿Cuándo vas a llevarme de paseo Mikos?

Mk -Lo hare pronto.

Mn -Sabes, espero no te moleste, pero la verdad es que tengo pocos cambios de ropa ¿Cuándo salgamos me puedes comprar más?

Ahora que lo menciona, todavía tengo medio millón de lo que me dio Smith, debería dárselo para que ella se compre su propia ropa ¿Me pregunto si Smith me dará algo por adoptar a Gala?

Mk -Ya que tienes tantas ganas de salir ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana?

Mn -¿De verdad?

Mk -Claro, pero sabes que sería mejor, que tu salieras sola.

Mn -Sí creo que estaría bien.

Mk -Dime ¿te gustaría salir mañana con Gala?

Mn -Cierto ¿Tú tienes un permiso de transito libre?

G -Claro, pero la verdad es que, el que yo tenga uno no aplica contigo.

Mn -Que mal, parece que tendrás que acompañarme después de todo.

Mk -Eso va a ser un problema, tengo cosas que hacer mañana.

Mn -Genial, entonces no voy salir mañana- ella puso un gran rostro de tristeza, eso me rompió.

Mk -Venga no te sientas mal, te prometo que saldrás mañana.

Mn -¿Cómo? Necesito que me acompañes para poder salir.

Mk -Bueno, talvez con uno de estos puedes salir- en ese momento saque el regalo que me dio Smith, Un permiso de transito libre, justo como el que tiene Gala.

Mn -¡¿Qué?! No bromees conmigo Mikos.

Mk -Yo no bromearía con algo tan serio. No estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, pero Smith me insistió mucho, es por eso que estuve saliendo estos días.

Mn -Muchas gracias Mikos- Nuevamente, no pude evitar su abrazo, esto casi seguro de que si no la hubiera detenido en ese momento me habría partido por la mitad.

G -Pues felicidades Mino, espero que nos divirtamos mañana.

Mn -Estoy segura de que sí.

Luego de esto Mino y Gala se abrazaron. No tengo ningún problema con eso, el único problema es que estoy siendo aplastado en medio de su abrazo.

Esto seguro de que vivir con ellas dos talvez no sea un problema… Ja, si como no.

Continuara…

 _ **Aparte**_

Bueno, esta vez en este capítulo descubrimos qué papel va a tener Gala en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

La verdad yo siento que los golems tienen mucho que dar, aunque no se les da mucho reconocimiento, así que aquí estoy yo para hacerlo. No voy a mentir que aun así desconozco mucho de estos, la wiki no da mucha info así que me la invente :v

Volviendo al punto principal, me gustaría que me recomendarán ideas o si les parece bien la forma en la que represento los diálogos. No soy fan de poner quien dice cada cosa, pero yo escribo la historia y en mi cabeza si se quien habla, pero ustedes no. Díganme si les gusta así o que podría hacer.

Como último voy a hacer un anuncio un poco trágico.

Voy a poner esta serie en un pequeño parón. ¿Por qué hago esto? Es que tengo otras dos historias bastante olvidadas y con esas historias empecé, es como olvidar tu pasado, quiero continuar con esas dos y que no se vean olvidadas. Aparte de que tengo otras ideas de love live y me gustaría ponerlas en práctica, no quiero olvidar mis inicios.

Me dedique bastante a las aventuras de Mino, pero es porque la verdad me apoya más con esta que con las otras, pero, aun así, hay gente a la que les gustaron las otras así que me voy a dedicar un poco a ellas

Quiero decir que no va a ser un parón tan largo, espero publicar otro capítulo para antes de fin de año.

Bueno creo que es todo, aprovecho para hacerme auto spam y que se pasen por mi twitter Brandonboss73. Hay podrán ver cuando saco alguna actualización o nueva historia.


	5. Mi primera vez

Capítulo 5: Mi primera vez.

Notas del autor

1.- Después de un tiempo vuelvo con el fanfic de MonMusu.

2.- Más detalles al final.

3.- Se que el título esta muy abierto a la interpretación, pero no, no es sexual :v

Nuevamente como todos los días anteriores la luz del sol entra por mi ventana, gracias a esto me doy cuenta de que otro grandioso día acaba de empezar.

Antes cada nuevo día me parecía igual al anterior, pero ahora no, cada día es mejor.

Desde que llegué aquí y abandone el edificio mi vida mejoro drásticamente, tengo un anfitrión, casa perfecta, nuevamente la amistad de mi mejor amiga, un pase independiente, además de otros pequeños puntos que aún así hacen que el día valga la pena. Lo único que lo mejoraría sería conseguir un trabajo.

Ahora que lo recuerdo… Mikos no tiene trabajo por vacaciones de no sé que razón y Gala no puede trabajar por su fractura. La verdad conseguir un trabajo no es tan mala idea, así podría disfrutar de la libertad de sentirme una persona común y corriente entre la sociedad. Además no quiero ser solo un parásito que vive a base del trabajo de su anfitrión y su amiga. Cuál sería un gran trabajo… ¿Cocinera? ¿Cajera? ¿Repartidora? ¿Presidenta ejecutiva en una empresa de alto impacto social? La verdad no se que podría ser.

De igual manera no debería pensar en eso por ahora, hoy tengo una cita con Gala. C-claro que no es d-del tipo ro-romántica, es solo u-una salida de a-amigas.

Ah… Solo relájate Mino, no puedes arruinar el día de hoy.

Después de una pequeña plática con mi yo interior me levanto para así poder alistarme y salir el día de hoy.

Obviamente debo de desayunar pues es un día importante, aunque aún es un poco temprano me pregunto algo ¿A qué hora despierta esta gente? Normalmente Gala es una dormilona en potencia, y con Mikos es casi lo mismo.

Igualmente no puedo hacer nada, es mi deber preparar el desayuno siempre como huésped de esta casa, lo que me hace pensar que deberemos volver a repartir los deberes con Gala aquí.

Sin más que hacer me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de este grandioso día.

Una vez que preparaba las cosas para el desayuno logro escuchar una cuántas pisadas bastante pesadas, esa sin duda es Gala. Al voltear efectivamente era ella.

-Buenos días Gala- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos *Bostezo* días Mino- dijo ella con una voz somnolienta.

-Lista para lo que nos espera el día de hoy.

-Si si, lo que sea.

-Se muy bien que tú no comes pero ¿Te gustaría algo para desa…?- al voltear pude verla dormida en la barra de la cocina.

No sé si sea el hecho de que es de piedra que le permite dormir en lugares normalmente incómodos o no, pero de igual manera debe despertar ya. No despiertas en tu habitación para dormir en la cocina.

En ese momento tome el sartén que tenía en la estufa y lo reposeras en su cabeza, esperando que así despertara. Una gran idea de no ser por que ella es de piedra por lo que dudo que apenas lo sintiera.

-Ahhh… si….- murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parece que le gusta.

Mientras la miraba con lo cómoda que estaba por tener un sartén caliente en su cabeza note que Mikos había salido de su habitación.

-Buenos días Mikos- saludé con una sonrisa al igual que con Gala.

-Buenos *Bostezo* días Mino- ¿Tú también? Pena que no pueda ponerte a ti algo caliente en la cabeza.

Luego de eso el se acercó y se sentó en la barra al lado de Gala, luego se dio cuenta.

-Mino ¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo señalando me y con un rostro de confusión.

-El desayuno- conteste sonriendo.

-Ok, se que Gala es de piedra, pero no es como para que hagas una fogata sobre ella.

De acuerdo, debo admitir que eso fue gracioso e ingenioso.

-Bueno, quería despertarla pero no funcionó- dije devolviendo el sartén a la estufa.

-Eso lo explica.

-Bueno, que importa ¿Te gustaría algo en especial? Hasta ahora estoy preparando arroz y un poco de huevo.

-Algo de pan tostado si no es mucho pedir.

-De acuerdo.

Luego de esto y con un poco de tiempo más logre terminar el desayuno.

-Aquí tienes- dije poniendo un par de platos con huevo en la barra junto con la arrocera a un lado.

-Gracias- dijo Mikos sirviendo un poco de arroz en su plato.

Mientras el servía su arroz yo lleve un plato con dos rebanadas de pan tostado y le entregué su pieza a Mikos.

En ese momento Gala se levantó y tomo la pieza que era para mí, aún dormida. Ambos estábamos desconcertado por lo que hizo.

-Ehhh… ¿Quieres el mío?- dijo Mikos ofreciendo su pieza.

-No, esta bien- luego de esto le arrebate de las manos el pan a Gala.

-Oye…- reclamo con un poco de pan en la boca.

-Si quieres uno hazlo tu misma.

-Me da igual- dijo volviendo a recostarse.

-Venga Gala, tenemos cosas que hacer hoy- dije dándole un par de golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Déjame en paz, tu, vaca- contesto mientras movía su mano como si tratara de ahuyentar un insecto.

De acuerdo, lo intente bien, luego mal, nuevamente bien, supongo que lo que sigue es obvio.

Luego de eso simplemente deje el pan en mi plato y con su frente en la barra simplemente golpee a Gala en la nuca tan fuerte que los platos que teníamos dieron un ligero brinco por el golpe.

Luego de eso ella se levantó con la vista pérdida, y con la frente algo roja.

-Ahhh… ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- dijo llevando su mano directo a su frente.

-No lo sé, talvez por dormir tanto- respondí con un notorio tono de molestia.

-Da igual- dijo estirándose en la silla -¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Para ti nada.

-¡Ehhh! ¿Porque?

-Recuerda que no necesitas comer.

-Tengo el sabor de pan en la boca, quiero uno.

-Hazlo si quieres uno.

-Bah, me da igual, compraré uno cuando salga.

Luego de esto ella se fue directo a su habitación, supongo que se vestirá para hoy

-Lamento que por mi culpa debas vivir con ella- dije mientras Mikos comía su arroz.

-¿De que hablas? No me molesta en absoluto- trato de reconfortarme.

-Un día, solo un día la conoces.

Mikos soltó una sonrisa después de esto.

-Bueno, a ti te conozco una semana, pero puedo decir que no me arrepiento.

Continuamos desayunando y casi terminando el desayuno sonó el teléfono de Mikos.

-Oh, lo siento, es mi teléfono ¿Te molesta?

-No, adelante.

-¿Diga?... Ah, si, de maravilla… Si, como olvidarlo... Eso no lo mencionaste, pero ya lo sé… ¿Por qué?... Supongo que estará bien…Si está bien, nos vemos luego.

Bueno, debo admitir que estoy algo intrigada.

 _ ***POV Mikos***_

No importa lo que haga, no puedo evitar que haga sus locuras, aunque esto no es malo.

-¿Quién era?- mientras me dirigía a la barra Mino me llamó la atención con una mirada fija.

-Nada importante- dije desviando la mirada.

-De acuerdo.

-Oye ¿Qué piensas hacer el día de hoy?- dije mientras llevaba mi plato para lavarlo.

-No tengo algo muy en concreto.

-¿De que hablan?- dijo Gala apareciendo mientras secaba su cabello.

-Sobre que harán el día de hoy ustedes dos- dije señalándola -¿Tienes alguna idea?

-La verdad es que no- dijo con la toalla en sus manos -Mino siempre quiso salir por lo que pensé que tendría un plan.

-La verdad es que estoy en blanco ahora mismo- dijo ella recogiendo su plato.

Bien, ambas están completamente perdidas. No puedo salir con ellas para ayudarles, ese es el punto del permiso.

-¿Realmente no saben que harán?- dije refiriéndose a las dos.

-Espera, ya lo tengo- dijo Mino levantándose de su asiento -Cuando prometiste llevarme de paseo otra vez, lo cual no hiciste, quería comprar más ropa. Tengo muy poca.

Se queja de que no la llevo de paseo, pero le doy un pase independiente. Vaya tsundere.

-Eso es buena idea Mino- dijo Gala señalándola -Podremos ir al centro comercial, ver películas, jugar videojuegos, comer a montones, hacer un despilfarro de dinero en cosas que son absolutamente innecesarias en nuestra vida pero que aún así queremos puesto que pensamos que podrían ser de utilidad en algún momento de nuestra vid…

En ese momento Mino se había puesto delante de Gala y le puso un dedo en la boca con el afán de silenciar la.

-No vamos a hacer nada de eso- dijo ella retirando su dedo.

-En realidad no es tan malo- la interrumpí -A excepción del despilfarro de mi dinero, Gala no tiene una idea muy equivocada de lo que podrían hacer.

-Oh… ¿En serio?- dijo Mino con un rostro de confusión.

-Podré tener un cerebro de granito, pero tengo más experiencia que tú en esto- dijo Gala guiñándole un ojo.

-Entonces… creo que... podríamos hacer eso- Mino está algo avergonzada. Tsundere en excelencia.

-Bien, está decidido. Vamos Mino, a una aventura en la gran ciudad- grito Gala jalando a Mino hasta la puerta.

-Esperen- me puse en la puerta para evitar que salieran aun -¿Acaso piensan irse así como así?

-Ahhh, si- dijo Gala con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo que quieran irse ya, pero debo darles algo antes.

Fui directo a mi habitación y de una cajita en mi armario saque un celular que tenía hace tiempo, aún funciona por lo que debería valer.

-Bien ¿Saben usar esto?- Mino tomo el artefacto.

-Yo no, nunca vi la necesidad de uno, solo tengo mi laptop.

Entonces Gala levantó su mano como si fuera una niña de primaria -Yo tuve uno una vez- luego de eso ella bajo su mano junto a su cabeza y la sonrisa que tenía se le desvaneció -Pero… lo rompí con mis manos.

Madre mía, ellas realmente no tienen remedio.

-Bien, dame eso un momento- dije tomando el celular de la mano de Mino -Este es mi número, úsenlo sola para emergencias. Mino, te lo encargo a ti, no es difícil de usar.

Ella solamente asintió con la cabeza para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Ahora, esto si es importante- les dije entregándoles mi tarjeta de crédito -Se perfectamente cuánto hay. Usen lo que necesiten pero no hagan gastos innecesarios ¿De acuerdo?- mencioné esto principalmente encarando a Gala.

-Tranquilo Mikos, era una broma, se controlarme perfectamente- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. No sé cómo debería tomar ese gesto.

-No importa, lo importante es que se diviertan. Ahora ya pueden salir- señale la puerta -Pero eso no quiere decir que pueden llegar tarde. Las quiero aquí a las nueve.

-Que sea a las diez… papá- dijo Mino a tono de broma.

-Solo quiero que se vayan así que, si, a las diez ¡pero no más tarde!- les grité mientras salían por la puerta.

No sé cómo es que las soporto.

 _ ***POV Mino***_

Aún es relativamente temprano por lo que tendremos la mayor parte del día para disfrutar, además de que podemos llegar tarde. Fiesta en mi casa... Ah no, vengo de ahí.

Bien, parece que todo le sale bien a Mino. En menos de una semana ya conseguí todo lo que quería al venir aquí.

Eres grande Mino (y no solo en estatura)

-Entonces ¿Cual es el plan capitana?- Gala hizo una sutil reverencia hacia mi.

-Primero que nada, vamos al centro comercial.

-¿Cómo?

-Mmm… ¡Ya se! Mikos tiene auto- dije chasqueando mis dedos.

-¡Brillante Mino! ¿Sabes conducir?

-No

-Yo tampoco

-…

-…

-¿Ahora que?- dije algo decepcionada.

-¿Transporte público?-menciono algo dudosa

-¿Bromeas?

-Por supuesto, mi verdadero plan era correr sin rumbo hasta llegar- se noto algo molesta.

-Aunque es la única opción que tenemos, creo que aún así no podemos. No tengo dinero.

-Dame un momento…- en eso se puso a rebuscar en sus bolsillos -…700 yenes.

-Perfecto, vámonos- tome a Gala de la mano y comencé a tirar de ella.

Con un pequeño plan improvisado para el principio del día caminamos por la zona, lo que parece una zona residencial.

Lo más primordial es lo grandes que son las viviendas. Supongo que por eso estoy aquí.

Continuamos caminando y pudimos ver un camión enfrente de un hogar, pero no cualquier camión, uno de mudanzas. Interesante. Rápidamente fuimos afuera de la propiedad que estaba a punto de ser habitada.

-Disculpe señor ¿Me permitirá cargar esa caja?- se escucho una voz femenina dentro del camión.

-¿Esta segura? Es nuestro trabajo después de todo.

-No se preocupe, tengo un lugar especial para lo que hay dentro.

Luego de eso, del camión bajo alguien cargando una gran caja.

Al mirar detenidamente me percate de que es bastante alta, con tez clara, cabello rubio corto, con una vestimenta casual.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Mino, un placer- me dirigí a ella y le ofrecí mi mano.

La chica no se podía apreciar muy bien por la caja que portaba, pero luego de que la moviera un poco pude notar que era una liminal.

-Woah ¡Tienes un solo ojo!- grito Gala a mi lado señalándola. La chica solo volvió a cubrirse por eso.

-¡Estúpida! No seas tan grosera- le propine un golpe en la cabeza como siempre.

-N-no se p-preocupe- completamente ruborizada respondió la chica.

-Disculpe eso. Me presento nuevamente, soy Mino y ella es Gala. Un gusto- nuevamente le ofreci mi mano.

-E-esto… yo… e-estoy o-ocupada y…- la chica estaba completamente avergonzada.

-Oh claro, eso de ve ser muy pesado y también puedo ver qué estás muy ocupada.

Ella solo se cubrió con la caja y con una leve voz se despidió para entrar corriendo adentro de su hogar

-Vaya, que rara es- dijo Gala con sus manos en la cintura.

Cómo es obvio le di otro golpe bien merecido. Luego de esto una voz llamo detrás de nosotras.

-Asuma…

-Hasta su nombre es raro- volvió a replicar Gala.

El que nos había llamado era un hombre alto, con cabello en una coleta bastante largo. Por el comentario de Gala el hombre soltó algunas carcajadas.

No diré mucho, pero el hombre no está mal. Es alto, cabello fenomenal, figura bien marcada… guapo. Estos si son anfitriones, no como los que tengo en casa (literalmente)

-No señoritas, se equivocan. Soy Asuma Nozomu, un placer a ambas.

-Mucho gusto- ofreciendo mi mano, el hombre me correspondió el saludo – Soy Mino y ella Gala.

El hombre luego del saludo soltó un suspiro algo pesado.

-Por un momento pensé que lo habría superado- volteo su vista hacia nosotras -pero ustedes son la prueba viviente de que tengo mucho que hacer.

-Perdone pero ¿Hicimos algo?- yo le mire algo extrañada.

-Oh No se preocupen, ella tiene problemas- señalo detrás de el.

-Hablando de ella- interrumpió Gala -¿Quién era?

-Maia Akari, mi huésped, una ciclope.

-Así como Manako- dijo Gala con mucho entusiasmo.

-No, Manako es una Monóculo, ella es una Ciclope- corregí a Gala.

-Tienes razón, es lo que la diferencia a ella- me sonrió el hombre -¿Qué las trae por aquí en cualquier caso?

-Bueno, vimos un camión y bastantes hombres trabajando así que queríamos venir a ver- dijo Gala apoyándose de mi.

-¿Ustedes viven aquí?

-Claro- señalo detrás de mi -en aquella casa.

-Pues es un placer, de ahora en adelante seremos vecinos.

-Claro, será un placer- le sonreí al hombre.

-No me gustaría despedirme, pero las cajas no se mueven solas- tomo una caja del suelo -a menos que estén embrujadas por fantasmas- bromeo guiñándonos a ambas -las veré luego chicas.

El hombre entro a su casa y Gala y yo seguimos caminando.

No sería tan mala idea visitarlos de vez en cuando.

Salimos hacia la calle y por suerte la parada de autobús estaba justo en la esquina de enfrente. Cruzamos la calle y ahora solo toca esperar para ver cómo resulta este día.

-¿Alguna vez usaste el transporte público?- dije a Gala quien revisaba su dinero un par de veces más.

-Una vez lo usé.

-¿Y luego?

-Me perdí- dijo con la cabeza abajo y algo avergonzada.

-No tienes idea de lo que haremos ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, vamos al centro comercial. Tomemos el que sea.

-Para alguien que se perdió en su primera vez, eso es algo arriesgado.

-Bueno, así te perderás tú también en tu primera vez- dijo haciendo un giño.

Claro que por su comentario le propine un golpe en la cabeza, luego de eso el autobús se acercaba. Lo tomamos y por suerte nos llevo a nuestro destino.

-Bien, ya llegamos ¿Y ahora?- dije mirando a Gala.

-He venido algunas veces en compañía de las chicas, además, hay un peluche que no pude conseguir la semana pasada.

-¿Vienes aquí solo para jugar?

-No hay mucho más que pueda hacer. No ganó lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo que no ganas lo suficiente?

-El salario que ganó yo como "un ariete de batalla" es lo común para que yo pueda sobrevivir con todos los gastos necesarios.

-Tu no comes ¿Cómo no te llega el dinero?

-No me lo preguntes, ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-Bueno, hay mucho más que hacer, divirtámonos. Después de todo tenemos la tarjeta de Mikos.

-De acuerdo. Aprovechemos el día y tú pase, además de causarle deudas a Mikos.

Luego de esto entramos y aunque ya había venido, el lugar sigue sorprendiéndome. Había muchos puestos de todo tipo. Comida, aparatos eléctricos, ropa (aunque solo una para mí) entre otro montón de lugares.

Cuando entre pensé que sería un agradable día, pero al voltear a mi lado ya había problemas.

Gala desapareció.

Maldición ¿Como diablos pierdes a alguien como ella? Piensa Mino, eres alta, aprovecha. Mire a los alrededores pensando que no sería difícil hallarla, es solo un trozo de piedra andante. Venga ¿Donde está? Por donde quiera miro solo veo cualquier tipo de liminal posible, pero no a ese trozo de granito.

Al no tener una respuesta de verla comencé a caminar entre la multitud para lograr visualizar otros espacios, de pronto al voltear logró verla en un local con un montón de maquinitas.

-!Venga ya! La agarre perfectamente- gritando a la máquina

-¡Gala por un demonio...!

-!Shhh! Cállate, ya la tengo nuevamente.

Para colmo ella me ignora. Bien, se una forma de llamar su atención.

En un rápido movimiento me pare junto a la máquina y le di un pequeño golpe. La máquina soltó el muñeco que con tanta desesperación deseaba. Luego de eso me miro con enojo, pero lo importante es que puso atención a mi persona. Un golpe lo arregla todo.

-¡¿Que demonios crees que haces vaca?!- dijo con notorio tono de desprecio.

-Regresándote a la realidad, de nada- dije mostrando indiferencia a su comentario anterior.

-Mujer, era el cuarto intento ¡Ya casi lo conseguía!

-Lo obtendrás después.

-No importa. Conozco al dueño del local, hablaré con el.

-¿Piensas meterme en problemas solo para liberar la frustración que te causa tu incompetencia por no poder ganar un peluche en una máquina de garra?

-Si... ¿No?... No lo se- dijo algo enojada mientras se dirigía al mostrador. Tanto se mortifica por un muñeco.

Una vez ahí la encargada se dio la vuelta para atendernos.

-Bienvenidas ¿En que pue..?!¿Mino?¡- al voltear, ella inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia mi.

-¿Que? No, soy yo, Gala- dijo hablándole a la encargada para llamar su atención.

Por la reacción de esta le dirigí la mirada y saber cómo es que sabía mi nombre. Jamás la imagine ver a ella en un lugar como este.

-¡¿Nina?!

-¡No puede ser! ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Eso debería decirlo yo.

-Disculpa ¿Me podrían explicar que pasa?- interrumpió Gala.

-Es Nina, mi amiga- dije señalando a la encarga.

-Corrección. Tu mejor amiga- ella me guiño.

-Y también la primera- le devolví el gesto.

Gala estaba completamente pérdida por nuestro comportamiento.

Yo simplemente me dispuse a cargar a mi amiga para darle un abrazo el cual ella correspondió. Claro que me es muy fácil cargarla ¿Qué se puede esperar de una nekomata? O talvez como siempre mi altura descomunal es un plus en ciertas ocasiones.

Luego de nuestra abrazo la coloque en el suelo para observarla mejor. Mi mejor amiga, aquella nekomata a la que conocí apenas llegar y que se volvió mi amiga apenas intercambiamos nombres. Nina Katsune.

-Woah, aún no me creo que seas tu- dijo mi amiga.

-Yo estoy igual- respondí.

-Pueden calmarse un poco- interrumpió Gala nuevamente -Tener un cerebro de piedra no ayuda a procesar todo lo que está pasando.

-Lo que pasa aquí es que acabo de encontrarme nuevamente con una amiga- la volví a abrazar. La verdad por su tamaño y el mío siento que es un peluche como los que hay en las máquinas del local.

-Vamos Mino, suéltame un poco- replicó la chica.

-Es que aún no creo que seas tu, jamás te imágenes en un lugar como este.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, mira a tu alrededor, este es un simple local de videojuegos. Se supone que no te agradan.

-Al menos hasta que llegue aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La última vez que te visite te comenté que ya tenía trabajo.

-Con olvidarlo, fue hace un par de semanas.

-Luego de un año con mi anfitrión conseguí este trabajo.

-Y ahora te gustan los videojuegos.

-Se podría decir que fue algo así. En realidad mi anfitrión me introdujo al mundo digital.

-Me alegro, talvez algún día podamos jugar juntas.

-Eso tenlo por seguro.

En ese momento Gala simplemente fingió toser para que le prestáramos atención.

-Oh! Cierto, que descuidada soy ¿Qué se te ofrece Gala?- comento mi amiga.

-No creas nada de lo que dice. Esta loca- replique antes de que ella pudiese responder.

-Cállate- me señalo -Quiero reportar una queja.

Al escuchar estas palabras Nina solo se recargo en el mostrador y soltó un suspiro.

-Gala, si esto es por los peluches, debo repetirte, por enésima vez, que no puedes quejarte al no poder obtenerlo a través de tus propios méritos con la máquina.

-Pero…

-Y también te repito que no te puedo venderte los peluches de la máquina. Son premios, no artículos.

-Si, lo sé muy bien, pero esta vez es su culpa- inmediatamente ella me señalo.

-Miente- respondí al instante.

-Silencio, es por ti que no gane el peluche.

-Muy bien, explícame que pasó Gala- dijo Nina para calmarla un poco.

-Bueno. Lo que pasó es que mientras yo jugaba apareció Mino gritándome solo por invertir mi tiempo en una actividad común y corriente.

-Exageras- replique.

-Silencio Mino- Nina había golpeado mi pierna -Continua Gala.

-Bueno, el punto es que ya tenía sujeto al muñeco pero este se soltó por un golpe que le dio Mino a la máquina.

-¡¿Qué hizo que?! ¿Cuál fue?- Nina se mostró muy molesta y preocupada.

-Eh? Fue esa pero…

-¡Quítate del camino piedra!

Ella rápidamente empujo a Gala un poco para luego ir corriendo a la máquina que mencionó hace un momento. Una vez ahí saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la máquina para sacar una moneda e introducirla por la ranura como si quisiera jugar.

-Nina ¿Qué haces?- pregunté algo extrañada.

-Shhh, dame un momento- comenzó a mover la garra de la maquina -Bien, parece que funciona.

-Me podrías explicar ¿Qué rayos haces?- interrogo Gala.

Nina solo la ignoro y continuo "jugando" para tomar un peluche con la garra.

-Oh! Lo tomo.

-¿Y eso que? Se supone que es lo que hace- respondí.

-Correcto, por eso estoy sorprendida- ella fue a la parte trasera de la máquina y con otra llave abro una pequeña compuerta -Si, en efecto.

-¿Qué pasa Nina?- pregunto Gala.

-Lo que pasa es que la máquina ya está arreglada. Tenía un problema con la presión de la garra lo cual ocasionada que en la mayoría de los casos, soltara el peluche solo porque si.

Lo sabia. Un golpe lo arregla todo ¿Quién dice que la violencia no lleva a nada bueno?

-¿Entonces la máquina está trucada?- pregunto Gala.

-No, simplemente no funcionaba correctamente.

-¿Y porque sigue en funcionamiento? ¡Eh gastado tanto dinero en algo que no voy a conseguir!

Ahora se porque su sueldo le era muy justo.

-Hace un momento dijiste que la máquina tomo el peluche sin problemas. Si no ganas es porque eres pésima para esto- dijo Nina mientras se dirigía de nuevo al mostrador

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Cómo agente de la ley podría multarte por esto- dijo gala con un tono algo serio.

-Tu no multas a la gente, solo detienes criminales.

-Esa máquina de ahí estafa a la gente, eso es un crimen.

-¿Piensas arrestar a tu amiga por un delito del cual ella no tuvo nada que ver y que se negaba rotundamente a dejar esa máquina en funcionamiento para el uso de los transeúntes que rondan por el centro comercial?

-Si… ¿No?... No lo sé.

-Bien, dame un momento.

Nina fue hacia una puerta y de dentro saco un banquillo para luego ir a la máquina y sacar el peluche que tanto ansiaba Gala.

-Toma ¿Dirás algo de esto?

-¿De que hablas? No tengo nada que decir.

-Bien, así me gusta.

Si así trabaja MON, me alegro de no haber aceptado la oferta de Smith, aunque algo me dice que esto solo es por los caprichos de Gala.

-Rayos. Desde que las conozco siempre me causaron problemas, pero las dos juntas son peor.

-Espera un momento ¿Sabías lo del asunto de la máquina?- pregunté a Nina.

-Lamentablemente si. No estaba de acuerdo pero el jefe decidió dejarla así, y por obvias razones yo no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Desde entonces pone los peluches más atractivos para los niños en la máquina para que inocentemente gasten su dinero ahí, aunque algunas veces el premio si se conseguía por lo que nunca levantó sospechas.

-¿Por qué nunca intentaste repararla si sabías lo que le ocurría?

-Lo intente pero no me dejó hacerlo, y aunque era éticamente incorrecto no puedo negarme.

-Eso no tiene sentido- expreso Gala.

-Bueno se los explicaría pero antes ¿Qué hacen en el centro comercial?

-Vengo de paseo por primera vez- le mostré mi pase a Nina

-Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-¿No estás trabajando?

-Ah si, sobre eso...- ella fue y se asomo por otra puerta -Querido, voy a tomar mi descanso.

-Bien. Regresa en una hora- se escucho un hombre al cual no pudimos ver.

-Que sean dos.

-Una y media.

-De acuerdo. Regreso luego.

No sé si fui solo yo pero por la expresión de Gala deduzco que no.

-Nina- mencionó Gala -No se si tengo lodo en los oídos pero ¿Dijiste…?

-Shhh! Ni una palabra de esto ¿De acuerdo?- respondió Nina rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté -Las relaciones humano-liminal no son tan mal vistas ahora.

-Lo se, pero es mejor no decir nada de esto aquí y ahora.

-Yo sigo sin entender- dijo Gala.

-Es simple. En casa llevo una relación de pareja con mi anfitrión. Este es mi ambiente laboral, aquí solo es la típica relación de empleados.

-Entonces tu anfitrión es el que está detrás de todo el asunto de la máquina ¿Verdad?

-Desafortunadamente si.

-Entonces podría arrestar a tu "jefe"- bromeó Gala.

-Si lo haces yo pasaría a ser la dueña del local, además de jefa y gracias a eso te prohibiría la entrada. Tu decides.

-…

-¿Comprendes?- aseveró Nina.

-Si entiendo. No seas tan dura conmigo.

-Venga, es mi descanso. Salgamos de aquí.

Luego de eso comenzamos a vagar por el centro comercial sin rumbo alguno. Yo y Gala teníamos el resto del día, pero Nina debía volver al trabajo así que optamos por algo que pudiéramos hacer las tres juntas. Comprar mi ropa.

Pasamos cerca de una hora comprándola. Pero valió la pena, pasar tiempo con mis amigas además de poder tener un armario más decente es algo que también quería al venir aquí.

-Seria un total de 204000 yenes por favor.

Aunque es una pena que un armario decente sea solo para millonarios. Pero 6 cambios de ropa ya es algo.

Después de pagar una fortuna por mi ropa (y poco más por la de Gala) salimos de la tienda solo para dirigirnos debido a las constantes invitaciones de Gala a los restaurantes del centro comercial.

-Te repito nuevamente que no necesitas comer- asevere a Gala quien jalaba de mi mano.

-Créeme, lo se.

-¿Entonces porque insistes en que comamos algo?- soltándome de su agarre -Realmente tienes sistema digestivo ¿Verdad?

-No me lo preguntes, eso ni siquiera lo se yo. Lo que tengo son papillas gustativas- me guiño.

-Como sea ¿Qué pedirás tu Nina?- dirigiéndome a mi amiga.

En ese momento Nina desapareció de nuestro rango de visión. Al voltear pude verla formada para pedir algo en el Kentucky Fried Harpy. ¿No fue ahí donde una araña libero un enjambre de cucarachas dentro de un local? No recuerdo, debí leer mejor la noticia.

Para ese momento Gala ya había corrido hacia Nina para también pedir su comida. No pienso quedarme aquí parada sola.

-¡Quítate de encima piedra!- reclamo Nina.

-Vamos Nina. Solo una, no te pido mas.- dijo Gala abrazando a Nina.

-¡Ya dije que no! Paso de gastar mi dinero para cumplir tus caprichos ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?

-Porque a mí no me la venderán, tu pareces una niña. Fingiré que soy tu madera y podré conseguirla.

-Es lo más estúpido que has dicho desde que te conozco.

-¿Qué pasa aquí chicas?- dije incluyendo me en la conversación.

-¡Tu!- me grito Gala -¡Finge que eres mi madre! Se lo tragaran por completo.

-¿Qué clase de enfermo fetiche es ese?- comenté bastante confundida.

-Gala quiere uno de los juguetes que venden con las comidas infantiles- dijo Nina a mi lado -Quería que fingiera ser su hija pero parece que ahora ella adoptará ese papel contigo.

-Eso explica muchas cosas… No lo haré.

-¿Por qué?- Gala me abrazo tratando de llorar. Como si eso cambiará algo.

Como corresponde en situaciones así, Gala recibió uno de mis ya conocidos golpes en su cabeza.

-¿Y eso porque?- dijo sobando su cabeza.

-Porque eres una adulta Gala. Debes comportarte como lo que eres. Tienes 27 años.

-Pero quiero un juguetito.

-Confórmate con el que te dio Nina.

-Ese me lo merecía por todo el tiempo que ella y su novio aquel me timaron.

-Es tu culpa por no poder ganarle a una máquina común y corriente- comento Nina sin voltear.

-Debo recordarte que aunque no puedo multarte si puedo hacer que alguien más lo haga ¿Verdad?- dijo Gala un tanto molesta.

-¡Y yo debo recordarte que aquí no venden las infames cajitas de comida con juguetes que piden los niños! ¿O si debo?

Al decir esto Gala quedó en blanco.

-Nina tiene razón. Aquí no venden eso, solo pollo- comenté.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde?- dijo Gala.

-En el Burguer Fox- dijo Nina dándose la vuelta

-Si me disculpan- dijo Gala -Vuelvo en un momento. Mino ¿Me prestas la tarjeta?

-No hagas gastos innecesarios. ¡Y no trates de sobornar al empleado para que te venda un juguete!- le grite mientras iba hacia el puesto de hamburguesas.

-¿Como es que tú y yo la soportados?- comento Nina.

-Talvez en el fondo sabemos que es buena amiga.

-Si. A pesar de que es una idiota.

-Infantil.

-Inmadura.

-Impulsiva.

-Bastante irritante.

-Completa inútil.

Ambas reímos por un momento.

Luego de eso tomaron nuestro pedido. Nina pago por lo mío puesto que le di la tarjeta de Mikos a Gala. Una vez que nos lo dieron nos sentamos en una mesa a la cual llegó Gala momentos después.

-Lo ven. Ninguna de las dos me ayudó y aún así la conseguí- dijo Gala inflando su pecho.

-Lo soborno- dijo Nina

-Por supuesto- corrobore lo que Nina dijo.

-Error. Simplemente le hable bonito y cumplió lo que ordene.

-Lo sedujo.

-Por supuesto- se repitió nuestra acción de hace un momento.

-Es verdad, además el hombre si era guapo. Aunque cuando me dio el recibo escribió un montón de números atrás y un nombre ¿Qué se cree?

Leímos la "nota" en el recibo y efectivamente tenía un número telefónico y un nombre algo raro. Sebastián.

-Que nombre tan raro- le dije a Gala.

-Espera. Pediste esto en el Burguer Fox ¿Cierto?- dijo Nina con recibo en mano.

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Gala algo confundida.

En ese momento Nina se dirigió a otra mesa y se quedó por un momento. Luego regreso.

-El hombre tiene pinta de latino- come todo Nina

-Talvez por eso está tan guapo- opino Gala -Aunque siempre vengo, es la primera vez que lo veo.

-Bueno, ya tienes más razones para volver- bromee un poco

-Talvez, en verdad que el chico es guapo- Gala volteo hacia el puesto.

Primero Nina y ahora Gala puede tener una posible relación ¿Qué haré yo?

En ese momento llegó un nombre a mi mente: Mikos.

Ja. Ni siquiera en sueños terminaría teniendo una relación amorosa con el.

-No lo sé. No soy muy buena en eso- comento Gala sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nadie nace sabiendo. Si necesitas consejos aquí está tu amiga para dártelos- dijo Nina dándole ánimos.

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, no sé cómo es que ellas se conocen. Gala mencionó que la conocía pero no sé cómo lo hizo.

-Disculpen ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- me inmiscuí en su conversación.

-Ya lo hiciste- Gala me guiño.

-¿Es la naturaleza de los golems hacer pésimas bromas?

-Solo de la única aquí presente- se señaló a sí misma.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Nina mientras comía una de sus papas.

-¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

En ese momento ellas se miraron la una a la otra y soltaron un par de risas.

-Oh mi querida Mino- se recargo Gala en la silla -Es una historia increíble. Tiene de todo: acción, drama, aventura, suspenso, romance y por supuesto, un final feliz.

-Detuvo a un criminal cualquiera mientras estaba en turno- dijo Nina sin inmutarse.

-¡Nina! ¿Por qué me arruinas el espectáculo?- reclamo Gala.

-No lo arruine, solo lo hice sonar más creíble.

-Era lo suficientemente creíble como lo había descrito.

-Talvez, aunque con tus constantes exageraciones es difícil saber cuándo un suceso es real o no.

-Entonces ¿Se conocieron por trabajo?- pregunté.

-Si, fue más o menos así

 _ ***POV Gala***_

-¡Demonios! Nuevamente lo deje caer.

Cómo es que siempre me pasa esto. Llevo aquí media hora tratando de conseguir ese peluche de tortuga. Empiezo a creer que este máquina está trucada. No, eso no es posible. El día de ayer un niño se llevó uno de estos. Aunque para ser un día de diferencia esta máquina pudo haber sido alterada para el uso del público.

¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué me especialice en combate cercano y no en criminología?

Hablaré con la encargada de esto.

Deje pasar los intentos de obtener ese peluche que tanto anhelo para dirigirme al mostrador con esa chica atendiendo. Al estar cerca una persona con capucha se puso abruptamente en frente de mi llamando la atención de la nekomata detrás del mostrador. Eso me pareció algo grosero de su parte.

-Oye, disculpa ami...- tome del hombre la persona frente a mi -¡Wooh! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

La persona (siendo chica) a la que había llamado se giro rápidamente y me apunto al rostro con un arma.

-Silencio, no grites y no te pasará nada. Tu, continúa y no hagas nada estúpido- esto último fue dirigido a la nekomata.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ahora estoy involucrada en un robo. Mi situación no era la más favorable en ese momento pero hice lo que cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común haría.

Tratar de razonar con la chica.

-Disculpa ¿Te das cuenta en la situación en la que estás?- nuevamente me dirigí a ella.

-¿Y tú de la posición en la que te encuentras?

-Yo esto en una posición de pie- bromee. Un poco de humor para aligerar el ambiente no es malo.

-Vaya, una comediante- refuto con notorio sarcasmo -Aquí entre nos, el mundo necesita menos.

-Si sus chistes son muy malos, concuerdo contigo.

-Parece que no entiendes lo que pasa.

-Volviendo a mi pregunta. Tu no entiendes la situación.

-¿Y cuál es la situación aquí?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí hay una mujer amenazando a dos liminales con un arma ¿Sabes que es peor lastimar a una liminal que un asalto común y corriente? Vaya estúpida.

-En realidad ella…- la encargada fue fácilmente silenciada cuando la chica volteo el arma a su dirección.

Yo seguía con mi ideal de que ella no era muy lista. Amenazar a una nekomata por si solo es un delito. Lo peor vino cuando devolvió el cañón a mi dirección y sin moverlo se volteo de lado. En ese momento me quedé paralizado por lo que vi.

La chica tenía cola

-¿Ahora si entiendes la situación?

-Esto es… inesperado, y estás en completa libertad de dispararme si así lo deseas…

-Y quisiera hacerlo.

-Pero la verdad, una persona (o liminal) cualquiera tendría ese ligero sentido del deber de detenerte ¿Cierto?

-Cualquiera con un poco de sentido común se apartaría si le apuntan con un arma.

-Esto es cierto- reduje la distancia entre la chica y yo -Pero yo no soy una liminal cualquiera.

Son momentos como estos en los que recuerdo el porque me especialice en combate y no en criminología. Y el porque acepte trabajar para Smith.

En cuestión de segundos, gracias a mis habilidades, con mi brazo derecho tome el brazo de la chica que sostenía el arma y con mi mano izquierda tome el cañón y gracias a mi fuerza lo partir en dos, luego la solté. Todo fue tan rápido que la chica se quedó atónita, y la empleada igual.

-Y volvemos al principio ¿Entiendes en que posición te encuentras ahora?

La chica no tenia como reaccionar, simplemente se quedó congelada contemplándome. Pude haberla detenido en ese mismo instante para evitar más problemas de los que ya había causado. Siendo mi día libre podría perdonarla si es que se retiraba y dejará de hacer estás estupideces. Ella respondió de la mejor manera a mi propuesta.

Me golpeó.

Luego del golpe directo a mi mejilla izquierda ella tomo la bolsa con el dinero que tenía la encargada y salió corriendo. No monte toda una escena para que se escapara de forma tan burda. Así que hice lo que como representante de la ley haría en situaciones así.

Me abalance hacia ella.

-¡Demonios lagartija, deja de moverte tanto!- le grité mientras trataba de inmovilizarla en el piso.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me niego a ir a prisión!

Después de unos ligeros forcejeos en el suelo, le espose las manos.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Pena que no tenga algo para hacerla callar.

Tome la bolsa con el dinero y puse a la chica sobre mi hombro para regresar al local. No podía dejarla gritar en medio del centro comercial. Luego de entregar el dinero a la encargada para que lo regresará a la máquina registradora en el mostrador deje sentada a la chica junto a este. Al menos ya dejo de gritar.

Muy bien Gala, detuviste un asalto en tu día libre pero no puedes dejar las cosas así como así. No tengo algún vehículo ahora puesto que no lo necesitaba (además de mi incompetencia al volante), no llevo mi radio para comunicarme con Smith o con las chicas y no vengo con alguna de ellas como de costumbre. Mi única opción es mi no tan confiable tercer celular del mes. Diablos, juro que si este se rompe antes de pagarlo abandono este mundano sistema de comunicación, de alguna u otra forma me las arreglaré.

Afortunadamente pude comunicarme con Smith y 10 minutos después llegó acompañada de Zombina y Manako. Las chicas simplemente escoltaron a la asaltante hacia fuera mientras hablaba con Smith.

-Bien hecho Gala- me felicito.

-No es para tanto- disentí -Es mi deber después de todo.

-Es bueno que hagas lo correcto aún cuando no estás en cumplimiento de tu labor.

-Que bueno que me tomé el día.

-Gracias a eso nos ahorrarse bastante trabajo. El papeleo que hacemos siempre ya es suficiente.

-Por lo que me dijiste por teléfono puedo deducir que están hasta arriba de trabajo.

-Es verdad, y aunque estás libre ¿Te molestaría hacer lo demás? Tengo que volver rápido a completar esos informes.

-Claro, tu no te preocupes por eso.

-Bien. Aquí está la hoja. Mañana temprano entregarla junto con una copia.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos mañana Gala.

Ahora recuerdo porque rechazar la oferta de ser oficinista en los cuarteles de MON. El papeleo debe ser horrible.

Smith me encargo el resto así que debo hacerlo. Interrogar a la nekomata. Al final solo somos como la policía, pero me gusta pensar que somos una policía especial (solo por tratar asuntos de las extra especies)

-Escucha, necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas si no es molestia- dije mientras me recargaba en el mostrador.

-Claro- me respondió -¿Puedo preguntar algo yo también?

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué clase de liminal era esa? Jamás vi una así desde que llegué.

-Bueno, tenia la cola de una dragonewt, aunque no poseía alas.

-Entonces ¿Qué era?

-No lo sé, no soy bióloga marina.

-Pero eso no tiene relación.

-Así como no soy bióloga marina, tampoco soy enciclopedia. Desconozco por completo que era ella.

-Entiendo.

-Basta de distracciones, el interrogatorio es para ti ¿Nombre?

-Katsune, Nina Katsune.

-¿Especie?

-Nekomata.

-¿Ocupación?

-Encargada de un local de entretenimiento.

-¿A qué hora sales por el pan?

-A las sie... ¿Perdón?

-Nada nada, es solo una broma.

Después de un par de minutos termine de llenar la hoja que me dijo Smith.

-Bien, eso sería todo. Gracias por su cooperación señorita Nina.

-No se preocupe.

-Si me disculpa, debo retirarme para cumplir con mis compromisos restantes (no hacer nada por el resto del día. Voy a desistir la búsqueda de esa tortuguita marina por hoy)

-¡Espere!- ella me tomo del brazo -No puede irse así como así. Déjeme darle algo por su ayuda.

-No es necesario. Mi única remuneración es la sonrisa de las personas al verlas vivir una vida en paz y tranquilidad (además de mi paga, aunque esa es una miseria. Smith debería subirme el sueldo por todo lo que hago)

-Insisto señorita. De no haber sido por usted ahora mismo estaría en graves problemas. Déjeme recompensarla.

-Bueno, ya que insistes...

 _ ***POV Mino***_

-Luego de eso y las constantes "quejas" suyas, se volvió una rutina verla cada semana- comento Nina a mi lado.

-Esa vez te salve y por mucho. Tu noviecito aquel se habría enojado bastante contigo- comento Gala.

-Mi jefe no tiene nada que ver en eso.

-Pero si en como esa condenada máquina me timo por más de seis meses.

-Tu misma lo dijiste. Hasta cierto punto era funcional, tu eres pésima para eso.

-Bueno, la historia fue amena para mí gusto- opine -Pero ¿Por qué no detenerla desde un principio?

-Pensé que era una persona común y corriente- dijo Gala -Luego de que me enseñará su cola supe que podía haberla golpeado de ser necesario.

-¿Enserio pensabas dejarla libre si se sentía arrepentida? Podría haber regresado después y hacer algo peor.

-Soy una fiel creyente de que las personas pueden cambiar si se lo proponen. Además era mi día libre y sería una molestia.

-¿Es que siempre quieres resolver las cosas de forma simple?

-Por algo le agrado tanto a la Sr Smith- me guiño.

-Se nota- me recargue en la mesa -Tanto ella como tú siempre tratan de hacer todo de la forma simple e insignificante pero aún así logran lo que quieren ¿Cómo diablos lo hacen?

-Es la magia de MON cariño. Lo sabrías si trabajaras con nosotras.

-Lo cual dudo.

-Hablo enserio Mino. Tienes las puertas abiertas hacia un gran trabajo, además, con lo mucho que te estima Smith puede que tengas un trato diferente. También lo necesitas, sabes bien que tienes que contribuir en algo con tu anfitrión.

-Ese es el problema. Tienes razón, y no te lo discuto, pero aún estoy algo indecisa.

-Si necesitas trabajo- ahí Nina llamo mi atención -mi "jefe" está buscando personal. Si te interesa puedes hablar con el.

-Eh! ¡¿Enserio?!

-Claro. Solo somos tres así que un par de manos extras no estarían mal.

-Genial.

-Hablando de trabajo- reviso el reloj en su muñeca -debo regresar al mío. Cerramos a las 9 así que puedes ir a esa hora.

-Me parece bien, aún tenemos cosas que hacer Mino- dijo Gala.

-Si, es cierto- me devolví con Nina -Iré a esa hora ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien- ella se levantó -Bueno señoritas, yo paso a retirarme ¿Qué planean para el resto del día?

-Yo quería ir a ver una película- comento Gala Alzando su mano.

-Cierto- afirme -¿Qué vamos a ver Gala?

-Hoy es el último día en cartelera de la nueva Duro de cazar. Pensé que sería buena idea.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Nina se mostró sorprendida.

-Que podría ser buena idea.

-No, antes de eso.

-Ah, la de Duro de cazar. Me encantan esas películas.

-No, antes de eso.

-Que hoy es el último día en cartelera.

-¿Qué no era la próxima semana?

-Según la página del cine, no.

Ella rápidamente saco su celular.

-Bueno- guardo su teléfono -Tal parece que confundí las fechas con la del cumpleaños de un amigo.

-La película se exhibirá hoy por última vez- comenté -Talvez quieras venir con nosotras.

-Podría- Gala se levantó -Pero alguien tiene trabajo que hacer ¿O me equivoco?

-Bueno…- Nina junto sus dedos -Una vez al año no hace daño ¿Verdad?

-¿Estas segura?- fue mi turno de levantarme.

-Bueno, desde que empecé a trabajar he llevado un registro impecable. Después de todo no soy perfecta. Será mi primera vez. A-además es p-por una buena ca-causa.

-¿Cuál?

-No perderme la película.

-Y eso es una buena causa porque…- hice una ademán con mis manos.

-De acuerdo, es solo un capricho.

Luego de esto simplemente nos dirigimos al cine para ver la película. Compramos algunas cosas para disfrutar durante la película, aunque la verdad lo que más pude disfrutar es pasar el día junto a mis mejores amigas.

Y las increíbles dos horas de película. Vaya que es diferente una sala de cine a tu habitación junto al ordenador.

Al salir pasamos junto a una tienda con todo tipo de artículos para los videojuegos. Algo para mí sorpresa, es el increíble gusto que teníamos las tres por el entretenimiento digital. En el instante en que salimos pude sentir una sensación extraña al costado de mi pierna, además de un sonido.

-Mino- me llamo Gala -El teléfono.

Cómo es obvio lo saqué de mi bolsillo y "conteste" aunque no obtuve respuesta, solo el mismo sonido de llamada.

-¿Por qué suena todavía?- pregunté.

-Diablos Mino- reclamo Gala -Debes deslizar la pantalla para contestar. No solo presionarla.

Efectivamente, estos artefactos son demasiado para mí. Hice lo que Gala dictó y conteste la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Mino, que gusto escucharte- esa voz la reconocerá en cualquier lado.

-¡Mikos!

-Que bueno escucharte ¿Cómo va todo?

-De maravilla. Compre ropa muy bonita, es la primera vez que como fuera, me encontré con una amiga que tenía cuando estaba en el edificio de MON, Gala y yo junto con mi amiga vimos una película increíble, estuvimos viendo algunas cosas sobre videojuegos.

-Se nota que se divierten.

-Bastante, y eso que aún hay mucho que podríamos hacer.

-Solo trata de no gastar el dinero en tonterías, y con eso me refiero a Gala.

-No te preocupes. Yo cuido de que no haga nada de eso- hice un saludo marcial a pesar de que no pudiera verme -¿A qué debo que me llamaras? Nosotras te llamaríamos en caso de algún problema ¿Paso algo?

-Nada. Me aseguró de que esté todo en orden por allá- en ese momento se escucho otra voz -¡Mikos, ya no hay café!- -¡No tienes que gritarme! Estoy frente a ti- se devolvió conmigo -Perdón por eso.

-¿Esa es…?

-La amigable señorita Smith. Vino para hablar un poco, nada relevante.

-Eso pensé.

-Bueno. Asumo que todo está bien, así que no tengo más que decir ¿Recuerdas tu hora de llegada? Ya casi se acaba el día.

-Perfectamente.

-Bien, te espero. Adiós.

-Adiós- corte la llamada.

-¿Quién era? ¿Tu novio?- pregunto Nina.

-Claro que no- corregí -Es mi anfitrión.

-¿Necesitaba algo?- fue turno de Gala.

-Solo quería saber cómo iba todo. Además de que debemos regresar pronto, es algo tarde.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Nina -Son casi las nueve. Debía regresar por lo menos antes.

Rápidamente acompañamos a Nina hasta su lugar de trabajo. Al llegar vimos a dos hombres hablando pacíficamente mientras Nina se dirigía a uno.

-Vaya, señorita Katsune- respondió el hombre de una forma bastante sería.

-Hola jefe ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, no hubo problemas.

-Me alegra oír es…

-A excepción de uno. Tal parece que uno de los empleados faltó a cumplir su labor la mayor parte del día de hoy.

-¿Q-quien p-podría haberlo he-hecho?- respondió Nina bastante nerviosa.

-No trates de evitarlo Nina. Hablaré con tu anfitrión sobre tu pésima conducta.

-Lo lamento- hizo una reverencia.

Justo después una pequeña alarma, proveniente del reloj en la muñeca del hombre anunciaba las nueve en punto.

-Bien- el hombre se estiró un poco -Ya termino el trabajo ¿Qué tal tu día Nina?

-Eh… muy divertido.

-Si me imagino- el tomo una de las mejillas de Nina y la estiró -¡Ya que parece que alguien se tomó todo el día en su descanso! Tú jefe me lo dijo todo.

-¡Lo siento mucho Kai!- se inclinó frente a el - hay una buena razón de porque lo hice.

-No me salgas con tus excusas como siempre Nina.

-Pero esta vez es verdad. Me hubiera perdido la película de la que te hablé.

-¡¿Y eso amerita que te tomarás un descanso de 8 horas?!

-Talvez….?- Nina se encogió de hombros -Esta bien, se que estuvo mal pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes Nina, se que no pasará de nuevo ¡Porque estás despedida!

En ese momento las tres nos petrificamos por esas palabras. Incluso apostaría a que el otro chico también se impacto. Aunque Nina era la más afectada por esto.

-¡N-n-no puedes hacerme esto Kai! ¡Solo fue una vez!

-Exacto. No puedo hacer eso, en estos momentos no soy tu jefe.

-Eh?...- Nina se mostró estupefacta.

El hombre solo comenzó a reír mientras Nina seguía en shock.

-Cielos ¿Realmente creíste que te despedirá?

La respuesta a su pregunta fue la más adecuada en una situación así. Una bofetada de parte de Nina.

-¡Estúpido! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre bromear con algo así?!- Nina se cruzó de brazos.

-Me lo merezco. Lo siento.

-Eres un idiota.

-De acuerdo. Cómo disculpa compraré el doble de atún para ti ¿Bien?

Nina se mostró asombrada y luego de unos segundos se dio vuelta con los brazos cruzados nuevamente.

-N-ni cre-creas que p-puedes comprarme con comi-mida.

-Agregare pulpo si me perdonas.

Nina se pauso unos segundo y luego se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su anfitrión.

-¿Cómo es que siempre logras convencerme?

-Te conozco muy bien.

Ambos se separaron un poco y compartieron un ósculo. Vaya hombre ¿Y se supone que debería trabajar con el? Creo que su sentido del humor es peor que el de Gala

-A todo esto- comento el hombre -No me has presentado a tus amigas.

-A mi ya me conoces Kai- disintió Gala con la mano.

-Cierto- se dirigió a mi -¿Y quien es está linda jovencita?

-Mucho gusto. Mino, un placer.

-Kai Kouyou. El placer es mío. Normalmente no se con qué tipo de gente se relaciona Nina. Me preocupa que tome costumbres malas.

-No se preocupe. Puede confiar en mi.

-Después de su descanso de ocho horas- recrimino sardónicamente -Estoy seguro que eres buena persona.

-Eh… Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, después de todo es culpa suya. Tiene responsabilidades que cumplir.

-¿Recuerdas que siempre visitaba a alguien cuando íbamos a las oficinas de MON?- hablo Nina -Es ella.

-Espera ¿No la visitaste hace dos semanas?- pregunto

-Efectivamente- saque mi pase –Es mi primera vez fuera.

-¿Primeriza? Me recuerda cuando Nina salió sola por primera vez- abrazo a la mencionada -La pobre se perdió y pase 3 horas buscándola con ayuda de la Sr Smith.

-Son anécdotas que una prefiere olvidar- Nina se ruborizo bastante.

-¿Ustedes no se perderán?- nos señaló.

-La verdad es que…- junte un poco mis dedos -Yo aún no conozco muy bien la cuidad.

-Bueno. Gala nunca se perdió camino a casa así que estarás bien.

-De hecho Kai- hablo Gala -Ahora vivimos juntas en otro lugar. Conozco la dirección pero no sé perfectamente como llegar.

-¡Vaya Gala!- expreso el hombre -No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de preferencias. No te preocupes que aquí siempre serás bienvenida.

-Gracias Kai pero no será necesario- me abrazo. Supongo aclarara el asunto -Luego de la boda nos mudaremos al caribe.

-Así es…¡pera! ¡¿Qué?!- la golpee -¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás diciendo piedra estúpida?!

-Peleas de parejas- suspiro el hombre -Hace tiempo que no tengo una.

-Hace un momento tuvimos una- hablo Nina.

-Esa fue una discusión. Y no es divertido si te dejas llevar por el pulpo que siempre te ofrezco.

-Es tu culpa por usar un truco como ese.

-¿Te das cuenta?- comento con voz juguetona -Estamos peleando.

-No lo confundas- Nina se volteo -Es una simple discusión.

-Y dices que la de hace un momento lo era- se dirigió a nosotras -Bueno, Nina ya me perdono y el día termino hace rato, así que nos vamos a casa ¿Las llevamos de paso?

-Pero faltan cosas para hacer- informo Nina.

-Se las dejaré a Kojiro. El se encargará.

-¿No crees que siempre hace el mismo trabajo?

-Conoces las reglas, el pierde y como castigo el se lleva las tareas más ajetreadas al cerrar.

-Me parece injusto y estúpido que eso se decida a través de una competencia en un videojuego en el cual tú tienes más experiencia que los dos juntos.

-El se empeña en que podrá ganarme, y lo ha hecho algunas veces. Lo hace bien pero no lo suficiente.

-¿No sé porque lo sigue intentando?

-¿Tú porque dejaste de intentarlo?

-Para no perder la dignidad intentando algo que obviamente no podré hacer. Sin mencionar que me parece estúpido.

-En un local de videojuegos esto es un gaje del oficio.

-Sigo pensando que es tonto.

-Igualmente es una regla. No puede negarse a hacerlo.

-Pero no creo que amerite todo el trabajo que resta solo porque queríamos retirarnos.

-De acuerdo- replico- si te parece lo ayudaremos.

-¿Ayudaremos?

-Deberías alegrarte de que ayudaré- aseveró -De tu pequeña escapada debería dejar que lo hicieras todo tu.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, además, también salió algo bueno de esto- me señaló -Te presentó a la nueva empleada.

-Eh…- musite un poco confundida -¿No hay un proceso o algo antes? ¿Solo me aceptarán porque si?

-Bien hecho Nina- fui completamente ignorada -Me alegro que algo bueno saliera de todo esto.

-Lo vez Kai- acotó Nina -Debería salir más seguido.

-Pero…- el hombre nuevamente tomo una de las mejillas de Nina -¡¿Quién te dio la autorización de contratar empleados sin mi consentimiento?! ¡Ese es mi trabajo!

-Espere- llame al hombre -¿Eso quiere decir que tengo el trabajo?

-No- eso fue muy seco.

-¿Entonces no me dará el trabajo?

-Talvez. Necesito saber que eres capaz de hacer y ver cómo te podrías desempeñar aquí.

-Ok, entiendo ¿Debería venir algún día para aclarar eso?

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-¿Enserio?

-Claro. Acompáñame a la sala de empleados para que hablemos un poco.

Acepte a las órdenes del que (espero) será mi nuevo jefe y lo acompañe a esa habitación ¿Debería referirme a el como "jefe" o llamarlo por su nombre?

El hombre comenzó a hacerme una serie de preguntas dando inicio a la típica entrevista de trabajo. A pesar de mi poca experiencia que es prácticamente nula en cualquier clase de trabajo mis respuestas junto con mis aptitudes lo dejaron bastante satisfecho, sabiendo que mi desempeño a la hora laboral serían gratificantes para el negocio.

-Felicitaciones para ti Mino- congratulo el hombre

-¿Entonces tengo el trabajo?

-Efectivamente.

-Muchas gracias. No sé arrepentirá jefe.

-A partir de ahora solo llámame Kai.

-¿Entonces empiezo mañana?

-El día de mañana no estaremos laborando ¿Tienes algún numero telefónico para contactarte?

Oficialmente no cuento con un dispositivo móvil, y el que tengo es de Mikos. Solo me lo entrego por si ocurría algún tipo de inconveniencia. Y luego recordé lo que me dijo Nina esta mañana.

-No cuento con algún número en específico para que me contacte- tome una hoja de papel y lápiz -Pero sé cómo podrá hacerlo-comencé a escribir y le di la hoja a Kai.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó muy extrañado.

-Es mi _Gamer Tag._ Con ella, usted o Nina podrán contactarme fácilmente en cualquier momento que tengan libre. Solo mandé un mensaje y listo.

-¿Cómo si habláramos a través de correo electrónico?

-Correcto.

-¿No sería mejor que me hubieras dado tu correo electrónico como tal?- me miro bastante incrédulo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que hice. Por dios. Sí que soy estúpida.

-Es perfecto- reitero el hombre -El día de mañana estaré ausente y Nina se la pasara jugando todo el tiempo. Le informaré que te notifique cuando tengas que venir.

-De acuerdo.

Luego de toda la entrevista salimos encontrándonos con Nina y Gala hablando con el otro chico. Creo que su nombre es Kojiro.

Terminamos hablando un poco además de las constantes felicitaciones de mis amigas por el trabajo recién conseguido. Tampoco es un gran logro, sin mencionar que aún debo pasar unas semanas de prueba.

Al terminar toda nuestra plática el hombre se ofreció a llevarnos a nuestro hogar.

-No será necesario- le reitere a Kai -Podemos llegar tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes- volvió a insistir -Gala sabe la dirección. Yo las llevaré sin ningún problema.

-¿Cómo es que sabes dónde es?- me dirigí a Gala.

-Smith me habló de ellos- respondió -Es un proyecto de conglomerados de viviendas para las especies grandes. Como tú.

-¿El que se inauguró hace un mes?- pregunto Kai.

-Efectivamente ¿Sabes dónde es?

-Por supuesto.

-Lo ves Mino- me tomo del brazo -Con mayor razón deberíamos dejar que nos lleve.

Sin poder negarme, termine accediendo a su amable propuesta. Kai amablemente nos llevo a mí y a Gala a las afueras de la zona residencial para las especies grandes que mencionó Gala. Ignoro el porque tenían un vehículo donde pude viajar plácidamente.

Nos despedimos y comenzamos el camino a casa, terminando toda la travesía del día de hoy. Sin duda, el mejor que he vivido desde que llegué aquí.

Continuamos y llegamos relativamente a tiempo. Pasamos y al entrar nos topamos a Mikos hablando con la Sr Smith acompañada de Manako y Zombina.

-Buenas noches chicas- Saludo la agente -¿Qué tal su día?

-Muy bien- conteste -Todo salió muy bien. Mejor de lo que me esperaba ¿Qué hay de usted Smith?

-Bastante horrible. El papeleo es tan odioso como de costumbre- ella se inclinó un poco tomando una taza -Y lo pero es que Mikos no quiere prepararme más café.

-¡Porque no tengo más!- recrimino al aludido.

-Son solo excusas Mikos- contradijo Zombina.

-B-bina-chan, no sea tan grosera con Mikos- acotó una tímida Manako.

-Si mis reservas de café son limitadas por el poco consumo en esta morada es mi problema. No compraré solo para complacer tus caprichos.

-Que malos eres Mikos- reclamo Smith -Antes solías prepararme una taza diaria.

-Eso era parte de un trato que nunca cumpliste.

-Pensé que lo hacías porque te agradaba.

-Eres de lo más detestable que existe.

-Sabes, hay algo que se llaman sentimientos ¿Los conoces?

-Si. En especial cuando rompo los de compañeras tediosas.

-Esta bien- Smith se levantó resignada -Nos retiramos. No nos quedaremos en una morada donde nos privan del café.

-Al menos di que fue gratis- reclamo Mikos.

-Bueno, nos retiramos- comento Smith. Manako y Bina salieron primero -Mañana en mi oficina Mikos ¿De acuerdo?

-Solo procura no quitarme mucho tiempo- mencionó -Tengo más asuntos que atender.

Luego de esto la Sr Smith se retiró dejándonos solo a nosotras y a un poco tenso Mikos.

-Perdón por eso chicas- Mencionó -Smith puede llegar a ser muy fastidiosa.

-Dímelo a mi- comenté -Dos años en el edificio a lado de ella no son fáciles.

-Tampoco tenerla como jefa- añadió Gala -Si comentes un ligero error en lo que sea se vuelve un dolor de cabeza.

-Durante la escuela ella era aun peor- dijo Mikos.

Entre los tres comenzamos una bastante larga charla relatando las tantas anécdotas donde Smith tomaba mayor parte del protagonismo, principalmente en situaciones donde no nos molestábamos en manchar la imagen de la coordinadora. Luego de casi una hora de historias que parecían pura ficción y una que otra carcajada contra la coordinadora, Mikos se levantó.

-Es algo tarde- miro su reloj -Mañana tengo que ir con Smith a buena hora. Que descansen- se retiró.

-Tiene razón- acotó Gala -Mañana también iré con Smith. Quiero volver al trabajo cuanto antes.

-¿Estas segura de eso? ¿Qué hay de tu brazo?

-En realidad no fue un problema. Una semana después estaba lista para volver, pero Smith insistió en que debía reposar más tiempo.

-Me alegra oír eso- le sonreí.

-Además- se levanto -Ya quiero volver a salir, no me gusta estar muy quieta.

-Estuvimos todo el día afuera.

-Dentro del centro comercial. No sabes lo diferente que se siente ir de un lado a otro por toda la ciudad.

-Y menos ahora que tengo un trabajo.

-Tendrás días libres- se acercó a mi -Y si te cansas de estar tras una caja registradora, sabes dónde te podrían dar un trabajo.

Hasta cierto punto, Gala tiene razón. Si algún día me decidiera podría unirme a MON. Es un buen trabajo y no tendría que esforzarme mucho por conseguirlo. Suena a chantaje pero no es culpa mía; es de Smith.

-Lo pensare- me levanté -Por ahora solo quisiera descansar. Hoy fue un buen día.

-Y vaya que lo fue.

-Si lo piensas bien…- me encamine a mi habitación con Gala detrás de mi -Hoy fue mi primera vez en todo. Incluso en las cosas más sencillas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ella se mostró algo confusa.

-Date cuenta. Mi primera vez fuera por mi cuenta, mis primeros vecinos, primera vez en el transporte publico. Junto a Nina se volvió mi primer salida de amigas, la primera vez que pedí comida rápida, mi primera película en una sala de cine, visite una tienda de videojuegos, mi primera interacción con un aparato telefónico y lo mejor vino al final. Tengo mi primer trabajo.

-Entiendo que estés feliz y todo, pero creo que exageras solo un poco.

-Si. Puede parecer que entre todo el día de hoy, algunas acciones sean simplemente ignoradas por el poco valor que tiene en la vida diaria de una persona, pero conmigo es diferente. La emoción de hacer algo, por primera vez, que tanto anhelaste es increíble. Para ti puede parecer algo común, pero para alguien que lleva toda su vida deseando por estos momentos como yo, es simplemente maravilloso.

-Talvez vez tienes razón. No, la tienes completamente.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio sonriendo la una a la otra. Al menos hasta que Gala rompió el silencio.

-Sabes, yo también había salido antes, pero siendo honesta- ella se mostraba muy nerviosa -Está también va a ser mi primera vez haciendo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Luego de mi pregunta ella pego su rostro al mío. Fue entonces cuando ahí recibí el golpe más fuerte de mi vida.

No hablo de uno físicamente, sino emocional por lo que había pasado. El único contacto físico que hubo fue el de sus labios con los míos.

Así es. Gala, mi mejor amiga, me había besado.

Yo estaba completamente en blanco, no podía hablar, no me podía mover, no podía reaccionar, no podía pensar.

Luego de que ella retirará sus labios de los míos soltó un suspiro un poco largo. Ella se levantó de mi cama y me miro.

-Tienes razón- se dio la vuelta -Hoy fue un día muy divertido.

Ella solo camino hacia la puerta

-Espero que esto- ella tomo la perilla de la puerta y continuo sin dirigirme la mirada -Podamos repetirlo. Especialmente esta parte.

Ella salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejándome a solas en mi habitación.

Estaba tan sorprendida que me desplome en mi cama y sin darme cuenta ya había caído presa de mi agotamiento para caer dormida, esperando el día de mañana.

Continuará…

 _ **Aparte.**_

 _Pues bueno, ahí está, el nuevo capítulo._

 _Ya se que me tarde bastante, pero no es la gran cosa. Solo fueron cuatro meses de espera…_

 _Bueno, fue bastante. A veces el tiempo es una p*rra que te apuñalado por la espalda. Añadido a eso, este capítulo fue el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. La idea, situación, diálogos, descripción (la cual está "mas detallada"), entre otros, son aspectos que consumieron mi tiempo y mi cabeza :v_

 _Como dije, la descripción de la situación y de los diálogos de los personajes está más trabajado. No soy muy bueno en este tipo de escritura, incluso después de mucho tiempo invertido creo que podía resultar mejor, pero ese se mejorará con la práctica y a través de los errores._

 _Un agradecimiento especial a_ **Tarmo Flake** _, al cual le hice un ligero guiño a su fanfic (espero no me demandé) por darme la sugerencia de la escritura del capítulo._

 _Igualmente un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que, a pesar de tan larga espera y tan largo capítulo, se tomaron la molestia de tomar algo de su tiempo para leer esto. Muchas gracias._

 _Los invito a dejar sus reseñas, las cuales son mi principal fue te de motivación._

 _Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo (el cual estoy seguro tardará un tiempo :v)_


	6. Sola en casa

Mi vida diaria como chica monstruo

Capitulo 6: Sola en casa

Un nuevo día, y con ello una nueva mañana, solo que esta vez fue un poco diferente.

-¡Gala!

Me levanté de golpe gritando su nombre. Lo que hizo ayer me dejó bastante atónita, junto a esto me levanté con un ligero dolor de cabeza (probablemente por mi confusión) y algo de presión en el pecho.

Para mí suerte el día de ayer antes de dormir, Mikos amablemente me regalo su antiguo aparato telefónico, solo será cuestión de acostumbrarme a usarlo.

Mire la hora en este y me percate que eran 8:00 AM por lo que salí para preparar el desayuno de los dos huéspedes de esta casa (Gala no cuenta porque no come)

Claro que añadido a eso me di una ducha rápida y aliste con un cambio de ropa que compre ayer.

Haciendo eco en eso la presión en mi pecho volvió solo que esta vez en forma de dolor y también con dolor en la espalda.

¿Debería visitar un doctor? No, talvez solo sea un dolor muscular por mi mala postura al descansar. Ayer estaba muy cansada y la acción de Gala me dejó en shock, por lo cual talvez tome una postura incómoda al dormir.

Con ese pensamiento el dolor volvió. Talvez vaya cuando Mikos regrese.

Sin más distracciones salí ya vestida y arreglada de mi habitación, para encontrarme a Mikos quien igualmente salió de su cuarto, solo que un poco más somnoliento.

-Buenos días Mino- saludo un poco desganado.

-Buenos- le sonreí -¿Todavía cansado?

-Anoche me quedé un poco hasta tarde- suspiro -Y Smith me quiere en su oficina temprano.

-¿Te apetece algo para desayunar?

-Te pediría un café- el tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta -Pero Smith se lo tomo todo ayer, igualmente no te preocupes, compraré algo de camino. Regreso luego.

-¡Espera!- le grite -Gala iba a salir contigo.

-Ella salió más temprano. Nos vemos- cerro detrás de el.

Bueno, ahora estoy sola. Ahora mismo tengo todo el día libre, voy a desayunar y probar los juegos que compre ayer, además de la bonita diadema con micrófono.

Ya que ni Mikos ni Gala se encontraban pude tomarme el tiempo preparando un desayuno bastante completo. Un jugo de uva junto una ensalada de frutas y nueces. Incluso estaba tan de buen humor que me tomé la molestia de preparar un poco de huevos con tocino acompañado de un par de rebanadas de pan tostado. Suena mucho, pero alguien como yo debe comer bastante. P-pero eso n-no si-significa q-que este p-pasada de p-peso.

Bien recuerdo que en el edificio de MON cuidaba mucho mi salud, pero desde que llegué aquí no me he preocupado por ello. Debo hacer algo al respecto.

Pero me preocupare por eso luego.

Ya con mi desayuno en manos me puse frente al televisor y la Xbox. Pero antes de poder sentarme a disfrutar tenía que conectar la consola a la pantalla, aparte de tomar lo que compre de mi habitación.

Ya con todo lo anterior solucionado me deje caer sobre el sillón. Mala idea. Al momento de esto el dolor de la espalda regreso pero con más fuerza, esto debido a mi peso por caer sobre el sillón, algo que no entendí es porque el dolor del pecho se sintió más fuerte. No le tome mucha importancia, y me dispuse a disfrutar de la mañana.

Tres horas, tres condenadas horas jugando Dark Souls, y solo pude derrotar a un jefe, el segundo que intenté era demasiado para mí. En ese momento me di un poco por vencida, lo intentaré en otra ocasión. Justa al salir me percate de que tenía un mensaje reciente.

*Hola, soy yo, tu excelente amiga Nina ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? Necesito decirte algo, y de paso podríamos jugar un poco*

En ese momento se me ocurrió algo brillante, no cometer el mismo error.

Le facilite a Nina el número de mi nuevo dispositivo móvil, pocos segundos después recibí la llamada. Igualmente olvide que debo deslizar el dedo y no solo presionar.

-Hola Mino- saludo Nina -¿Qué tal todo?

-De maravilla por aquí ¿Qué tal tu?

-Mi anfitrión salió así que tengo todo el día. Dime ¿Te divertirse ayer?

-¡Bastante!- le afirme sin dudarlo -Todo fue perfecto, contigo y Gala fue…

-¿Mino?- pregunto Nina -¿Estas bien?

En ese momento me frente en seco, como era de suponer el dolor en mi pecho se intensificó un poco.

-Tranquila- hablé -Estoy bien, solo una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

-¿Estas segura?- se noto que estaba muy preocupada -Un dolor así podría ser de un problema del corazón. Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa, ya se donde es y se primeros auxilios.

-No, estoy bien- volví a afirmar -¿Enserio sabes primeros auxilios?- trate de cambiar el tema.

-Por supuesto. Me especialice un poco en medicina en mi ciudad natal.

-La maravillosa ciudad de Miami, Florida, Norteamérica ¿Cierto?

-Me conoces bien amiga- reímos un poco -¿Segura que estás bien? Puedo ir a tu casa si así lo deseas.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- nuevamente lo negué -Junto a esto es un dolor de espalda, simplemente dormí en una mala posición.

-Está bien, pero si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarme.

-Si, no te preocupes- volví a cambiar el tema -¿A que debo tu llamada? ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?

-Como bien sabes, mi anfitrión salió y me dejó sola. El motivo de su salida es que se encontraría con una persona en Numazu, gracias a esto me dio el día libre a mí y a Kojiro, mi compañero de trabajo ¿Lo conoces?

-Solo nos presentamos.

-Eso es suficiente. Normalmente con dos personas no es suficiente para el negocio, pero contigo se podría cumplir el día sin la necesidad de que Kai este presente.

-¿Entonces porque no trabajamos hoy? Podría haber empezado.

-Kai quiere estar presente en tu primer día. Es una regla, pero no te preocupes, me notifico que en cuanto pudiera te informará que mañana a las 9 de la mañana tienes que estar presente para empezar a trabajar.

-¿Entonces empiezo mañana?

-Claro.

-¡Eso suena estupendo!

-No te animes tan pronto- reclamo Nina -Aun tienes la semana de prueba a tu espalda.

¿Y eso que?- pregunte -¿Crees que no pueda con ello? Me sorprende que desconfíes de mi.

-Me duele decirlo, pero si. No creas que eres la primera, algunas liminales en busca de trabajo acuden con Kai, pero no pasan la semana de prueba.

-No puede ser tan malo- supongo. Nunca tuve un trabajo antes.

-Lo sabrás cuando comiences- afirmó un poco más sería -Yo me quedé solo porque soy su pareja.

-Eso suena a chantaje.

-Lo es- lo dijo como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgullosa -Me preocupa que harás tu.

-Vamos Nina, no me desanimes antes de empezar- disentí un poco -¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

-Básicamente ¿Tiene es algo de tiempo libre?

-Bueno, Mi anfitrión y Gala salieron- explique -Solo estoy yo y mi dolor de espalda- curiosamente regreso en ese momento.

-Yo tengo que salir, pero eso será en un par de horas ¿Te apetece jugar un rato?

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

Sin más dilación Nina y yo nos decidimos por algo sencillo.

Claro que ninguna de las dos es tonta. La batería de mi dispositivo móvil no era infinita y Nina preferiría evitar las represalias hacia su persona cuando Kai se entere de la alta tarifa telefónica por la llamada, así que fue la excusa perfecta para probar la diadema que compre ayer.

Simplemente perfecta.

No solo por el increíble funcionamiento que tenía, o la forma en que se podía apreciar el sonido del juego a través de los auriculares, eso era lo de menos. La verdadera razón por la que la compre fue que estaba especialmente diseñada para liminales, y en este caso, mis cuernos no fueron un problema en lo absoluto. Me sorprende lo mucho que la tecnología logra, incluso la forma triangular de mis orejas no fueron un inconveniente.

Puedo decir con seguridad, que las casi cuatro horas de ocio en el entretenimiento digital, fueron algo que disfrute bastante.

- _Fuck this shit_!- reclamo Nina -¿Cómo eres tan buena?

-Tampoco es para tanto- remarque -No lo hiciste tan mal

-Tienes razon- replicó sardonicamente -El último lugar no es tan malo.

-Terminaste en penúltimo

-Porque el tipo se fue AFK- suspiro -Eres bastante buena en esto.

-Bueno- vacile -Pasar un año de "entrenamiento" con la mejor tiradora de MON si da frutos.

-No sabia que Manako tuviera gusto por esto- divago -Talvez si la invitamos a jugar logremos una racha de victorias impresionante.

-Eso tendrá sentido pero no, me refiero a Zombina.

-Eso también tiene más sentido.

-Solo necesitas más práctica ¿Una partida más?

-Me encantaría pero es algo tarde. Tengo que comer algo y después iré al club deportivo Kobold.

-¿Tienes una membresía?

-Me la consiguió una amiga. Puede que consiga una para ti.

-Hace mucho que no voy- me sonroje un poco -Seria bueno ir de vez en cuando.

-Talvez la veamos mañana, por lo general nos visita por las tardes.

-Bien, te veré mañana.

-De acuerdo.

En ese momento finalice la llamada que tenía con Nina, me retire la diadema y me recoste en el sofá, cosa que me sorprendió, pues, aunque el dolor de la espalda seguía ahí, el dolor del pecho aumento considerablemente.

En ese momento contemple mi nuevo celular y me percate que eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. Claramente era buen momento para una sesión de alimentos, con una ligera diferencia: Mikos se encontraba ausente.

Sin dilación me adentre al mundo tecnológico que ostenta mi aparato telefónico. Admito que, sin obtener ningún resultado, busque el número del actual móvil de Mikos para contactarme con el. Malditos aparatos ¿Por que son tan difíciles de usar?

Para mi buena suerte mientras rebuscaba, como si fuera obra del destino, recibí una llamada de la persona correcta en el momento correcto

Mikos

-¿Alo?- hablé.

-Mino, que gusto escucharte de nuevo- contesto -Tal parece que ya te acostumbraste al teléfono.

-Si, eso quisiera. Esta cosa es aún un problema.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te acostumbres- afirmó el -Cuando menos te lo esperes, lo dominaras como cualquier persona.

-Eso espero.

-Buenos, solo te llamaba para confirmar si todo está en orden- soltó una pequeña risa para luego pasar a un tono más serio -¿Lo está verdad?

-Si no te preocupes- conteste -Todavía no he roto nada.

-¿Todavía?

-Es un chiste, no te preocupes que no pasará nada.

-Mas te vale- aseveró -Buenos, eso era todo, adiós.

-Un momento, a todo esto- me puse un poco molesta -¿En que momento piensas regresar?

-Oye calma, te pareces a mi madre- reclamo -No eres quien para decirme algo así, y en cualquier caso volveré en un par de horas.

-¿Y eso porque?

-El cuarteto de MON regreso de una misión exitosa, y para celebrar salieron con la Sr Smith, y junto a ella, vengo yo. Me recuerda a cuando MON se creó e íbamos a enbriagarnos cada fin de semana los 6 juntos.

-Demasiada información para mi, gracias- disenti -¿Sabes algo de Ga-¡Nhhh!

Ahí está, el maldito dolor del pecho.

-¿Mino? ¿Paso algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Mikos se noto bastante preocupado .

-Nada, estoy perfecta. Un simple dolor muscular, eso es lo que me pasa.

Es evidente que por el tono de voz de Mikos las chicas se percataron de que había algún tipo de anomalía en base a mi persona.

Claramente pude escucharlas murmurar algún que otra suposición de lo acontecido. A excepción de Smith, a quien, a pesar de no hablar tan alto, pude escucharla recitar una palabras que me dejaron algo confundida.

-Seguramente se olvidó de revisarla.

Luego de estas palabras las demás chicas asistieron en silencio (y aún así las pude escuchar)

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien?- Mikos retomo la llamada -Puedo ir ahora sí lo necesitas.

-No, adelante, tomate tu tiempo- no es algo tan grave, estoy bien -Regresa cuando quieras.

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo házmelo saber de inmediato ¿Bien?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, diviertete con las chicas, y mandarles un saludo de mi parte.

-Eso haré.

Fue justo ahí que termine la llamada.

¿Qué parte de "estoy bien" no entienden? Primero Nina me insiste en esto, ahora Mikos ¿Quien sigue? ¿Gala?

Ahí nuevamente el dolor regreso. Maldición, tal vez si deba preocuparme por esto.

Trataré de ignorarlo por el momento enfocando mi atención en la preparación de alimentos de esta tarde.

Pase un aproximado de una hora en la cocina junto al calor de las llamas y los variopintos sabores de los ingredientes de los alimentos que poseía, enfrascandome en una danza para terminar realizando una de las tantas asombrosas azañas culinarias que hago.

Bueno, exagere un poco, pero no por nada era una de las mejores cocineras en mi comuna. Los postres que podía realizar utilizando la leche de las otras minotauros hablaban por si solos de mi gran destreza en la cocina.

Hablar de eso me trae bastantes recuerdos. Pero no quiero pensar en eso.

Luego de mi aventura en la cocina nuevamente me dirigí al sofá para degustar mis alimentos.

Revise mi celular para corroborar el tiempo que me tomo. Claramente me percate de que ya era algo tarde. Lo entiendo de Mikos pero... ¿Y Gala?

¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya no aguanto este maldito dolor del pecho! Piensa Mino ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste el día de ayer?

Tuviste una mañana común y corriente, saliste y te relacionarse con tus vecinos, me reencontre con Nina, pasamos una tarde bastante agradable, gracias a eso pude conseguir mi primer empleo. Lo único destacable fue el beso de ayer.

En el momento en que recordé eso, el dolor me asedio aún más fuerte de todas las veces que lo hizo en el día. Y todo esto comenzó por culpa de Gala.

Es verdad, piénsalo detenidamente, mi día avanza completamente normal, pero en algún momento completamente al azar o cuando enfatizó mis recuerdo en Gala el dolor vuelve.

-¡Gah!

Ahí está, pero la cosa no se queda así, no se trata de culparla, sino el ¿Por qué? ¿Porque cada vez que pienso en Gala siento este dolor en el pecho?

Ahora mismo hay un par o tres de ideas del porque de la situación, y al centrar mi atención en una de ellas las palabras de Smith comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza.

 _-Seguramente se olvidó de revisarla._

Instintivamente me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio y tome una pequeña libreta de apuntes que siempre llevaba conmigo en el edificio de MON. Algo así como un diario. Buscando arduamente la hoja que podría resolver la incógnita anterior me quedé paralizada por la respuesta.

En un caso "Normal" tener un dolor en el pecho por una persona a la cual estimas tanto podría hacer referencia a que uno desarrolla sentimientos más allá de la simple amistad, pero ¿Lo que me pasaba tenía que ver con eso?

Podrá sonar un poco a locura, pero la verdadera respuesta era tan de mi desagrado que la idea de haber desarrollado algo más por mi amiga golem que una simple amistad sería algo que no me molestaría tanto en comparación a lo que me ocurría.

Ahora la verdadera pregunta resultaba ser otra ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Fácil.

Estoy en periodo de lactancia.

Si, podría explicar más detalladamente la situación, pero por ahora lo único que me preocupa es deshacerme de la leche acumulada en mis pechos. Lo único que me lo impedía ahora es un muy, muy pequeño detalle.

¡No puedo hacerlo por mi misma!

Puedo ser tachada de inútil por no ser capaz de ordeñarme a mi misma, pero ninguna lo hace. Yo siempre fui asistida por mi madre o mi hermana, incluso en MON Tío me ayudaba de vez en cuando. Jamás olvidaré lo sonrojada que estaba la primera vez que se lo pedí.

¡Argh! Concentrate Mino. Acomoda los pensamientos de tu mente, tienes otro problema ahora.

¿Cómo diablos hago esto? ¿Y si llamo a Smith para que le comunique a Tio que necesito su ayuda? No, ellas salieron a festejar, no quiero arruinarlo solo por mi incompetencia al no poder apretar mis propios pechos eficientemente.

Bueno, no será efectivo pero por lo pronto lo haré por mi cuenta, al menos para calmar el dolor; Está empezando a ser muy molesto.

De inmediato me dirigí a mi habitación y me retire la camiseta que tenía (añadido a eso no me puse Bra esta mañana. N-no es q-que se una nu-nudista o al-algo así, m-me incomodaria u-usarlo)

Medio litro ¡Menos de medio maldito litro! Y yo suelo dar un aproximado de 6 litros. Necesito ayuda de alguien.

-¡Familia, ya regrese!

Bueno, tampoco estoy tan necesitada ¡¿Porque diablos tenía que ser ella?! No hay que ser muy listo de a quien me refiero, claramente Gala regreso en el mejor momento. Viva el sarcasmo.

-¿Mino? ¿Mikos? ¿Dónde están?

Smith me lo repetía bastante. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Me voy a arrepentir de esto eternamente.

Rápidamente y sin dilación abrí la puerta de mi habitación, tome el brazo de Gala y la hice pasar. Pude ver claramente que se estremeció un poco en el momento en que la había empujado sobre mi cama y me puse sobre ella con los pechos al aire.

Quiero recalcar que esto no tiene ninguna intención sexual (creó). Digo, apretar los pechos de tus mejores amigas es lo más normal del mundo ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Pues no me importa, lo es siendo una minotauro!

-Mino- hablo nerviosamente gala -¿Qué significa todo esto?

-¡Cállate!- me senté en el borde de la cama -No hagas preguntas. Ponte detrás de mi y aprieta mis pechos.

-De acuer... ¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!

-¡Maldición, te dije que no hicieras preguntas!

-¡No puedo evitarlo!- reclamo -Esto es algo... Inusual.

-¡Estoy lactando!- tome el bote que tenía para depositar la leche -¡No preguntes más y ayúdame!

-B-bien dame un momento- ella salió y me dejó con los brazos arriba y los senos al descubierto. Tan rápido como salió regreso y se sentó detrás de mi -Estoy lista.

-¿Sabes cómo hacer esto?- pregunté bastante roja de la vergüenza.

-Tio me dijo una clase- eso no ayuda -Aunque esto venía en uno de los libro que le robe a Smith.

-B-bien, p-porfavor se g-gentil.

Aquí vamos. Termine estando semi-desnuda en mi habitación con Gala a punto de masajear mis pechos ¡Y el motivo de esto no es ningún tipo de acto sexual!

Justo antes de empezar nos quedamos un aproximado de 10 segundos en completo silencio y en un estado inerte.

¡10 malditos segundos!

Se dicen pronto, pero en una situación así esos emiferos segundos se transforman en minutos, unos malditos minutos.

Se podía sentir, palpar, tocar, estrujar, y cualquier otro sinonimo, el incómodo ambiente que se asentó en mi habitación estando solo nosotras 2.

Por mi parte ignoraba lo que pasaba por la mente de Gala, me preocupaba más por mi. Estaba tan avergonzada que el rojo de mi cara era fácilmente comparable con el hilo de sangre que escurria de la nariz de Gala al acercar lentamente sus manos hacia mis senos... ¡Maldita pervertida! ¡Juro te borrare esa maldita sonrisa de la cara después de esto!

Al momento en el que Gala poso sus manos en mis pechos reaccione de una manera que honestamente no esperaba.

-¡Ahhh!- exclame súbitamente.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- acotó rápidamente Gala -¿Hay algún problema?

-T-tus manos...

-¿Que tienen?- se mostró algo confundida -Las calente para esto.

-¡Ese es el punto genia!- reclamé con sarcasmo -¿Porque diablos están calientes?

-La verdad es que esto venía en ese libro. Cómo golem no puedo producir calor, por lo que mi temperatura corporal es bastante baja. Para ordeñar a una minotauro efectivamente, además del masaje para la estimulación de los pechos, el calor corporal que desprende una persona ayuda a que la minotauro no se tense a la hora del ordeño. Si no calentaba mis manos esto sería más complicado y tardado, y no queremos eso, por más que yo lo disfrute.

-¡¿Que?!- reclamé.

-Olvida eso último- replicó -Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Y así, a pesar de no haberlo planeado, termine con Gala detrás de mi masajeando mis senos, lo peor es su actitud. Sabe perfectamente lo que hizo, y actúa como si nada de lo que ocurrió ayer hubiera pasado.

Pasamos alrededor de algo más de media hora, donde yo era ordeñada por mi mejor amiga. Llevábamos un promedio de 5 de los 6 litros que debía dar. Falta poco, este infierno está por terminar.

-¡Mino! ¡Puede regresar antes de tiempo!

O tal vez está por comenzar.

¡Puta vida! ¡¿Enserio me vuelve a pasar esto?! ¿Que clase de persona se esfuerza por qué mi vida sea horrible?

En mi casa vivimos tres personas, dos de ellas se encuentran dentro, obviamente la llegada de alguien corresponde a la tercera ¿Y quien mejor que mi anfitrión para esto?

En momentos como estos uno debe mantenerse tranquilo. Tengo a mi mejor amiga presionando mis pechos en una pose algo comprometedora y mi anfitrión acaba de regresar a casa. Es claro que una situación así puede ser incómoda, pero estoy en la seguridad y privacidad de mi habitación. Nada malo puede pasar.

-Mino, hubo un cambio de planes así que...

O talvez si.

Vamos a ponernos en situación. Me encuentro semi-desnuda en mi habitación con Gala detrás de mi masajeando mis pechos ¡Con Mikos en la puerta de mi habitación!

Desde que llegué aquí, los dos años que pase en las oficinas de MON fueron de lo peor que viví en mi vida, pero jamás la odie tanto, hasta cierto punto pude llevar una vida "común" así que jamás me arrepenti. Pero esta es la primera vez en la que de verdad desearía estar muerta ¡Para evitar la situación tan incómoda!

Pues en tan solo los 3 segundos que Mikos se poso en la puerta de mi habitación hasta cerrarla detrás de el, mi mundo entero se vino abajo.

-¿Esto es algo malo?- pregunto de forma muy incredula Gala -Parece que lo afecto bastante.

¡Suficiente! Basta con lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahorita.

Rápidamente me levanté y me puse la camiseta que tenía, tape el bote con mi leche y salí de mi habitación, encontrándome a Mikos sentado en el sillón con las manos en su cabeza. No puede ser que lo afectará tanto.

Antes de que me acercara para hablar de lo que aconteció en mi habitación (y darle un merecido escarmiento por no tocar antes de entrar) puse el bote en el refrigerador y luego fui con el.

-Mikos, por lo que pasó…

-No- contesto secamente -No te molestes en explicar. Lo que tú y Gala hagan en privado es muy su problema, solo dame un par de momentos para asimilar esto.

Tal vez si lo afecto.

Claramente le di su espacio, luego le daré su merecido escarmiento. Me levanté con dirección a la cocina solo para encontrarme con Gala bebiendo de un vaso ¡Mi maldita leche!

-¡Suelta eso!- le grite mientras le arrebataba el vaso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- en ese momento ella puso una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Es que acaso te incómoda porque salió de tus pechos? Si es así puedo beberlo directamen…

¡Estúpida piedra! Te dije que te borraría esa maldita sonrisa de la cara.

Luego de los ya famosos golpes directos a la sesera de Gala regrese el restante del vaso al contenedor de la leche.

-N-no d-deberías be-beberla.

-La leche de minotauro es altamente nutritiva ¿Por qué no debería?

-¿Eres tonta o que?- repique sardónicamente, claramente lo es -Si la bebés sería como tirarla al piso.

-Es eso o te molesta simplemente que la beba- respondió molesta para después sacarme la lengua y darme la espalda.

Hablar con ella (en ocasiones) es como discutir con un niño pequeño, ella se retiró a su habitación. Luego de eso volví a dirigirme a Mikos, esta vez desde detrás de la barra de la cocina.

-¿Mikos?- pregunté mientras el se recostaba viendo al techo -¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó?

-Si, creo que podríamos- contesto sin moverse del sillón -No puedo creerlo.

-Escucha, se que lo que viste pinta mal, pero no es así, es un ligero malentendido.

-No puedo creerlo- volvió a decir.

-La situación no fue la mejor en la que nos pudimos encontrar los tres, pero yo no tengo esa clase de gustos.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Entiendo que fue algo completamente inesperado y que lo hecho, hecho está.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Fue una situación bastante incómoda pero creo que podemos simplemente olvidarlo y seguir nuestras vidas como si eso nunca hubiera pasado ¿De acuerdo?

-No puedo creerlo.

-¡¿Puedes parar de decir eso de una maldita vez?!- grite dando un ligero golpe a la barra -¡¿Estás siquiera escuchándome?!

-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?- se volteo a verme -Las minotauros de pelea no dan leche.

Espera ¿Qué?

-Bueno, lo hacen a veces- continuo -Pero era demasiado obvio ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¿De que demonios hablas?- pregunté mientras se dirigía hacia la barra.

-Mino- se sentó frente a mi -Eres una minotauro lechera.

Ahora entiendo de que hablamos.

-¡Pues claro que sí idiota! ¡¿Qué creías que era?!

-Esto es culpa tuya- volteo hacia un lado.

-¡¿Por qué diablos es mi culpa?!

-Nunca te dignaste en mencionarlo.

-Porque era bastante obvio.

-Lo que si era obvio es que por tu tamaño deberías ser un tipo de pelea- volvió a mirarme solo que un poco más molesto -¿Por qué diablos eres tan alta?

En ese momento, los flashes de mi pasado y mi vida en la comuna antes de llegar a Japón comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza. Conozco perfectamente la razón del porque soy tan alta, a diferencia de las demás minotauros de mi estirpe, pero es algo que no quiero recordar.

-T-tengo mis r-razones- respondí cabizbaja.

-¿Estás bien?- se dio cuenta del tono de mi voz -Debi medir mejor mis palabras, después de todo si es mi culpa, soy un pésimo anfitrión.

-Eso no es cierto- tome una de sus manos que puso sobre la barra -Eres el mejor (y único) anfitrión que tengo. Antes de conocerte pase más de dos años encerrada sin poder salir, y comenzaba a arrepentirme de mi decisión. Fue entonces cuando llegaste tu y me devolviste la alegría de un nuevo día, y hasta ahora no ha pasado ni un minuto en el que me arrepienta de haber decidido vivir bajo el mismo techo, y ni un solo día en el que no agradezco que tú aparecieras frente a mi. Muchas gracias Mikos, eres el mejor anfitrión que existe.

Ambos nos quedamos sonriendo el uno al otro, al menos hasta que Mikos rompió el silencio.

-No se que decir- respondió limpiando una lágrima.

-No digas nada- me levanté -¿Tienes hambre? Hice algo de pollo ¿Quieres un poco?

-Me encantaría.

Me dispuse a servir un poco de la comida para Mikos, mientras continuábamos conversando, esta vez, de temas más triviales, además de que tal estuvo su visita a Smith.

El día avanzo completamente normal. Cuando Mikos termino con su comida (y su elogio a mi habilidad culinaria) pasamos todo el resto del día viendo la televisión, incluso Gala nos acompaño en esos momentos. Claro que a pesar de todo yo aún tenía un asunto pendiente.

-Bueno chicas- se levantó Mikos -Es algo tarde, y mañana tienes que trabajar Mino.

-Pues si pero…

-Nada, debes descansar- miro a Gala -Y tu…

-Si, mañana vuelvo a mi labor como agente de MON. También me voy a descansar, fue un día agitado- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Bueno señoritas, las dejo. Qué descansen -Mikos entro a su habitación.

-Creo que yo también me voy- comento Gala -Descansa Mino.

-Un momento- la tome del brazo -¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A mi habitación genio- alzó una ceja -¿Acaso quieres hablar?

-Sabes que si- me torne más sería -¿Por qué?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de ayer.

-No se de que me hablas.

-Sabes perfectamente.

-Habla claro cariño- sonrió -Si no me dices claramente jamás sabré de que hablas.

-Y si tú no borras esa sonrisa de la cara lo haré yo- dije tomándola del cuello de su camisa y amenazando con golpearla -Habla.

-T-tengo una propuesta mejor- se libero de mi agarre -Dime Mino ¿Somos amigas?

-¿Lo somos?- respondí levantando una ceja -Después de lo de ayer dudo que me sigas viendo como tal.

-No respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta- se dio la vuelta en dirección a mi habitación -¿Somos amigas?

-Si- la seguí hasta entrar a mi cuarto.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Dos años.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos pusieron en la misma habitación.

-¿Eso que te dice?

-Que el maldito interrogatorio debería ser para ti.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Y que demonios quieres que te diga?

-Eso...- se acercó a mi.

En ese mismo instante sufrí un terrible _deja vu._ La maldita piedra volvió a darme un beso en los labios.

-Te lo voy a dejar de tarea- corrió hacia la puerta -Descansa Mino.

Juro que si no hubiera sufrido el mismo shock que el día de ayer la hubiera perseguido para golpearla (aunque no arreglará nada)

Al igual que ayer, me quedé en shock dentro de mi habitación con la poca luz que la luna metía por mi ventana. Cayendo nuevamente en los reinos de Morfeo.

Continuará…

 _ **Aparte**_

 _Pues aquí está el capitulo, a pesar de tardar, no fue tanto como el anterior. Ya es algo :v_

 _He de decir que este capítulo estaba planeado para salir el próximo mes, y debido a algunos asuntos familiares, salí por un par de días, gracias a eso me puse bien eléctrico con esto y lo acabe antes de lo esperado :v_

 _También debo decir que es un capitulo algo corto, pero eso lo arreglaré en el próximo, que (al menos en mi cabeza) será incluso más largo que el anterior._

 _Este capítulo fue principalmente para hacer una "aclaración" ¿De que? Mino es una raza lechera, era algo que quería aclarar puesto que algunas personas tenían duda._

 _Pude decantarme por una peleadora para hacer algo original, pero la escena del ordeño siempre puede ser divertida ;v_

 _Si, lo se, me decante por el cliché (ah, pero que buen cliché)_

 _Pues no digo mucho más, solo que los invito a dejar sus opiniones del capítulo o amenazas por haberme hecho de la vista gorda con el beso de Gala :v_

 _Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de seguir esta historia._

 _¡Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo! (no sé sorprendan si me desaparezco por un par de meses)_


	7. Esfuerzate (Mino) Parte 1

Mi vida diaria como chica monstruo

Capítulo 7: Esfuérzate (Mino) Parte 1.

 _NdA: Antes de que quieran matarme por la tardanza, los invito a leer el capítulo, mientras tanto, yo pensaré en una excusa lo suficientemente válida mientras me escondo debajo de mi cama._

Una mañana completamente normal empieza, con una ligera diferencia.

-¡Mikos despierta! ¡El desayuno ya está listo!

Esa es mi huésped: Mino.

Demonios ¿Qué le ocurre hoy? Nunca antes se digno en despertarme, y menos golpeando la puerta de mi habitación y entrando como si nada. Estoy seguro que esa marca en la puerta es de una de sus pezuñas.

Salí de mi habitación con un cambio sencillo para encontrarme con "otra" Mino.

La que yo conozco y me fue asignada como huésped, es aquella que en cualquier mal uso de la palabra te partiría en dos, y en más de una ocasión se a mostrado como la típica _Tsundere_ , además de sufrir constantes cambios de humor, siendo eso principalmente por su carácter y no un problema mental, entre otros más que no me molestarte en mencionar.

Y justo ahora se encuentra ella tan feliz, tan radiante, con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, esos ojos con un resplandor inigualable. El movimiento sincronizado de su cola, cuerpo y orejitas demuestran una amplia alegría.

¡¿Qué diablos le pasó a mi Mino?!

Ella se volteo a mi ofreciéndole esa amplia sonrisa, además de un par de platos con lo que vendría a ser mi desayuno. Uno con algunas bolitas de melón bañadas en miel y con granola encima, y en el otra una torre de tres panqueques con el clásico cuadrado de mantequilla y un vaso con lo que puede ser un licuado.

¡¿Qué diablos le pasó a mi Mino?!

-Oye Mino- hablé -¿Te pasa algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- volteo con otro par de platos pero con el doble de lo que contenían los míos.

-Tu sabes- la señale -Actúas tan… diferente.

-Que cosas dices Mikos- comento sin borrar esa sonrisa -Yo sigo siendo la misma.

-Si ajá- esto pasaba en la escuela todo el tiempo -Mejor dime quien y cuanto te pago ¿Fue Gala verdad?

En ese momento Mino paso de un rostro de felicidad al de una persona con algún tipo de trauma, y que conserve esa gran sonrisa no ayuda.

-G-gala? No, no sé dónde está.

-Pero yo no pregunté…

-No te preocupes por ella. Vamos, come tu desayuno.

En ese momento pasó su tenedor para cortar un poco de los panqueques, con la diferencia de que no se detuvo al tocar el plato, sino que lo termino rompiendo.

-Oh, pero que descuidada soy- comento con su sonrisa. Acaba de pasar de dulce a terrorífica.

-Mino, enserio creo que…

-Yo estoy perfecta- dijo entre dientes.

-Mino…

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?- en ese momento su sonrisa se desvaneció y su semblante pasó a uno serio -Por favor.

No sé exactamente lo que pasa en su cabeza ahora mismo, pero supongo que no es algo bueno. Debería preocuparme por ello, pero me preocupare mejor por que no quiera matarme por ser muy insistente.

-¿Qué harás el día de hoy?- pregunto ella de nuevo con su sonrisa (la linda, no la de terror)

-Básicamente podría quedarme en casa, aunque también me dan ganas de salir un poco, nada más ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Pues como ya sabes, el día de hoy empiezo a trabajar. Es un empleo simple pero ya es algo.

-Mejor alegra que hayas conseguido un trabajo- dije comiendo una bolita de melón.

Nuestra plática fue de lo más normal del mundo. Algunos temas triviales y el como esperamos que fuera el día de hoy.

Ya con un poco más de tiempo terminamos el desayuno.

-Mikos- habló Mino detrás de mi -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por ti, lo que sea- le respondí con un guiño -Menos prestarte dinero.

-Me gustaría que me llevaras al centro comercial.

-Claro, por mí no hay problema.

Mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta Gala salió de su habitación. Ella igualmente comienza a trabajar (de nuevo) el día de hoy, así que amablemente me ofrecí a llevarla a las oficinas de MON, ella con gusto acepto y así salimos los tres.

La fortuna de todo esto es que Smith cambio mi auto por uno donde pueda salir plácidamente con Mino.

-Bien- hablé mientras las chicas subían al auto -Asegúrense de mantener piernas, manos, cuernos y colas dentro del vehículo en todo momento mientras este en movimiento, y me refiero a ti Mino.

Ella simplemente desvío la mirada y comenzó a silbar. Se cree que no la conozco.

-Pónganse los cinturones de seguridad y no lo desabrochen hasta que arribemos a su destino- proseguí -A menos que sean lo suficiente resistentes para sobrevivir a un accidente automotriz ¿Verdad Gala?

-Me conoces bien, pero soy una agente de la ley, la seguridad es primero.

Ya con las bromas hechas fui directo al centro comercial, puesto que es el que está más cerca y que no me gustaría que Mino llegará tarde en su primer día.

Una vez ahí ella bajo y se dispuso a entrar. Espero que le vaya bien.

 _ ***POV Mino***_

Heme aquí, en el centro comercial.

Oficialmente estoy empezando a cumplir mis propósitos al venir aquí: ser una persona normal a pesar de mi apariencia. Es como un sueño hecho realidad, bueno, lo es.

Justo al ingresar y dirigirme al establecimiento donde empezaré a laborar, pude percatarme de que Nina y Kai ya se encontraban ahí.

-Buenos días- saludé a ambos.

-Hola Mino- saludo Nina.

-Mino, me alegro que llegarás- dijo Kai -Toma esto.

El me entrego lo que parece ser una bata blanca, o más bien el uniforme de trabajo.

-No sé si sea lo suficiente cómodo para que trabajes, pero de momento servirá- comento mientras trataba de ponérmelo. Es grande, pero no lo suficiente.

-Es algo… pequeño.

-Lo se, puedes llevarlo desabrochado si así lo prefieres- aclaro Kai -Para el final del día dame tus observaciones del atuendo, lo "arreglare" para que te sientas cómoda.

-¿Es acaso el de Tasha?- pregunto Nina hacia Kai.

-Lo conserve como "homenaje"- dijo Kai -Es una pena que haya tenido que irse.

-Si- comento Nina. Se nota la melancolía en su voz.

-Solo dejemos de pensar en eso- Kai agitó ligeramente su cabeza -Nina, continua con lo demás, yo le daré algunas instrucciones a Mino.

Nina solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía a Kai al cuarto del día de ayer. Se nota que es algo grande, el día de ayer no lo contemple muy bien por la emoción de conseguir un empleo. Cuenta con algunas repisas y estantes al fondo, igualmente tiene un escritorio con un portátil, una mesa con un televisor y… ¿Una cama? Qué raro.

-Bien- habló Kai -Déjame explicarte como trabajamos aquí. El día común y corriente de trabajo se compone de 12 horas; de nueve a nueve. Yo no quiero que los empleados sientan una gran responsabilidad al tomar este trabajo, es por ello que el horario laboral es de solo 8 horas, junto a 4 libres. Ahora que contamos con tu apoyo, somos cuatro encargados del local, gracias a eso, podría reducir el tiempo de trabajo de tus compañeros, pero eso sería reducirles el sueldo y no es correcto. Te contraté para que su trabajo sea más fácil, no para que trabajen menos.

-Comprendo perfectamente- aclare -¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Por lo general es un lugar tranquilo- se acercó dándome un juego de llaves como las que vi de Nina el día anterior -Por ahora solo te encargaras del mostrador, y si tienes dudas pregúntale a Nina o a Kojiro. Cosas simples.

-Entiendo ¿Algo más?

-Por ahora no- dictó -Puedes retirarte.

Bien, ahora sí. Después de aclarar un par de puntos sobre mis labores del día de hoy, me dispuse a comenzar. Efectivamente pude comprobar que el trabajo es sencillo, durante las primeras dos horas del día estuve junto a Nina.

-¿Y qué pasó?- comente bastante curiosa -Debió ser algo bueno.

-El mejor pulpo que he comido en mi vida- se notaba el brillo en los ojos de Nina -Te debo una grande Mino.

-No es para tanto- disentí -Después de todo, fue idea tuya tomarte todo el día aquella vez.

-¡Ustedes me engañaron!- se nota molesta.

-Talvez, de cualquier manera fue decisión tuya- arremeti de forma tranquila.

Mientras Nina seguía reprochando contra mi por no haber obtenido su paga completa el día de ayer (culpa suya) me decante por mirar un poco lo que tenía alrededor.

Desde que Mikos se volvió mi anfitrión solo he salido 3 veces a la ciudad, siendo está la tercera, pero me preocupaba más por mi que por todo lo demás ¿Cómo sería mi vida al llegar aquí? ¿Que me depararía el futuro? ¿Como podría enfrentar las adversidades que se me presentarán? Y apenas me doy cuenta.

Aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero por todo lo que el mundo me dijo, ahora puedo demostrarles que se equivocan y que yo tenía razón.

Tengo una vida normal.

-¡Y por eso es su culpa!- volvió a gritar Nina para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, si… ¿Sobre que?- realmente no le preste atención.

-Acabo de soltarte un discurso increíble ¿Y tú simplemente me ignoraste?- replicó Nina.

-En realidad, no fue tan increíble.

Esas palabras no provinieron de mi, sino de una voz un tanto más aguda. Voltee para ver a quien pertenecían dichas palabras, pero no vi nada.

-Aquí abajo.

Nuevamente escuche esas palabras, y tal cómo lo dijo, acate las órdenes de esa voz y dirigí mi vista por debajo del mostrador para encontrar a una pequeña araña saltarina. De un exoesqueleto del mismo tono de negro como el de su pelaje, a diferencia de su parte humana. Una figura de blanca epidermis, con un cabello de un tono castaño, además de esos destacables ojos completamente de color azul (la falta de pupilas siempre me sorprendió en las de su estirpe)

Algo que si me permito recalcar es esa forma de cuerno que tiene en su segundo abdomen. Que coincidencia ¿No?

-Oh vaya, pero si es la pulga ¿Qué haces tu por aquí?- acotó Nina. Vaya que se nota ese tono de desagrado en su voz.

-Ya sabes, andar por aquí, por allá ¿Qué tal tu bola de pelo?- respondió la aracnida con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Bola de pelo? Vaya, pareciera que nunca te viste en un espejo; bueno, siendo tú no me gustaría ver esa cosa a la que siquiera se le puede denominar pelo.

-¡Oye! No te metas con mi pelo, es orgullo de arachne- replicó pasando su mano por el -Me toma bastante tiempo mantenerlo así.

-Lo siento mucho, es horrendo. Si lo comparas con el de tu "amiga" y los gustos de tu anfitrión, creo que sabes cual es la respuesta.

Un golpe bajo directo al orgullo de una arachne, se nota que por las palabras de Nina, la arachne quedó abatida en el suelo. Por parte de Nina ella solo se recargo en su silla con un rostro de victoria.

-¡Erika!

En ese momento si pude reconocer esas palabras. No lo conozco pero es algo que si puedo distinguir: Kojiro Serizawa.

-Demonios- dijo corriendo hacia la arachne -¿Ya vas a empezar con los problemas?

-No es mi culpa Kojiro- dijo levantándose -¡Es suya!

En ese momento, a excepción de la arachne, todos nos quedamos atónitos y desconcertados, ¡En especial yo! ¡¿Por qué diablos la araña me está culpando a mi?!

-Disculpa pero… ¿Qué diablos te hice yo?- pregunte a la arachne quien se tiro al piso (fingiendo estar) llorando.

-Maldición Erika- reclamo Kojiro -Levántate de una vez, debí dejarte en casa.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?- pregunto la arachne parando sus sollozos.

-Kai quiere hablar contigo- señaló a la puerta -Ve y arregla los asuntos que tienes con el.

En ese momento la arachne se levantó y entró al cuarto en el que se encontraba Kai. Luego de eso Kojiro se recargo de espalda sobre el mostrador frente a nosotras soltando un suspiro bastante pesado tallado su sien.

-¿Mañana pesada?- pregunto Nina.

-No tienes idea de cuanto- contesto Kojiro sin voltear.

-Creo que si debiste dejarla en casa- volvió a decir Nina.

-Tenia pendientes con tu novio- en ese momento se giro -Además de que quería que saliera.

-¿Por qué traes contigo a tan odiosa pulga? Entiendo que la quieres y…

-No la quiero- interrumpió Kojiro -La amo.

-Pues no parece- volvió a arremeter Nina.

-Sabes perfectamente el porque- contesto.

-Yo no- me integre en su conversación.

-Ah, es cierto. Estabas aquí- comento Kojiro mirándome.

-¿De que estaban hablando?- pregunte a ambos.

-De lo molesta que es la pulga- se apresuró a decir Nina.

-¿No sé porque la odias tanto?- pregunto Kojiro hacia Nina.

-Parece buena gente- comenté.

-Simplemente no me agrada- comento cruzándose de brazos -¿Por qué no trajiste a Kiara mejor?

-Ella saldría después- comento el -Por ahora vengo a trabajar. Nina ¿Me cambias?

-Claro- contesto Nina -Hare algunas cosas y luego regreso.

Para ese momento Nina salió del establecimiento. Espero que no se tome todo el día como la última vez.

Mientras pensaba en esto la arachne salió del cuarto de empleados para retirarse, no sin antes pasar con Kojiro.

-Ya resolví todo lo que debía- comento la arachne.

-¿Fue por lo de la última vez?- pregunto Kojiro algo preocupado.

-Ya te dije que eso lo resolví antes- entonces volteo a verme -Solo me pido un "gran" favor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte a la arachne.

-Nada en especial ¿Tú debes ser Mino?

-Efectivamente.

-Erika Becker. Un gusto.

Ella simplemente soltó un silbido largo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Esta será una noche larga- entonces miro a Kojiro -Consígueme algo de café cuando vayas a casa.

-No trates de pasarte de lista- arremetió el -El café no te mantendrá despierta.

-Pero trabajo mejor y me canso menos estando ebria.

-¿No estás muy pequeña para beber?- pregunte de forma inocente.

-No sé si sentirme alagada u ofendida, ya sea porque me veo mas joven o porque parezco como niña- dijo Erika -Solo para ti, tengo 24 años.

-Igualmente no es excusa para emborracharte esta noche- dijo Kojiro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando lo hice por primera vez?- comento Erika con un claro tono juguetón.

El simplemente se quedó un poco pasmado -No puedo discutir con esa lógica.

-Sabia que accederías- la arachne se dio vuelta -No llegues tarde a casa. Y lleva algo para ti, hará falta para toda la noche.

En ese momento la arachne se retiró dejándonos a nosotros dos solos…

Acabo de escuchar una conversación íntima de una pareja. No son para nada discretos.

-Se lo que estás pensando- dijo Kojiro con la vista hacia el frente -Escuchar todo eso puede sonar muy comprometedor, pero puedo asegurarte que no es lo que piensas. Será una simple noche en vela trabajando.

-Que alivio- suspire -Por un momento pensé haber escuchado de más.

-No creas todo lo que dice, ella es así- luego llevo su mano y tallo su sien -Odio esa actitud suya.

-Pero hace un momento dijiste que la amabas ¿No?

-Si la amo, pero no puedo tener una relación con ella.

-¿Y eso?

-Kiara- simplemente comento -Aunque también tiene algo que ver el acta pero eso no me importa mucho.

-¿Perdón?

-Tengo otra huésped. Ambas tienen sentimientos por mi, y yo por ellas. No quiero que alguna termine con el corazón roto. Te lo explicaría pero es más complicado de lo que parece.

Luego de esa pequeña plática el día avanzo completamente normal. Pasaron las hora y todo paso sin importancia.

-Sr Suzukawa.

En ese momento fui llamada por Kai, quien insistió en qué pasará.

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar Kai?- hablé mostrando una sonrisa.

-Esta trabajando Sra Suzukawa- dictó seriamente -Soy su jefe como tal.

Ahora entiendo sus cambios del día de ayer. Si que se toma el asunto enserio.

-Ustedes ha cumplido con cuatro de las ocho horas establecidas de su trabajo- dijo mirando su reloj -Debo decirle que los empleados tienen derecho de tomar su descanso en el momento que quieran y cuánto quieran, siempre y cuando respeten los límites establecidos, no como lo hizo su compañera Nina hace un par de días.

-¿A que viene todo esto jefe?- pregunté bastante curiosa.

-¿Quieres continuar o descansar?- hablo -Debo decirle que lo que sea que decida, la última palabra se decidirá a través de una "competencia" demostrando nuestras habilidades.

-disculpe si respondo su pregunta con otra pregunta- le comenté alzando las cejas -¿Qué clase de "competencia"?

-Bueno, en realidad…

Y luego de casi 30 minutos volví a salir del cuarto de empleados con la idea de cumplir mis 4 horas restantes del día. Simplemente me deje caer en la silla al lado de Kojiro, y debo decirlo, muy feliz.

-¿A que te llamo Kai?- pregunto Kojiro a mi lado.

-Solo me llamo por lo de mis cuatro horas cumplidas- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál es el plan para el resto del día?- volvió a preguntar.

-Cumplir las otras cuatro que restan- volví a responder con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble- replico -¿Cómo puede ser así incluso con los nuevos?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunté algo incrédula. Aún no me entero muy bien de lo que pasa aquí.

-Dime que no te pidió hacer una "competencia" para decidir- yo solo afirme con la cabeza y el se recargo sobre el mostrador -¿Qué clase de "competencia" fue?

-Algo sencillo- coloque un dedo junto a mis labios tratando de remembrar -Un 1vs1 de un clásico. Halo: Reach.

-El tipo es un completo abusivo- disintió -¿Qué tal el marcador?

-Quedo en un, muy mal, 73-28.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso- dijo dando unas ligeras palmadas a mi espalda.

-Pero yo gane.

-Si, lo sé, uno se siente mal por… Espera ¡¿Ganaste?!

-Si, es lo que acabo de decir.

-Pe-pero el nu-nunca… ah… eh…- el simplemente no atinaba a decir nada ¿Tan sorprendente es?

-No es gran cosa- comenté -Solo gane una simple partida de videojuegos.

-¡Pero le ganaste a Kai!- exclamó -¡Eso es casi imposible!

-Y hubiera hecho los 100 puntos, pero el tiempo me lo impidió.

-¡Eso es increíble!

-Y me sentía mal por el. A los 57 puntos el solo tenía 12, así que le di un poco de ventaja.

-¡Eres sorprendente!

-Me adultas demasiado solo por ganar en un juego- sentencie con temple serio.

-B-Bueno, es porque el es muy bueno.

-Pero no el mejor- comenté inflamado mi pecho de orgullo.

-Eres demasiado modesta- comento volviendo a su tono de voz neutro.

-Tal vez.

-Pero si tú ganaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me sentía mal por el y es mi primer día- respondí e gustaría hacerlo sin descansar.

-El descanso es necesario- comento con una sonrisa -Cuando menos te lo esperas sientes que te ahogas con el trabajo.

-Es algo sencillo- me atreví a decir -¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?

-Solo espera al fin de semana- luego se puso a y temblar -Especialmente los viernes.

Y así avanzo el resto del día. Simplemente me dispuse a discutir con Kojiro sobre cualquier tema que surgiera entre nosotros, siendo principal fuente de tema mi "habilidad" para los videojuegos. Pase bastante tiempo dándole uno que otro consejo que logré aprender con el pasar del tiempo.

Tras unas cuantas horas fui llamada nuevamente por Kai, pero simplemente para informarme que las ocho horas de trabajo que debía cumplir habían terminado. Gracias a esto me dio libertad de retirarme y así poder hacer lo que me apetezca más por el resto del día. Al salir solo me despedí de Kojiro y de Nina, quien había llegado hace una hora y que ahora me suplantaría.

Una vez concluida mi primera jornada laboral, me dispuse a disfrutar un poco del centro comercial. No traigo mucho dinero conmigo por lo que solo me dispondré a mirar un poco.

Aunque algo de hambre si es lo que tengo, tal vez compré algo.

Esto me trae tantos recuerdos de cuando vine con Gala y Nina hace prácticamente nada de tiempo. Vaya que la percepción de los días es diferente cuando no estás encerrada en un edificio.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la zona de comida me paseaba de un lado a otro, deteniéndome en cualquier cosa que llamase mi atención, alguna que otra prenda bonita (en la única tienda con ropa para mí especie), anuncios sobre videojuegos, tiendas de cosméticos. No es que me guste maquillarme, yo soy hermosa por naturaleza.

Si, Kojiro tenía razón, soy muy modesta.

Algo que si llamo mi atención es cuando pase a un lado del cine: Próximamente, una película más de James Bullock: _The Lost Soldier._ Grandioso, la última fue bastante buena.

Ya una vez llegue me debatí bastante por que pedir. Por un lado podría pedir algo del KFH, aunque ese asunto con la arachne y las cucarachas no me dejó muy tranquila, y a pesar de que mejorarían sus políticas de salubridad, sería irónico que solo las cambiarán por cucarachas más pulcras y nutritivas. Pero también podría probar algo nuevo, el punto de venir aquí fue tener nuevas experiencias.

Recuerdo que Gala pidió algo del Burguer Fox la última vez, además, tienen una promoción de Pokémon.

Espera un momento ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Gala la última vez?

 _-En verdad que el chico es guapo._

No he querido pensar mucho en eso, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Luego de esto fui directita al Burguer Fox para pedir algo para calmar mi hambre.

-Bienvenida al Burguer Fox ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- comento el chico. Efectivamente es a quien buscaba.

-Si hola, me gustaría ordenar un poco de tu tiempo- ante esto el chico solo me miro confundido, pero creo que también algo enojado.

-Señorita, le pido que si va a efectuar ese tipo de bromas se retire de la fila. Ahora le pregunto nuevamente ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Ay, que genio el de este tipo.

-Bueno, dame una de esas comidas para niños.

-¿Una cajita feliz Tama?- el hombre me miro muy extraño.

-Si, una de esas.

-Tenemos una oferta de juguetes de Pokémon ¿Le gustaría alguno en específico?

-No lo se ¿Qué me recomendarías?

-Tenemos un par de "Tauros" todavía, creo que podrían gustarle.

-No sé cuál sea pero si, uno de esos.

Una vez me entrego mi pedido el tipo cambio su lugar con alguien. Le pregunté el porque y me comentó que su turno había terminado, gracias a esto le pude pedir que me ofreciera algo de su tiempo (de forma más seria) para hablar. El accedió y me pidió que lo esperara en alguna mesa.

Me pase poco menos de 10 minutos esperando hasta que vi al hombre salir del establecimiento en un conjunto más normal. Lo que puedo destacar de el es que parece ser alto, de aproximadamente un poco menos del 1.90

-Bueno, estoy aquí- dijo el tomando asiento frente a mi -¿De que es lo que quería hablar señorita…?

-Mino- conteste ofreciendo mi mano.

-Sebastián- dijo devolviendo el gesto -Sebastián Obando Hernández. Aunque puedes decirme Sebas si así lo prefieres.

-¿No eres de por aquí verdad?- pregunté por su nombre.

-La verdad es que no, soy del otro lado del Pacífico.

-Bien, Sebas Obando Hern- en ese momento fui interrumpida por una risa ahogada de Sebastián -¿Acaso dije algo mal?

-No no, está bien. Solo por casualidad ¿Hablas algo de español?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Eso una pena- dijo luego de limpiar una lagrima -Si lo hablaras lo entenderías.

No, definitivamente no lo entiendo.

-Fuera de bromas señorita Mino ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?

-No creo que lo recuerdes, o si quiera lo sepas, pero hace un par de días yo vine aquí por primera vez- empecé a relatar -Algo que si deberías recordar es a aquella golem de arcilla de casi dos metros con un brazo vendado que vino aquí y pidió lo mismo que yo ¿O me equivoco?

-N-No se d-de que me ha-hablas- el hombre se mostraba muy nervioso.

-Talvez, pero quizás te acuerdes de que una vez que le entregaste su recibo "por accidente" escribiste tu nombre junto a tu número telefónico. Eso puede ser muy comprometedor ¿No crees?- respondí con malicia.

-M-mientes. No tienes pruebas que validen esa declaración- comento levantándose de su asiento.

Yo simplemente marque el número que estaba escrito en el recibo con mi teléfono

 _Nee darling! Kimi ga iru kara saikyou janai? Zutto issho nara saikou janai?_

-¿Es ese tu teléfono?- el no respondió, solo se limitó a dejarse caer sobre su asiento -Esa es suficiente respuesta para mí.

-Dime la verdad ¿Fue Evelyn?

-¿Quién?

-No, seguro esto es obra de mi hermana. Voy a hacer que se arrepienta, confíe en ella ¿Y así es como me paga? Pero se perfectamente que esto lo hace por su propio bien. Le ofrecí mi amistad y me escupió en la cara

-No tengo ni la menor idea de a quien diablos te refieres- comenté ganándome su atención de nuevo.

-¿Entonces que tienes que ver tu con aquella golem?- pregunto muy ingenuo.

-Simplemente es mi amiga- fue cuando me torne muy sería -¿Qué es lo que tú quieres tener que ver con aquella golem?

-N-nada en e-especial- respondió algo apenado.

-Lo que tú hiciste fue algo que dejó completamente expuestas tus intenciones. Solo dime la verdad

-Bueno si, de acuerdo, lo admito- comento un tanto resignado -Esa golem es muy linda, fue como amor a primera vista, me gustaría tener algo que ver con ella.

-Como primer punto déjame decirte que el amor a primera vista es una completa estupidez. Lo que tú sientes por esa golem no es amor, es simplemente atracción física por lo linda que tú la consideras. Para amar a una persona no solo necesitas conocer su apariencia, tienes que conocer a la persona que está detrás de esa apariencia, y tu no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo piensa ella. Lo que pasa es que amas la apariencia de esa golem, no a la golem.

-Lo dices cómo si la apreciadas bastante.

-B-bueno, es mi amiga, claro que la aprecio- aunque en más de una ocasión la agredí de forma física.

-¿Y el segundo punto?

-El segundo punto es: Tienes todo mi apoyo para ganarte el corazón (de piedra) de esa golem- le dije con el pulgar arriba.

Bien, antes de que empiecen a pensar mal de mi dejen explicar que plan tengo.

Ese chico aquí presente, Sebas, está atraído por mi amiga, Gala. No entiendo muy bien que piensa ella en base a mi persona por las últimas dos noches que han pasado, pero si logro hacer que deje de interesarse en mi para que me deje en paz y no vuelva a asediar mis labios porque estará muy concentrada con su nueva pareja, para mí ya es ganancia.

¿Qué es algo absurdamente estúpido? Soy la más consiente de eso ¿Qué lo hago solo por mi propio y egoísta beneficio? Hasta cierto punto es verdad ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso cuando puede ser que mi amiga se haya vuelto completamente homosexual y yo trate de emparejarla con algo del sexo opuesto? No pierdo nada con intentarlo, después de todo, ella me contó que tuvo un par de amoríos con otras personas antes de inscribirse en el programa de intercambio.

-Entonces… ¿Tú me ayudarás?- pregunto algo ingenuo señalándome.

-No diré como tal ayudarte- negué con la cabeza -Sera más como darte una mano, dependerá de ti el como resulte.

-Lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- pregunto un tanto entusiasmado.

-Empecé a trabajar aquí, me verás más seguido. Planeare algo y te lo haré saber, solo espera un poco.

-¡Mino!

En ese momento escuche mi nombre siendo gritando por nadie más y nadie menos que Nina, quien se dirigía corriendo hacia mi.

-Gracias al cielo aún estas aquí- dijo recuperando el aliento -Por un momento pensé que te me escaparías.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿hay algún problema?- pregunté un tanto preocupada.

-No diría que es algo grave, simplemente te buscaba para que hablaras con alguien- luego de eso se dio la vuelta -¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Sebastián, un placer- le ofreció la mano a lo cual Nina correspondió.

-¿No es el chico del otro día?- pregunto Nina.

-Efectivamente- afirme -Lo estoy "ayudando" con ella.

-Que amable de tu parte ayudando así a tu amiga- me dio unas palmadas a modo de juego, aunque en realidad lo hago por mis propios intereses.

-¿Necesitas que vuelva contigo?- le pregunté a Nina.

-Si, es por lo que te dije ayer así que te conviene- alegó tomándome del brazo para después comenzar a jalarme.

-Bueno- me gire -Aquí me despido Sebas, que tengas un buen día.

-Espera- me detuvo un poco -Puede ser muy estúpido pero… ¿Podrías decirme su nombre?

En ese momento no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa acompañada de una ligera risa -Gala, grábatelo muy bien chico.

-Gala… Wow, qué lindo nombre, tan lindo como lo es ella.

-Solo procura no babear tanto cuando estés con ella- comento Nina burlándose.

Luego de eso el agitó un poco su cabeza y se despidió de nosotras mientras seguía a Nina hasta el local. Al llegar me percate de otra chica que, sin mucho exagerar, puedo asegurar que es exactamente igual a Nina.

A excepción del color de pelaje, siendo el de Nina más claro, eran completamente iguales. El tipo de cabello, las orejas, el pelaje por todo el cuerpo, la cola (aunque la de Nina se ve más esponjosa), todo en ellas era igual, pero recuerdo que Nina no tenía familiares en Japón.

-Y esta es Mino- dijo Nina señalándome.

-¿Así que por ella me llamaste?- comento la otra chica.

-Igualmente ibas a venir hoy- aclaro Nina -dos pájaros de un Tiro.

 _-Touche-_ alegó la otra chasqueando sus dedos -Bueno, a lo que venimos.

-Hola, soy Mino- le ofrecí la mano.

-Kiara Jonhson- respondió ella con el mismo gesto.

-¿Tu eres la huésped de Kojiro?- comenté.

-No sólo eso, soy aquella que te dará una membresía para el club deportivo Kobold.

-¿Así porque si?- pregunté muy extrañada.

-Le debo un favor a Nina, y ella te debe uno a ti- alegó Kiara.

-En realidad, te lo prometí- dijo Nina -Pero acéptalo en agradecimiento por el pulpo de ayer.

-¿Entonces podré ir cuando quiera el tiempo que quiera?- pregunté muy entusiasmada.

-Solo por un mes- respondió de forma severa Kiara.

-Pues, gracias… supongo- honestamente esperaba algo más.

-A centauro regalado no se le mira el diente- comento Nina.

-Si, tienes razón- comenté -Muchas gracias Kiara.

-No te preocupes, solo pago mis deudas- dijo mirando de reojo a Nina y luego se devolvió conmigo -Cuando tengas tiempo puedes ir y a cualquiera de las chicas les preguntas por mi o por mi hermana, ella también sabe de esto.

-¿Y me darán mi membresía?- pregunté.

-Por un mes- volvió a replicar Kiara.

-Si si, lo se, peor es nada- disentí con la mano -¿Algo más?

-Nada.

En ese momento Kojiro había salido del cuarto para empleados quien fue rápidamente recibido por una tacleada de Kiara. El había terminado con sus horas de trabajo establecidas, por lo que el, acompañada de una muy cariñosa Kiara, paso a retirarse.

-¿No se suponía que no se relaciono con ninguna?- le dije a Nina.

-¿Te lo conto?- pregunto algo incrédula.

-Bueno, un poco si- le dije.

-Es normal, no le cuenta mucho de sus asuntos a aquellos que apenas conoce- dictó ella -De cualquier manera, el aún no se decide, pero aquí entre nos, me agrada más ella.

-Para ser perros y gatos se llevan muy bien- comenté soltando una pequeña risa.

-La magia de la ironía- respondió ella con el mismo gesto.

-¿Y ahora que?- le pregunté.

-Yo antes tengo que cumplir con una hora mas- replicó ella sentándose detrás del mostrador -Por lo tanto necesitas hablar con Kai, pero como te toque le arañare la cara.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté bastante incrédula.

-Solo ve, y si hace algo no dudes en decírmelo.

Ya sin más que hablar pase a ese cuarto que sigo sin saber cómo es que puedo entrar sin tener que agacharme. Dentro pude ver a Kai frente al ordenador que apenas verme se levantó.

-Mino, qué bueno que estás aquí- comento -Necesito que me "ayudes" en algo.

-Lo que se le ofrezca- afirme.

-Esa es la actitud- dijo dirigiéndose hacia uno de los estantes que había -Necesito que te quites la ropa.

-Claro, en un… ¡Momento! ¡¿De que habla?!

En ese momento yo ya no portaba aquella bata que me dio al inicio del día y antes de que me diera cuenta ya me había retirado mi camisa quedando solamente con mi Bra para cubrirme, y por suerte mis manos.

-Vamos, es por el trabajo Mino- respondió el con voz juguetona.

Asi que es esto a lo que referia Nina, debi saberlo ¡¿Por qué diablos tendrían una cama aquí?! ¿Será está la razón por la que otras no superan la semana de prueba?

Claro que yo estoy decidida a vivir una vida normal. Es mi primer empleo, pero hay muchos mas ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿A salir de aquí? ¿Realmente termine haciéndole esto a mi mejor amiga?

-Bien Mino, necesito que dejes de cubrirte con las manos.

Para ese momento yo ya no podía hablar, solo permaneci con los ojos cerrados esperando lo peor, y aún así hice caso a lo que me pidió.

-Bien, vamos a empezar.

Demonios Mino, haz algo por el amor de Dios ¿Enserio no te vas a resistir?

-Wow, se ve muy bien- volvió a decir con ese tono en su voz

No me creo que enserio no me estoy resistiendo a esto.

-Vaya, son más grandes de lo que me pensaba, será muy difícil trabajar con ese tamaño.

En ese momento, mientras yo seguía con un montón de pensamientos sin sentido, sentí algo frío alrededor de mi abdomen, claramente me alerte y al cambio de temperatura di un ligero brinco hacia adelante. Dispuesta a encarar a mi jefe por lo que estaba pasando me di cuenta que estaba a punto de caer por mi brusco movimiento del banco sobre el que estaba quedando a mi altura.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto el un tanto extrañado.

-¿Q-Que c-crees q-que estás ha-haciendo?- fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Tomando tus medidas- me mostró una cinta métrica.

-¿T-te a-atreviste a me-medir mis pechos?- nuevamente fue lo único que pude hacer.

El se mostró pensativo un momento -Bueno, de esa manera mi reacción no fue la más adecuada- comento rascando su barbilla -En realidad estaba midiendo tus brazos.

En ese momento mi sonrojo no pudo haber sido mayor ¿Qué tan mal debo de estar para pensar esas cosas?

-En cualquier caso ¿Por qué estas tomando mis medidas?- pregunté.

-Son para tu uniforme- respondió el -Después de todo, el que te di hoy es muy pequeño para ti.

Ya con eso no me resistí a que tomara mis medidas.

-173-86-136- hablo Kojiro mientras anotaba en una hoja de papel- es más de lo que tenía pensado.

-Sigo sin entender el porque tenías que medir mis caderas- comente mientras me vestía -Solo necesitabas las de mi cintura y busto.

-Es para tener un resultado más exacto- hablo guardando la hoja -Tu turno termino hace tiempo y debo de salir y regresaré en una hora ¿Quisieras que te lleve a casa cuando regrese?

-La verdad es una gran oferta- hablé sentándome en la cama -Aun debo acostumbrarme a las rutas del transporte público. Agradezco mucho tu consideración Kai.

-No te preocupes por eso- hablo saliendo -Regresare en una hora para llevarte a casa.

Y así concluyó mi primer día de trabajo. No fue tal y como yo lo pensé, pero al igual me pasaron cosas que jamás me imaginé, por lo que puedo decir que fue un día muy provechoso.

La verdad es que si estoy un poco cansada, y esa hamburguesa, a pesar de pequeña, estaba muy rica, aunque no se compara a las nuevas cucarachas cien porciento pulcras y nutritivas del KFH…

Debo dejar de hacer esas bromas.

Sin mucho más en mi cabeza solo termine dejándome caer en la cama. Bueno, mentiría si dijera eso. No paro de pensar ¡¿Por qué la cama es de mi tamaño?!

Bah, lo pensaré luego, quiero descansar un poco.

Continuará…

 **Aparte**

 _Ahhh ¿Hace cuanto no empezabamos una mañana con Mikos? El pobre está un poco abandonado, y este capítulo al igual que los próximos demostraran que así será por un tiempo :v_

 _Eh? ¿La excusa? Ah si, casi lo olvidó ¿Tan rápido acabaron de leer? Bueno, es un capi corto relativamente,_

 _Bueno, no pensé en una excusa lo suficientemente válida para salvarme de la paliza que me espera por la tardanza, a no ser que…_

 _Si me pegan me tardaré a propósito para el próximo… Eso solo lo empeora ¿Verdad?_

 _Ya fuera de bromas ¿Me tarde? La verdad si ¿Valió la pena la espera? No sé, eso dependerá de ustedes :v_

 _Me tarde pero enserio, hay varias razones del porque._

 _Cómo primer punto quiero culpar a mi escuela por ponerme a estudiar para mis exámenes finales, por realizar un montón de proyectos y por encimarme las fechas de entregas de las 7 materias :'v_

 _Termine mi semestre hace una semana pero aún había puntos que pulir._

 _Como segundo punto, esto si es culpa mía. Me agarro el vicio del dibujo y me pase casi un mes entero sin escribir por estar dibujando ¿Qué cosa? Un simple bosquejo de Mino. Si algún día agarro el valor para enseñarlo lo publicaré en algún lado para que lo puedan ver, aunque talvez tarde puesto que aún faltan algunos detalles._

 _Cómo tercer punto, es que he estado trabajando en 3 capítulos de esta historia al mismo tiempo ¿Debería centrarme en uno solo? Si, pero el próximo capítulo está prácticamente acabado, así que no tardará mucho (eso espero, talvez me de un bloqueo y no puede avanzar como a mi me gustaría :v)_

 _Cómo cuarto y último punto, sufrí un ataque de aneurisma cerebral (metafóricamente) ¡Demonios! ¡Ahhh! Que complicado es trabajar con más de dos personajes en la misma escena, espero que con la descripción dada no se pierdan. Si de por sí aún tengo dudas con la extensión verbal, el tener que trabajar con tres personajes es casi imposible pero bueno, hice lo que pude :v_

 _Creo que es todo por ahora, un saludito especial a_ **Onix Star** _por ese pequeño guiño (Vi la oportunidad y no pude evitarlo) (Y uno pequeñito a_ **Tarmo** _;v)_

 _También un saludo y un enorme, pero así bien grande y chido agradecimiento por todos aquellos que estan aquí, enserio, no sé cómo me soportan con lo lento e inconsistente que soy en esto :v_

 _Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

 _Pd: ¿Qué porque dividí el capítulo en partes? Eso lo explicaré en el próximo._


	8. Esfuerzate (Gala) parte 1

Mi vida diaria como chica monstruo

Capitulo 8: Esfuérzate (Gala) Parte 1

NdeBria: Hola a todos, soy Bria. Probablemente se pregunten _¿Y ella quien es? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está el tipo que se tarda en actualizar la historia?_ Todo a su tiempo. Me gustaría hablar más de mi, pero mi primer trabajo es solo anunciar el nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Una mañana completamente normal empieza, con una ligera diferencia.

-¡Mikos despierta! ¡El desayuno ya está listo!

Esa es mi huésped: Mino.

Demonios ¿Qué le ocurre hoy? Nunca antes se digno en despertarme, y menos golpeando la puerta de mi habitación y entrando como si nada. Estoy seguro que esa marca en la puerta es de una de sus pezuñas.

Salí de mi habitación con un cambio sencillo para encontrarme con "otra" Mino.

La que yo conozco y me fue asignada como huésped, es aquella que en cualquier mal uso de la palabra te partiría en dos, y en más de una ocasión se a mostrado como la típica _Tsundere_ , además de sufrir constantes cambios de humor, siendo eso principalmente por su carácter y no un problema mental, entre otros más que no me molestarte en mencionar.

Y justo ahora se encuentra ella tan feliz, tan radiante, con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, esos ojos con un resplandor inigualable. El movimiento sincronizado de su cola, cuerpo y orejitas demuestran una amplia alegría.

¡¿Qué diablos le pasó a mi Mino?!

Ella se volteo a mi ofreciéndole esa amplia sonrisa, además de un par de platos con lo que vendría a ser mi desayuno: Uno con algunas bolitas de melón bañadas en miel y con granola encima, y en el otro una torre de tres panqueques con el clásico cuadrado de mantequilla y un vaso con lo que puede ser un licuado.

¡¿Qué diablos le pasó a mi Mino?!

-Oye Mino- hablé -¿Te pasa algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- volteo con otro par de platos pero con el doble de lo que contenían los míos.

-Tu sabes- la señale -Actúas tan… diferente.

-Que cosas dices Mikos- comento sin borrar esa sonrisa -Yo sigo siendo la misma.

-Si ajá- esto pasaba en la escuela todo el tiempo -Mejor dime quien y cuanto te pago ¿Fue Gala verdad?

En ese momento Mino paso de un rostro de felicidad al de una persona con algún tipo de trauma, y que conserve esa gran sonrisa no ayuda.

-G-gala? No, no sé dónde está.

-Pero yo no pregunté…

-No te preocupes por ella. Vamos, come tu desayuno.

En ese momento pasó su tenedor para cortar un poco de los panqueques, con la diferencia de que no se detuvo al tocar el plato, sino que lo termino rompiendo.

-Oh, pero que descuidada soy- comento con su sonrisa. Acaba de pasar de dulce a terrorífica.

-Mino, enserio creo que…

-Yo estoy perfecta- dijo entre dientes.

-Mino…

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?- en ese momento su sonrisa se desvaneció y su semblante pasó a uno serio -Por favor.

No sé exactamente lo que pasa en su cabeza ahora mismo, pero supongo que no es algo bueno. Debería preocuparme por ello, pero me preocupare mejor por que no quiera matarme por ser muy insistente.

-¿Qué harás el día de hoy?- pregunto ella de nuevo con su sonrisa (la linda, no la de terror)

-Básicamente podría quedarme en casa, aunque también me dan ganas de salir un poco, nada más ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Pues como ya sabes, el día de hoy empiezo a trabajar. Es un empleo simple pero ya es algo.

-Me alegra que hayas conseguido un trabajo- dije comiendo una bolita de melón.

Nuestra plática fue de lo más normal del mundo. Algunos temas triviales y el como esperamos que fuera el día de hoy. Ya con un poco más de tiempo terminamos el desayuno.

-Mikos- habló Mino detrás de mi -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por ti, lo que sea- le respondí con un guiño -Menos prestarte dinero.

-Me gustaría que me llevaras al centro comercial.

-Claro, por mí no hay problema.

Mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta Gala salió de su habitación. Ella igualmente comienza a trabajar (de nuevo) el día de hoy, así que amablemente me ofrecí a llevarla a las oficinas de MON, ella con gusto acepto y así salimos los tres.

La fortuna de todo esto es que Smith cambio mi auto por uno donde pueda salir plácidamente con Mino.

-Bien- hablé mientras las chicas subían al auto -Asegúrense de mantener piernas, manos, cuernos y colas dentro del vehículo en todo momento mientras este en movimiento, y me refiero a ti Mino.

Ella simplemente desvío la mirada y comenzó a silbar. Se cree que no la conozco.

-Pónganse los cinturones de seguridad y no lo desabrochen hasta que arribemos a su destino- proseguí -A menos que sean lo suficiente resistentes para sobrevivir a un accidente automotriz ¿Verdad Gala?

-Me conoces bien, pero soy una agente de la ley, la seguridad es primero.

Ya con las bromas hechas fui directo al centro comercial, puesto que es el que está más cerca y que no me gustaría que Mino llegará tarde en su primer día.

Una vez ahí ella bajo y se dispuso a entrar. Espero que le vaya bien.

-¿Te preocupa?- comento Gala a mi lado.

-No sé si decirlo así- respondí -Es verdad que no ha salido más que dos veces, pero lo hará bien, creo.

-Bueno, es normal. Siempre te preocupas por aquellos a los que quieres.

-Si, como su amiga debes estar preocupada de como lo hará ¿Verdad?

-Si, solamente como su amiga- su tono de voz se noto algo apagado.

-Confió en que lo hará bien.

-Igualmente está bien que tú te preocupes por ella, después de todo la quieres mucho.

Esa declaración si que me tomo por sorpresa. No esperaba un comentario tan directo de parte de Gala.

-B-bueno, no sé si tenemos el mismo concepto de "querer"

-¿Eso quiere decir que no estás interesado en ella?- se mostró bastante curiosa.

-Pfff, que va, ella es mi huésped y se quedará como tal- dicte deteniéndome frente a las oficinas, no tomo tanto tiempo como pensé -¿A que viene la pregunta?

-Mera curiosidad. Cómo representante de la ley del acta, y con la tendencia de los anfitriones por enamorarse de sus huéspedes o viceversa, es mejor descartar las posibilidades- dijo bajando del auto -Aquí me despido. Pasa un buen día Mikos.

Una vez llegado al destino de Gala ella solo bajo y se despidió de mi para correr al interior de las instalaciones de MON.

Espero que a ella también le vaya bien.

* _ **POV Gala***_

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo de floja en casa, pero también extraño patear traseros. Para ser una piedra no me gusta estar mucho tiempo quieta.

Cómo todas las mañana en las que venía aquí, al entrar saludo a las chicas que aparentemente tenían una misión. Me encantaría estar involucrada pero la maldita fractura me detuvo, deberé cuidarme mejor para la próxima.

Cómo primer paso debo ir con Smith para notificarle de mi presencia.

-Toc toc, alguien toca la puerta de la jefa.

-Gala qué gusto verte- comento sentada frente al escritorio -Pasa de una vez.

-También me alegro de verla Smith- respondí con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba -¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Bien, supongo- ella se levantó -¿Gustas algo de café?

-No, muchas gracias. El café no me dará energía y yo nunca amanezco cansada- disentí con la mano -¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "supongo"?

-Como primero, esas dos se quejan demasiado de tu ausencia.

-Me extrañan, eso es todo.

-De hecho, es porque ahora ellas tienen que hacer todo el trabajo por su cuenta- comento hojeando algunos papeles en su escritorio.

-Les hace falta tiempo juntas- sonreí maliciosamente -Ese era mi plan desde un inicio.

-¿Y tú plan incluía una fractura en tu brazo?- comento muy incrédula.

-Detalles Smith, detalles. No hay plan perfecto y no tuve tiempo de afinarlo, debía ponerlo en marcha cuanto antes, y por lo que me dice rindió frutos.

-Escucha Gala, lo que tú y las chicas decidan hacer es muy su problema, pero yo necesito que se encuentren en buenas condiciones cuando se les necesite- dictó mirándome fijamente -MON salió hace un momento, por lo que sabes perfectamente lo que les corresponde a ti y a tu equipo.

-Si, lo se. Esperemos que este día sea algo calmado.

-Eso es lo que decimos todas cuándo sale el sol.

-Pero así nos ganamos el pan- le comenté con tono juguetón.

-Un pan que tú no comerás- respondió ella con una sonrisa -Siempre te gusta hacer este tipo de bromas.

-Y no me cansare de hacerlo- luego de eso me levanté y salí de su oficina. No sin antes despedirme, la etiqueta es importante.

Podría simplemente partir con "mi" equipo, pero ella me insistió en realizarme un pequeño análisis.

Una vez frente a la puerta me dispuse a entrar.

-¿Hay algún alma por aquí?- pregunté asomándome por la puerta.

-Sabes que no, después de todo estoy muerta.

Ahí está, la doctora Saadia Vanessa Redguard.

-Siempre que vengo aquí hacemos la misma broma- comenté pasando por completo.

-Esa eres solo tu, yo solo te sigo la corriente- comento con un tono algo malhumorado frente a su computador.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Smith volvió a dejarte mucho trabajo?- me burle de ella.

-Talvez- volvió a decir con ese tono -No todas podemos tener vacaciones cuando nos lastimamos.

-¿Acaso es envidia eso que huelo?- comenté solo para molestarla.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez!- vocifero muy furiosa.

-Oblígame, te reto.

-¡Pues adelante!- dictó levantándose de su asiento -¡Ven y déjame cerrarte la boca a besos!

-Yo también te quiero negra ninfómana- comenté sacudiendo un poco su cabello a lo que ella volvió a sentarse.

-Ve al maldito grano ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Smith me mandó aquí por un chequeo. Ya sabes, por lo de mi brazo y eso- comenté señalando mi brazo.

-Solo siéntate, en un momento me ocupo- comento sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Redguard me agrada y demás, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que ahora mismo podría estar viendo quien sabe cuántas cochinadas en su ordenador, eso o en realidad hace su trabajo. Es difícil saber en ocasiones.

Luego de un rato se levantó y camino hasta mi con una tabla de apuntes.

-Cuéntame ¿Cómo has sentido tu brazo desde aquella vez?- comento mientras lo veía.

-Nada raro. Se siente como si nunca me lo hubiera fracturado- dije mientras anotaba en la tabla.

-Bueno, solo una revisión general- dijo dándome la espalda -Solo quítate la ropa y empezaremos.

-Lo haré si apaga la cámara

-¿C-cual cam…?- antes de que terminará señale a la esquina de su oficina donde claramente se podía apreciar una cámara -Vamos, esa ni siquiera me pertenece; es parte del edificio.

-Pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con esas grabaciones.

-Sabes, suena como si te avergonzaras de tu cuerpo- comento mirándome de arriba hacia abajo -Lo cual no debería ser.

-No me malinterpretes Saadia- comenté -Me siento muy orgullosa de este escultural cuerpo, fue tallado en mármol por los mismos dioses, pero me preocupa lo que alguien como tú pueda hacer con ese archivo de video.

-Si te parece la apagare- hablo yendo hacia la cámara -Me sirven las imágenes mentales que pueda guardar.

-Sabes Redguard, a veces creo que estás enferma- comenté mientras me retiraba la ropa -Y no precisamente del virus que te regreso a la vida.

-Solo sube a la plataforma- dijo apuntando al aparato -Mientras más antes terminemos esto, más tiempo tendré para terminar mi trabajo. Además de pedir las grabaciones de la cámara- esto último lo dijo en voz baja pero aún así la escuché.

No tiene sentido discutir con ella, después de todo está podrida, y me refiero en mente y cuerpo.

Luego de eso comenzó a tomar tanto mi estatura como mi peso

-198 cm, no has crecido desde la última vez- comento mientras lo anotaba en su tabla -Aunque si puedo decir que subiste un par de kilos, ahora pesas 177 kg

Ok, antes de que piensen mal de mi y que soy prácticamente una gorda, quiero aclarar que mis manos son 30 kg extra por las piedras, lo mismo con mis piernas que son 60 kg

Eso hace un total de 90 kg de peso muerto por así decirlo (después de todo estoy viva) (bueno, más o menos)

-Tus medidas siguen igual, a excepción de tus pechos y cintura- dijo ella con cinta métrica en manos -Debo decir que tus pechos crecieron 4 cm, y, a pesar de subir de peso, tu cintura se redujo 2 cm.

-Eso es bueno- comenté -¿Cuáles son mis medidas ahora?

-157 para tus pechos, 77 para tu cintura y 118 para tus caderas.

-Excelente- exclame -Cada día me parezco más a Tío, aunque aún me falte pecho- Y la altura pero eso no importa.

-Bien Gala, todo parece estar en orden, como siempre- comento mientras volvía a vestirme a lo que ella me detuvo -Antes de que te vayas necesito que me permitas una sesión de fotos.

-Redguard, podré ser de piedra pero no una estúpida- comenté cruzando mis brazos -Solo dígame la verdad ¿Son para su uso? ¿Para la degenerada de Emy? ¿Planea venderlas a algún tipo de fetichista por la geología? Si es así, no me negare si me ofreces algo de dinero.

-En realidad, son para la investigación de la cual te hablé.

-Pero para eso me tomaste unas hace un par de semanas.

-En realidad esas si fueron para mí uso.

-¿Qué no tenías no sé cuánto de fotos de Tio? Se supone que con eso es más que suficiente.

-Es una larga historia- dijo girando sus ojos -Tus medidas son similares, sin mencionar que son casi idénticas. Me harías un gran favor.

-Te lo permitiré solo por esta vez porque son para la investigación- replique solo dejándome la ropa interior -Pero cuando lo necesites, no dudes en pedirme una noche a solas- respondí guiñándole.

-¿Qué te parece mañana temprano?- pregunto mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Parece que graduarse en el MIT no ayuda a saber cuándo alguien te está tomando el pelo- comenté revoloteando su cabello nuevamente.

-Maldita piedra ilusionista- vocifero con notoria molestia -Solo prendes la estufa para no cocinar nada.

-Y tampoco ayuda para hacer buenas analogías- replique volviendo a vestirme.

-¿Qué pasa con las fotos Gala?- pregunto con cámara en mano.

-Usa las que tenías para tu uso personal- luego me dirigí a la puerta -O usa las de la cámara. Podré ser de piedra pero no una estúpida.

Luego de eso me despedí lanzándole un besito para molestarla dejándola sola con sus maldiciones siendo susurradas hacia quien sabe quien.

Una vez fuera, me dirigí hacia donde guardo mi equipamiento.

Ahhh, mi querida _Fabi_ , no sabes cuánto te echaba de menos. Es tiempo de repartir un poco de plomo transformado en goma.

Y por si se lo preguntan, si, le puse nombre a mi arma, hasta cierto punto es normal.

Una preciosa escopeta Fabarm SDASS con un color completamente negro mate. Esa linda mira de punto rojo, acompañada de su porta cartuchos con una capacidad de 7 cartuchos más ubicada en la culata (honestamente es lo que más me gusta de _Fabi)_ Claro que me encantaría que fueran perdigones de goma, pero Smith me insistió en que fueran de una bala, pero bueno, peor es nada.

Acompañada en una funda en mi muslo derecho se encuentra _Gabi_ , una Glock 17c. No está muy equipada ya que me gusta más como es y así la quiero mucho.

Además de los bonitos uniformes que usamos. Son completamente iguales a los de MON, con la excepción de que ese amarillo (el cual no me gusta para nada) fue cambiado por unos tonos de azul más oscuro (y algunos detalles sin importancia que le agregué a mi uniforme con la ayuda de Tio)

Una vez lista y equipada me dirigí hacia donde mi equipo se encontraba listo para hacer cumplir la ley. El cuarto de Hikari en las oficinas.

-¡Chicas ya llegué!- grite entrando tras haberle dado una patada a la puerta

En ese momento las dos se sorprendieron bastante por presentarme sin previo aviso.

-¡Gala!- grito muy fuerte mi compañera

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- fue turno de la capitana.

-Vine a cumplir mi labor genio- comenté desde la puerta -Andando, nos toca lo de siempre.

Luego de eso me retire con dirección al estacionamiento donde espere a aquellas dos por un par de minutos más. Luego de eso las pude ver llegar ya con su equipamiento. Mi equipo para repartir justicia por la ciudad, aquellas que me ayudan a mantener el orden tanto para nosotras mismas como para todos aquellos a los que apreciamos, mis hermanas de armas.

Mis grandes amigas: Hikari y Azalea.

-¡Más te vale que valga la pena el día de hoy maldita piedra!- comento mordazmente Hikari

-Mas tarde tendrás tiempo de comer- comenté bromeando a lo que ella simplemente cerro la puerta del piloto con gran fuerza demostrando su enojo. Por parte de Azalea no hubo comentario (como siempre) y subió por la parte trasera cediéndome el lugar del copiloto.

Una vez arriba las tres, simplemente debíamos hacer patrullaje para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden.

Cada vez que hacemos esto tenemos la costumbre de comer algo más en las tardes, y ya que el día de hoy va completamente tranquilo llegó la hora de comer antes de que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¿Y qué tal todo chicas?- pregunté a ambas.

-Muy tranquilo- comento Azalea. Una lagartija con unas escamas de un tono rojas, al igual que su larga y muy bonita cabellera, además de esos ojos de color esmeralda. No es muy alta a comparación mía o de Luz, pero según lo que yo pienso (y dice su examen médico) que mide apenas 167 cm. Al igual que yo y Hikari, viene con el uniforme de MON, aunque se podría decir que este es un poco más "especial"

-Especialmente porque alguien se tomó unas vacaciones que no merecía- comento bastante ofendida Hikari. Una oso de la cual no se puede decir mucho. Ojos de color violeta, un cabello de color miel, y ella si es alta al igual que yo (según su examen que también fisgonee un poco) de 187 cm. Cuerpo humano con pelo desde las manos hasta el brazo, similar en sus piernas; desde pies a muslo. Es prácticamente como yo y Azalea, solo que en lugar de piedras o escamas, pelo. Lo sé por lo que he visto en las duchas. Junto a ella no podemos olvidar esas monísimas orejitas que lleva. En más de una ocasión me ha dado por sobar su cabeza y mimarla, pero el cañón de una Colt apuntando a mi mentón o al costado de mi cráneo me ha detenido de eso.

-Tampoco es para tanto- comente a ambas

-No tienes idea de cuan difícil es para nosotras hacer esto solas- agrego Hikari.

-En primera, siguen vivas, por lo que estuvieron bien- mencioné encarándola -Y en segundo, parecen unas inútiles por no poder hacer nada sin mi presencia. Y se supone que la de menor rango soy yo.

-L-lo que pasa es que L-luz está molesta porque ella t-también quería un descanso- comento una tímida Azalea como de costumbre.

-¡Demonios _pastelito!_ ¡Se suponía que ella no lo supiera!- comento muy furiosa Hikari a Azalea.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que en el fondo me admiras!- le dije con el afán de molestarla.

-Eso es absolutamente estúpido y sin sentido- comento, luego se volteo con Azalea -Y tu, me traicionaste _pastelito_. Eso duele más de lo que piensas.

-Ni te quejes, además, no me gusta que me llames por ese apodo- comento muy sonrojada.

-¿Hablas de...?- antes de que terminara su pregunta ella fue "interrumpida" por el movimiento de la cabeza de Azalea en forma afirmativa.

Luz comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, fue entonces cuando esa típica sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Que tiene de malo que te diga "mi pastel"?- comento haciendo énfasis en el apodo.

-¡Sabes perfectamente el porque!- comento Azalea aún más avergonzada.

-No veo nada de malo con querer meterte el dedo cuando nadie te ve- respondió sin ni una sola pizca de vergüenza.

Un silencio se formó dentro del vehículo, lo único destacable era el sonido del exterior y nulo sonido por la vergüenza de Azalea. Al menos hasta que me dispuse a romperlo.

- _Traficando_ _rimas_ , _traficando_ _estilo_.

-¡La piedra si me entiende!- comento Luz con gran júbilo para luego chocar palmas las dos.

En ese momento, ambas terminamos entre carcajadas mientras Azalea seguía siendo consumida por la vergüenza.

Para ser honesta, sus platicas tan privadas y libidinosas nunca me molestaron, de hecho, creo siempre me daban igual. Luego de un tiempo alejada de estas dos, sus bromas tan buenas como malas, además de estúpidas eras algo que echaba de menos.

Y por si se lo preguntan, si, ellas dos son pareja.

-Oye, tu español ya no es tan malo- comento luz.

-He tenido una buena maestra- comenté posando mi mano en su hombro.

-No tienes porque destacar…

-Aquella serket que se mudo al lado es muy buena.

-¡Oye!- grito ella un poco más ofendida.

-Tranquila, es broma- trate de calmarla.

-Mas te vale, me quitaría el trabajo- añadió un poco más relajada.

-No te doy ni un quinto por las clases- dije volviendo a mi asiento.

-Lo se. Lo único gratificante es que tengo alguien que me entiendas cuando me da por gritar palabrotas- luego de eso libero una pequeña risa.

-Eso puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta.

-Pero no es lo mismo en un idioma que en tu lengua natal- explicó ella –Además de que así siempre puedo alburearte cuando me sienta aburrida.

-Pues gracias, supongo- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Mi amiga aquí presente es así, y por si se lo preguntan, si, mi amiga es mexicana ¿Que porque la llamamos Luz o Hikari? Ambas son la misma palabra en japonés y español, con la ventaja de que ambas palabras perfectamente pueden ser usadas como nombres.

-¿Entonces todo va bien?- volví a preguntar.

-Dentro de lo que cabe- comento Azalea.

-Seguimos vivas, eso es algo que debemos agradecer- replicó Luz.

-Lamento que las haya dejado toda la semana pasada- dije con un poco de culpa.

-No te sientas mal- alegó Luz -Lo importante es que estás aquí y ahora.

-Y que no pasa a nada grave- añadió Azalea.

-Gracias chicas- respondí a ambas.

-Aunque- alegó Hikari -Me sorprende que por solo una fractura te ausentaras tanto tiempo.

-Gracias por el apoyo moral- replique sardónicamente.

-Cuando quieras- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa -También recuerda que si no puedes con esto podrías retirarte.

-Y lo dice la gringa- comenté.

-Una cosa son los americanos- dijo con una mueca de desagrado -Y los _chingones_ mexicanos.

-Ahhh disculpe usted señora salta muros.

-Eso ofende pero lo dejaré pasar.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a tu país come tacos?

-Eso también ofende- dijo bastante calmada -Créeme, en más de una ocasión he pensado volver a mi país.

-¿Y porque no lo haces?- pregunté.

-Me gustaría volver a la tierra que me vio nacer- relato ella -Pero no me gustaría dejar todo lo que tengo aquí.

-Es muy cierto- fue lo único que pude decir.

-No pienso dejar todo lo que he logrado aquí- dijo señalándose a si misma -Tampoco planeo abandonar a la única familia que tengo. Pero algo que jamás haría- se dio vuelta hacia atrás -Es dejar a mi _pastelito_ atrás.

-A mi me encantaría visitar tu hogar- dijo azalea con una sonrisa.

-Pues alista tus maletas que nos vamos- dijo tomándola del cuello con su brazo -En cuanto Smith nos de vacaciones (y nos pague) dejamos a la piedra durante un mes.

-Seria un alivio- replique -Y ojalá te quedes el resto de tu vida.

-Lo haría, pero no sería tan fácil- alegó Luz -El acta es un problema aquí en Japón. Piensa que tan beneficiosa pueda ser en el extranjero.

-Tal vez no por mucho- dije con voz juguetona -Hay rumores de que por ahí hay alguna extraespecie que quiere mejorar el acta en otros países. Principalmente en…

-México- se apresuró a decir -La conozco. Esa tal Ana María o algo así.

-¿Aquella que sale con su guardaespaldas?- interrogo Azalea.

-El tipo…- trato de recordar -Rodrigo Gonzáles.

-Roberto García- corregí.

-Ándale. Ese _wey-_ dijo Luz.

-Podría ser que haga buenos cambios al acta del país- comenté.

-Y esperemos que sea así- agrego luz -De otra forma tendría que seguir soportándote.

-Pues perdón por molestarte con mi amistad- remarque con indignación.

-Disculpa no aceptada- dijo sonriente -Eres como una piedra en el zapato.

En ese momento Azalea trato de contener su risa lo más que pudo (sin mucho éxito) poniendo sus manos cubriendo su boca. Era tanta la gracia que incluso no lo soporto más y termino dando ligeros golpes al costado de la camioneta.

-Chicas, las aprecio- dije después de que azalea recobrar la compostura -Y se que ustedes también…

-No tanto- interrumpió luz. Yo solo la ignore.

-Pero a veces me siento sola- recrimine -¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser ustedes dos contra mi?

-Porque así es más divertido- dijo Hikari -El ser una piedra ayuda a que nuestros insultos no te duelan.

-En realidad si ofenden- aclare.

-Lamentamos todo lo que decimos Gala- afirmó Azalea -Pero recuerda que en realidad te apreciamos. Nuestros despliegues de hostilidad no son con la peor de las intenciones.

-Las mías si lo son.

Luego del comentario de Luz ambas simplemente volvieron a reír, podré quererlas mucho, pero a veces quisiera darles una merecida reprimenda. En ese momento quería simplemente ignorarlas, terminando la hamburguesa que habíamos comprado simplemente me recosté en el asiento para dormir un poco. No es que este cansada, simplemente quiero ignorarlas un poco, aunque eso no duro mucho, un aproximado de 15 minutos.

-Oye piedra, despierta- dijo Hikari moviéndome de mis hombros.

-Que pasas chicas.

-Robo a un banco- comento Azalea -solo se tienen objetivos liminales por lo que tendremos que intervenir.

-Espero que no hayas perdido la práctica- dijo Luz provocativamente.

-Lo que bien se aprende no se olvida- respondí con el mismo tono.

Una vez allí nos colocamos fuera del lugar con la señorita Smith esperando por nosotras.

-Me alegra que llegarán a tiempo chicas- comento Smith frente a nosotras.

-¿Cuál es el asunto jefa?- comento Luz.

-Como pueden ver, un robo al banco- comento acomodando sus gafas -Por lo que podemos ver, solo hay liminales dentro. 2 Kobolds, 1 Dragonewt y 2 hombres lagarto.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunté.

-Espero algo sencillo, pero necesito que liberen a los rehenes- luego se miro a Azalea -Ya sabes que hacer.

-Si jefa- afirmó Azalea -¿Alguna forma de entrar?

-Lo clásico, ductos de aire- dijo Smith sacando planos del edificio en cuestión -Puedes pasar perfectamente por la parte trasera, recorrerán todo el camino hasta la sala principal y con ello atraerás la atención de todos.

-No se preocupe Smith- afirmó Luz -No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, déjenoslo a nosotras.

-Confió en ustedes- fue lo último que dijo Smith.

-Bien chicas, juntas- dijo Luz a lo que nos juntamos en círculo -Esto es exactamente igual al entrenamiento de hace un mes, lo practicamos bastante en ese entonces ¿Saben que hacer?

Ante eso solo asentimos las dos y luego no colocamos en posición para empezar.

-Bien _pastelito_ , ya sabes la ruta que debes tomar- hablo Hikari a través de la radio -Avísanos cuando te encuentres lista.

-Afirmativo- dijo Azalea -Solo una cosa mas.

-¿Qué pasa _pastelito_?- dijo Luz

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- grito Azalea.

-Hasta el día que te mueras- comento Luz con una ligera risa. Azalea solo gruño y corto la comunicación -¿Cómo vas tu piedra?

-Lista y esperando sus órdenes- fue mi turno de hablar por la radio.

-Bien, sabes el plan- Hablo ella -Cuando Azalea atraiga la atención de todos, será nuestro turno.

Y así el operativo comenzó. Con Azalea andando por los ductos de aire, con Luz fuera con la policía y conmigo detrás del edificio, esperando la señal de Azalea.

-Umh… ¿Chicas? Ahí un ligero problema- se escucho a Azalea por la radio.

-¿Qué pasa linda?- comento Luz -¿Algún inconveniente que debamos tomar en cuenta?

-Un poco, si. Es algo complicado de decir- se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Vamos, solo dispara- fue mi turno de hablar.

-M-me atore e-en los du-ductos.

-…

-…

-¡No me dejen así! ¡Digan algo por favor!

-Linda, te dejé en claro que no puedes llevar tu Galil en brazos mientras vas por ahí- dijo Luz con un tono algo molesto.

-Lo se, es solo que…- ella se mostraba muy dudosa.

-Si no nos dices no podremos continuar- hablé.

-¡Mi trasero se atoro en los ductos!

-…

-…

-¡Chicas, no me hagan esto de nuevo!

-Demonios Linda- reclamo Hikari -Entiendo que tengas un físico perfecto, pero no es momento para bromas.

-N-no es b-broma, me atore de verdad- explicó Azalea.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan capitana?- pregunté a Luz.

-Denme un minuto.

Luego de eso alrededor de unos dos o tres minutos volvimos a obtener respuesta de Hikari.

-Ligero cambio de planes- hablo Luz con un tono serio _-pastelito,_ trata de retroceder y gira a la derecha en el segundo ducto que veas, y luego a la izquierda, no será el mismo lugar pero esperemos tenga el mismo efecto.

-Entiendo, intentaré retroceder- hablo Azalea.

-Piedra, con el ligero cambio tendrás que entrar por el costado derecho en vez de la entrada trasera.

-Pero eso implica…

-Que atravesaras la pared- declaró Luz -Confió en que podrás hacerlo.

-Sin problemas- me apresure a decir.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedaré en mi lugar porque soy _barbara_.

-¿Quién te crees? ¿Numero 1?- comenté de forma burlona.

-No ahí tiempo para referencias de series _cartoon_ , tenemos una misión en progreso.

Una ves que no reubicamos, Azalea estaba lista para entrar. Ella dio su señal y se le permitió entrar. Apenas entrar tomo cobertura sin que nadie la notará.

-¿Qué puedes ver linda?- hablo Luz.

-Veo a los cinco sujetos de los que hablo Smith, además de eso puedo ver 12 rehenes, cuatro empleados del banco y ocho civiles, cuatro de ellos presentan características liminales.

-Eso es bueno- fue mi turno de hablar -Puedes eliminarlos uno a uno en pocos minutos.

-La piedra tiene razón- hablo Hikari -Si la cosa se tuerce un poco estaremos para respaldarte.

-Esperen- espeto Azalea de repente -Dos tipos más salieron de la bóveda, posiblemente se encuentren más dentro.

-Bueno, eso cambia un poco el asunto, pero no el plan- dijo Luz -Elimina a los que puedas lo antes posible, y si sientes que se te va aunque sea un poco de las manos, no dudes en decirnos.

Una vez todo aclarado, Azalea salto rápidamente disparando con su IMI Galil a los dos Kobolds que se encontraban junto a los rehenes. Una Galil completamente de un color gris estático, una mira holográfica. Para ser honesta a esa las tres la conocemos como " _Giovanna"_

Luego volvió a cubrirse mientras los otros cinco tipos tomaban cobertura y disparaban hacia donde se encontraba nuestra compañera.

Luego de una pausa ella volvió a levantarse con la diferencia de que solo pudo eliminar a un nekomata (de los que salió de la bóveda) ya que el dragonewt y los hombres lagarto lograban cubrirse siempre con sus brazos y alas en el caso del dragonewt.

-Chicas- hablo Azalea -No es que tenga problemas pero no me caería mal un poco de ayuda para quitarme a esos cuatro de encima.

-Bien, Gala y yo te apoyaremos, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido- reclamo Luz.

-Lo siento querida, pero sabes que debo hacerlo- hablo Azalea.

En ese momento ella salió eliminando al cuarto tipo siendo un elfo dejando que las tres especies restantes dispararan hacia Azalea quien se había quedado al descubierto por completo, solo para terminar cayendo al suelo como si de una persona muerta se tratase.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito luz con rabia -¡Estúpidos ataques suicidas que usa!

-Supongo que ahora entró yo capitana- hablé.

-Ya sabes que hacer Gala- hablo Hikari -Manda esa pared abajo.

Luego de su orden, me abalance a la pared impactándola con mi costado derecho haciendo solo un montón de polvo en el aire. Apenas pude tener un poco de visibilidad actúen casi por instinto. Cómo primera acción que hice fue golpear con la culata de _Fabi_ al dragonewt, a quien tenía más cerca directo en el rostro para luego disparar a un hombre lagarto.

El otro de ellos tan pronto pudo reaccionar al haber eliminado a dos de ellos en segundos quiso vaciar lo mucho o poco que quedará el cargador de su arma, pero tres tiros por parte del arma de Luz lo detuvieron. Ella uso su confiable DSR-50 que, al igual que _Fabi_ , es completamente negra. Su sistema de cerrojo le permitió dar uno directo a su arma, desviado su mira de mi persona, luego uno directo al pecho y luego a la cabeza, dejándolo completamente en el suelo.

-Todo limpio por aquí- Hablé.

-Libera a los rehenes- dictó Luz -Yo entraré en un momento.

Fui directo y con mis propias manos fui rompiendo las ataduras de cada uno de los rehenes, mientras que con mi visión periférica pude ver cómo Azalea se levantaba de entre los muertos.

Bueno, en realidad no. Se sabe perfectamente que las escamas, tanto de dragonewt, wyverns y lagartos son capaces de repeler cualquier arma blanca e inclusive algunos calibres de bala.

¿Recuerdan que dije que el uniforme de Azalea era un poco "especial"? Bueno, su traje no está compuesto solo de tela común y corriente, sino de tela de arachne, la cual es más flexible que el nilon y más resistente que el acero, pero para que la cosa no se quede así, su chaleco está compuesto por un material aún más útil que el propio Kevlar: Escamas de lagartos.

Hace no mucho alguien que trabaja para MON descubrió que la piel muerta que desprenden es un poco menos resistente que las escamas en general, pero al ser delgadas, flexibles y ligeras, agrupar cierta cantidad puede ser suficiente como para triplicar la resistencia de las escamas de la especie en si, lo cual lo vuelve algo completamente útil para este tipo de trabajos.

Claro ejemplo es cuando un tipo que salió de quién sabe donde con un cuchillo que igualmente saco de quién sabe donde se lanzó contra Azalea, y tras notar que no pudo hacer nada ella solo lo tomo del brazo, lo obligó a soltar su arma y desenfundo su Colt con la que le disparo una sola vez a quemarropa en el abdomen.

Sigo pensando que un arma así no es muy "útil" para este tipo de situación, pero alguien le consigue balas de goma para su arma por lo que le permiten usarla.

-¿Qué tal tu siesta?- hablé en tono burlón.

-No tan agradable como quisiera- hablo Azalea -Recostarse de espaldas cuando tienes cola es un problema, y los casquillos en el suelo no ayudan.

Ambas reímos, pero esa alegría duro poco, puesto que cuando el último rehén salió, también salió un último individuo de la bóveda cargando cuatro maletas repletas de dinero

¿Cómo diablos podía cargar cuatro maletas repletas de dinero sin dificultad alguna? Fácil, es un ogro.

Ahora es cuando me alegro de haber regresado ahora, para no dejar que mis amigas lidien solas con este tipo, a la vez que me arrepiento por no haberme quedado en casa hoy dejando a mis amigas lidiar con este tipo solas. Podría eliminarlo con relativa facilidad, de no ser por lo que parece un traje similar al de Tio que lo protegía de pies a cabeza.

Azalea le apunto con su Colt y luego de tres tiros directos la volvió a guardar.

-¿Puedes con el?- pregunto a mi lado.

-Solo si Luz estuviera aquí para ayudarme- conteste -Ponte cómoda, esto tomara un poco de tiempo

Una vez Azalea se resguardo detrás de un sillón que había sido destruido por los constantes disparos de plomo me lance hacia el ogro. He peleado bastantes veces con tipos como el, y siempre terminan igual, con alguien tras las rejas o en el hospital y con una piedra como la heroína del día. Y luego sucedió.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba de espaldas mirando al techo con un dolor en mi quijada ¿Acaso el tipo…? Oh, si lo hizo.

El malnacido me mandó al suelo con un _uppercut._

Una vez recuperé la conciencia el ogro se dirigía hacia Azalea para hacerle lo mismo que me hizo a mi. Si dejo que la toquen la capitana me odiara por el resto de su vida.

Una vez me puse de pie con mis sentidos recobrados corrí y me lance hacia la espalda del ogro, quien de pronto me pasó por arriba de su hombro y me dejó caer al suelo en seco. Pude reaccionar y moverme para evitar un golpe directo a mi rostro que termino rompiendo el azulejo del suelo, una vez arriba le devolví el favor con una serie de golpes directos a su rostro y algunos a su abdomen, aunque a pesar de todo no parecían ser muy efectivos ya que la armadura reducía en gran medida la potencia de mis golpes.

Entre ambos comenzamos una gran y reñida pelea para ver quién podía hacer que el otro callera al suelo primero.

 _-¡Pastelito!-_ entró gritando Hikari por la puerta directo hacia Azalea -¡Maldición, estaba tan preocupada!

-Tranquila- le hablo ella -Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por nada.

Y luego Luz la golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡¿Eres estúpida o que diablos?!- reclamo ella -¡Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de tus estúpidos ataques suicidas!

-L-Lo lamento- dijo ella sobando su cabeza -Era la única forma de ganarme su atención.

-¡Pudiste haber ideado otra cosa!- volvió a recriminarle jalando levemente sus orejas

-Chicas… no quiero molestarlas ni nada… pero me gustaría un poco de ayuda de su parte… si no es mucho pedir claro...- hablé con la respiración entrecortada. Este ogro es duro.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto luz completamente ajena a lo que hacia.

-Esta peleando con un ogro que intentaba irse con el dinero- respondió Azalea de la misma manera.

-Cielos, que problemas- respondió Luz -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si no es mucho pedir, gracias- respondí luego de recibir un golpe directo a mi mejilla derecha.

¿Alguna vez vieron dragón ball? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio no ha visto dragón ball?! Eh? ¿Dijiste que si? Perdón, no te escuché pues los golpes entre el ogro y yo no me dejan escuchar.

Ehem… volviendo al punto principal, ya que todos aquí vimos dragón ball, supongan que mi amiga saco una caja de su bolsillo similar a las que usan para guardar las cápsulas de la corporación cápsula.

De ella no saco cápsulas, bueno fuera que lo hiciera, sino unas cosas parecidas a las ampolletas que se usan para las inyecciones solo que más pequeñas.

Esas cosas son dardos tranquilizantes.

-¿Recuerdas cuál era el color de los ogros?- pregunto a Azalea quien estaba a su lado.

-Creo que eran los rojos- respondió ella.

-No, los rojos son para wyverns.

-Creo que los azules eran para dragonewt.

-Y los amarillos para minotauros ¿Debería usar uno de esos?

-Mejor guardarlos para cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a uno de verdad.

-Ah, ya recuerdo, son los morados.

-Error, esos son para los Kobolds y nekomata.

-¿No eran los cafés?

-No, esos son para arachne.

-Aunque los naranjas son solo por si nos encontramos con alguna tarántula.

-Además de que los rosas son para las saltarinas.

-El café es solo para tejedoras y cazadoras revoltosas… vaya verso me acabo de clavar hace un momento.

-Hablando de café ¿No tendrán para que terminen ebrias y las podamos capturar más fácilmente?

-No se, yo no las hago.

-¡Podrían dispararle de una maldita vez!- grite mientras seguía con el ogro.

-Es que no me acuerdo cuáles eran- respondió luz muy calmada considerando la situación en la que estaba.

-¡El maldito verde!- volví a gritar luego de que me estrellarse contra una columna

-Eso tiene sentido para mi- respondió Azalea.

-¿No ese era para las escilas o para dríadas?- opino luz.

-Puedes ser, pero yo creo recordar que era para Onís o matangos- volvió a decir Azalea.

-¡Solo dispararle con el maldito verde!- volví a gritarle a mis amigas.

-Si gasto una de estas en vano tu la pagarás- reclamo luz mientras ponía una en su arma

-¡¿Y bien?!- pregunté.

-No logro ver una apertura en su armadura- comento Luz -¿Puedes hacer que se de la vuelta? Creo que hay una abertura en su espalda.

En ese momento el ogro me soltó solo para darle la cara a Hikari, y por consecuente me dio la espalda a mi.

En ese momento me monte a su espalda cortando el paso de aire con mis manos, y aunque me estrello contra más de una pared me negaba a soltarlo, y poco tiempo después se canso, por lo que lo inmovilice y espose, dando por terminada la pelea.

-¿Realmente tenía una abertura en la espalda?- pregunté recuperando el aliento.

-No, pero qué bueno que entendiste y aprovechaste la situación- posó su mano en mi hombro -De otra forma no sé cómo pudo haber terminado esto.

-Gracias, supongo.

-De nada, supongo.

Una vez terminada toda la situación del banco nos dispusimos a retirarnos, claro que teníamos que sacar a los atracadores arrestados fuera del edificio por lo que entre las tres nos llevamos a esos 8 tipos. No sé si es que ellos no lo plantearon bien o nosotras somos muy buenas.

-Bien hecho chicas- congratulo Smith luego de subir a todos a la camioneta que los llevaría a prisión.

-No se preocupe- aclaro Hikari -Es nuestro deber, solo lo cumplimos.

-Es un alivio que ustedes se encontrarán en servicio- suspiro Smith -Sin MON ni MOE no sé cómo habría acabado.

-¿Acaso MOE también está involucrada en la salida de MON?- interrogue muy curiosa.

-No. Ellas simplemente disfrutan su día libre- respondió Smith.

Una vez se resolvió todo el asunto debíamos continuar asegurándonos de que el orden reinara en la urbe de la ciudad.

Claro que no solo nos quedamos en un lugar a esperar a que algún otro grupo de locos se les ocurra alterar la paz de las personas. Andamos de aquí para allá y de acá para allá.

Aunque hay que recordar que no es lo mismo de acá para allá que de allá para acá.

Continuamos con todo el día tranquilo, al menos hasta que pasamos junto a una tienda donde vendían helados.

-Oye Luz- hablé a mi amiga -Detente aquí un momento.

-Si lo que quieres es un helado la respuesta es no- hablo ella.

-Seguimos en servicio Gala- acotó Azalea -Sin contar que ya tomamos un descanso.

-No, no lo entienden chicas- replique hacia ambas -Solo será un momento.

Hikari se negaba rotundamente a parar debido a su insistente idea de que yo quería un alimento refrigerado. Pero mi insistencia se debía a una razón completamente diferente.

Para mí buena suerte, el semáforo de la esquina se puso en rojo por lo que luz tuvo que parar, y en el mismo instante en el que se detuvo abrí la puerta y baje corriendo en dirección a la tienda antes mencionada. Mis amigas solo se limitaban a gritar mi nombre para detenerme, pero debía ignorarlas, no podía dejar que sucediera lo que mis ojos acontecieron.

Una vez frente a la heladería me seguí derecho por la calle. Mi objetivo principal no era esa tienda, era el callejón al lado de esta.

Una vez ahí lo pude ver. Dos chicos hablando con un tercer individuo en el callejón. A simple vista puede sonar mal, pero solo tenían una conversación y no puedo detenerlos por ello, aunque tampoco he de decir que su "conversación" era muy licita que digamos.

Déjenme explicar el porque de mi actuar.

Simplemente pasamos y vi a estos dos chicos hablar, un oni y un ogro pero no sólo eso, sino que el tercer individuo no era cualquier cosa, era en realidad una minotauro

¿Y que tiene eso que ver? No es la especie, o lo que estuvieran hablando, sino lo que hacían.

Acosaban a la minotauro.

Calma Gala, eres policía (o algo así) puedes manejarlo. Actúa normal y resuelve esto sin el uso de la violencia.

-Hola- hablé para ganarme su atención -¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?

-¿Y ella quien es?- pregunto el ogro al oni, este último solo se encogió de hombros -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Oh nada, simplemente estaba de paso- respondí acercándose a ambos.

-Bien, solo continua tu camino- bufo el ogro.

-Me gustaría pero también quisiera saber ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- comenté poniéndome frente a el.

-Solo hablamos con esta chica- dijo pasando su dedo por su barbilla.

Lo digo y lo repito, podré ser de piedra pero no una estúpida. Claramente está no era una charla normal, esto es algo más.

-¿Y la conoces?- pregunté.

-Claro- luego se volteo con la minotauro -¿Verdad linda?

Claramente pude ver como la chica asentía rápidamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía, pero se nota que está bastante nerviosa. Es claro que los tipos no tienen buenas intenciones.

Por lo que puedo ver, la chica frente a mí no es cualquier minotauro, se ve que es joven, su uniforme escolar lo dice todo.

-Y por lo que dices ¿Tú también eres un simple estudiante?

-¿Te importa mucho?

-Solo por algo que veo… ¡ahí!- en ese momento se podría decir que le di una "nalgada" al ogro, pero lo que en realidad quería era lo que estaba en su bolsillo trasero -Una cajetilla de cigarros.

-¡Devuélveme eso!- grito tratando de alcanzarlos pero lograba alejarlos con mi brazo.

-¿Son tuyos? Vaya que aún hay unos cuantos.

-Si, ahora devuélvemelos o…

-¿O que? ¿Le dirás a tus padres? Debería decirle que su hijo se la pasa fumando y acosando a sus compañeras.

-¿Qué te hace creer que vivo con mis padres?

Ahora sí, teóricamente me dio vía libre para detenerlo.

Justo después de sus palabras lo derribe al piso y con las manos en la espalda lo espose.

-Ya que no vives con tus padres, eres un ciudadano adulto- dicte seriamente -Y la minotauro de ahí sigue en la escuela por lo que es menor ¿Sabes a donde quiero llegar?

-¡Maldición Gala!- grito luz quien había llegado al callejón -Si tú capitana te da una orden la obede…

-¡Detengan a ese oni!

Puede que sea raro pero no sé de qué argumento se basaron mis compañeras para detenerlo sin explicación alguna, aunque creo que verme con un ogro esposado era suficiente.

-¿Q-que van a hacernos?- pregunto el ogro, se nota nervioso.

-Detenerlos- declare sonriéndole -Se podría decir que es por acoso.

-P-pe-pero no pueden hacer eso- volvió a decir.

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunté de forma inocente.

-Porque aún soy muy joven- declaró -Así que ya puedes solta…

-Oh cariño, eso no quita el hecho de que voy a detenerte- le comenté sonriendo -Talvez una reprimenda de tus padres ayude.

En ese momento mis amigas se llevaron a ambos tipos mientras yo me quedaba con la chica.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

-Si- respondió con una amplia sonrisa -Muchas gracias por su ayuda…

-Gala- le ofrecí la mano lo cual correspondió -Y no te preocupes, solo cumplí mi trabajo.

-Igualmente le agradezco su ayuda.

-Y ¿Realmente conoces a esos tipos?- comenté.

-Si. Son los clásicos idiotas del colegio- explicó ella -Los que dicen ser unos malotes pero solo aparentan.

-De cualquier manera no deberías andar sola por lugares como estos- declare seriamente.

-Lo se, pero en realidad vengo con mis amigas por unos helados de aquí al lado- dijo -Aunque la verdad es que me encontré a este lindo gatito solo, es por eso que vine aquí.

-Awww, es tan lindo- dije acariciando al gatito que estaba en una caja. Es una pena que lo hayan dejado aquí solo pero al menos alguien acudió a su ayuda.

Luego de eso la acompañe hasta la heladería de la que hablamos donde una wyvern y una lamia esperaban a la chica.

-Monika- exclamó la wyvern -¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Tu helado está prácticamente derretido, incluso ya me ensucie las alas.

-Lo siento- respondió rascando su nuca con pena.

-¿El gatito te causó problemas?- pregunto la lamia.

-Solo me quedé jugando un poco con el- dijo mientras tomaba sus helados y le entregaba la caja con el gatito a la lamia -Nuevamente quiero darle las gracias por su ayuda Gala.

-Y nuevamente te repito que no es necesario- explique -Lo que importa es que estás bien.

-Igualmente gracias- dijo dándome la mano y yo devolviendo el gesto, ante esto me percate de que depósito algo en mi mano

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunté confundida al ver lo que me dio.

-Es un sandwich de helado- respondió guiñándome el ojo -Es algo como un "Gracias" y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Te lo aceptaré solo porque también quería un helado- le dije sonriendo.

-Oye Monika- se acercó la wyvern -¿Acaso hubo algún problema?

-No paso nada Ivette. Se los explicaré luego- respondió con esa sonrisa.

-Y para que no se repita vayan directamente a sus casas, cuiden por dónde van y no se separen para que no haya problemas- dije señalándolas a ambas.

-Así será- comento la wyvern -No entiendo a que se refiere pero así será.

Yo solo me despedí de ambas (ya que la lamia estaba muy entretenida con el gatito) y me subí a la camioneta con mis amigas. Luz se disculpo (o algo así) por ser tan negligente, le respondí que no se preocupara y le compartí un poco de mi helado. Y para agarrar parejo también le di un poco a Azalea, incluso le ofrecí un poco a los chicos que detuvimos.

Simplemente nos dispusimos a llevar a ambos chicos a sus casas, que para nuestra fortuna, eran vecinos uno del otro.

-Sabes, te daré un consejo- le dije mientras lo escoltaba -Si quieres a alguien que te brinde su cariño te querría ver aseado, cortado el pelo como hombre decente y bien vestido.

-Lo tendré el cuenta- respondió cabizbajo.

-No te sientas mal- respondí golpeando su espalda en tono de broma, aunque creo que no lo tomo muy bien pues dejo escapar un ligero quejido y una mueca de dolor. Mea culpa -Solo se tu mismo. La honestidad es algo importante, especialmente en algo como el amor.

Luego de toda la charla sobre sus acciones con sus padres me retire a la camioneta esperando a Luz y Azalea quienes habían llevado al oni.

Una vez terminado todo el día nos encontramos en las oficinas de MON nuevamente para entregar nuestro equipo dispuestas a descansar por el resto del día de hoy. Las tres nos encontrábamos hablando sobre lo sucedido el día de hoy, por lo que no tuvimos objeción para continuar nuestra plática en las duchas del edificio.

-¡Eso fue increíble de verdad!- exclamó Luz hacia mi persona.

-Ni que lo digas- disentí un poco -El tipo me trato como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Y aún así lograste someterlo- dictó Azalea con su típico tono bajo -Y lo hiciste por tu cuenta.

-Eso no es verdad- aclare -Ustedes me ayudaron. Claro que se hicieron tontas con los dardos y eso, pero aún así no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes.

-Para eso estamos piedra- dijo dando palmadas en mi espalda -Si algún día necesitas de nosotras, siempre estaremos ahí para lo que se te ofrezca.

-¿Incluso para una noche de pasión?- comenté en tono juguetón. Me encanta hacer estas bromas en las duchas.

-Tampoco te pases- aseveró ella -Ese trasero de ahí, es solo para mí.

-Estas muy orgullosa de poder presumirle eso al mundo- aclare con sarcasmo.

-¿Y quien no?- se encogió de hombros -El trasero que se carga mi _pastelito_ es la octava maravilla del mundo.

-T-tampoco es l-la gran c-cosa- afirmó una tímida Azalea.

-Lo ves- dije señalándola -Ella misma asegura que no es tan grande.

-Oh, grande no es- sentenció luz -¡Es enorme!

-Deberías dejarme hincarle el diente para comprobar la veracidad de tus palabras- comenté con una voz seductora a la vez que me mordida el labio. No podía negar que su trasero si era grande.

-Antes me muero a dejar que alguien le meta los dedos a _mi pastel-_ dijo amenazándome.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo- comenté tomando mis nudillos.

-¿Huelo una amenaza?- dijo ella con un tono de indignación.

-No, es tu sucio aroma a lesbiana- respondí.

-¿No te habrás mordido la lengua?

-Te recalcó que la bisexual aquí soy yo.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que mueres por darle una probada a mi _pastelito._

-Hasta cierto punto, sabes bien que prefiero los pechos.

-¿Cómo los de tu amiga la vaca esa?

-No la metas a ella en esto.

-¿Y porque te empeñas en meter a mi novia en esto?

Luego de ese "rudo" intercambio de palabras las dos no echamos a reír. No puedo negarlo, este tipo de pláticas con luz siempre, de una u otra forma, aportan algo que te alegra el día.

Pudimos seguir hablando hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

-Si van a seguir con sus indecencias asegúrense de no hablar a las espaldas de esa persona- comento Azalea saliendo del área designada. En ningún momento nos dimos cuenta cuando termino y se cambió.

Nosotras preferimos dar por terminada nuestra ducha. Simplemente nos cambiamos para descansar, por mi parte debo ir a casa por lo que me puse el mismo atuendo que use para venir aquí.

Luz es un caso especial, ella simplemente se pasea por el edificio con unos shorts holgados y una camisa blanca que dice " _Gambeare_ "

Los juegos de palabras son lo máximo.

El hecho de porque ella se pasea así por el edificio es porque ella vive en uno de los tantos cuartos que hay. Yo vivo con Mikos como mi anfitrión, y en el caso de Azalea, bueno, ella igual es un caso especial.

De camino a la habitación de Hikari nos percatamos de que Azalea estaba aún lado de la puerta.

-Vaya que tardaron- comento ella mirándonos de reojo.

-Parece que alguien me espero- comento Hikari abrazándola de la cintura y pegándola más a su cuerpo -¿Lista para continuar desde donde lo dejamos?

-Es una pro-propuesta ten-tentadora- comento denotando su sonrojo.

-Bien, porque esta noche seré la "mala"- dijo ella con cierto tono pícaro.

En ese momento Azalea cerro los ojos esperando compartir un ósculo con su amada peluda, pero en su lugar solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Te lo tienes merecido por tus estupideces de la tarde!- replicó luz cambiando su tono de voz.

-P-pero lo hice por…- trato de replicar Azalea.

-Por mera estupidez- interrumpió Hikari -Solo por eso, sabes lo que pasará esta noche.

-¿Vas a usar…?- antes de terminar su pregunta, se vio "interrumpida" por el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de Luz -Pero no me gusta.

-¡Silencio! Te lo tienes merecido por tus idioteces- dictó ella.

-Espera- replicó Azalea -¿No vas a preguntarme porque estaba fuera de tu habitación?

-Es cierto que tienes una copia de la llave y tu mochila en el pasillo me intriga un poco- luz posó sus manos en sus caderas -¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que hablamos?

-Me hablaron de casa- dijo ella poniendo su mochila en el hombro -Ya sabes que debo ir.

En eso momento el semblante de "enojo" de luz se desvaneció por completo, dejando solo uno de entre tristeza y nostalgia. Luego dejo escapar un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo- dijo ella bastante desganada.

-No te sientas mal- paso su mano por su mejilla -No quisiera ir, pero debo de.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella tomando sus manos -Sabes perfectamente que la familia está primero.

-Tu ya eres parte de mi familia.

-Lo se lo sé, pero siendo honestas- luz plantó un beso en sus manos -Parejas puedes tener muchas, pero tu familia es solo una.

-Te lo compensare- volvió a pasar sus manos por su mejilla, luego le dio un beso -Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Azalea solo dispuso a retirarse caminando por el pasillo.

-Ustedes dos son muy melosas- comenté luego de todo su despliegue de amor.

-Cuando estás enamorada eso es el pan de cada día- comento sin despegar su vista de Azalea.

-Hablando de eso… No comas pan enfrente de los pobres.

-Es tu culpa ser pobre- comento en ese mismo estado. Seguro está deleitándose con esas posaderas, no puedo negar que son grandes -Tienes una candidata, según tus palabras, perfecta para ti. Es tu culpa seguir pobre.

-Es un tanto complicado ese asunto- comenté un poco nerviosa.

-Como quieras- comento devolviendo su mirada a mi -La tienes bajo el mismo techo, solo es cuestión de que te pongas las pilas.

-Lo entenderás si supieras como es la situación- rasque un poco mi cabeza -Es un tanto complicado de decir.

-Aprovéchala mientras puedas, porque cuando menos te lo esperes no van a poder compartir el mismo techo como es mi caso- luego de eso soltó una risa ligera -¿No sería gracioso que solo vaya a casa para evitar el casti…? Un momento…

En ese momento ella solo se quedó con una cara de asombro a la vez que con un poquito de enojo. Luego se volteo hacia Azalea quién aún no había desaparecido por completo del largo pasillo.

 _-_ ¡ _Pastelito_!- grito ella muy fuerte.

-¡Te quiero mucho cariño! ¡Nos vemos mañana!- y luego se hecho a correr.

No pude evitar reír ante esa respuesta por parte de Azalea, incluso juro que se tropezó un poco con su "plan" de huida.

-Maldita- expresó luz entre dientes -Esa lagartija si que es lista

-Vaya que tu novia es astuta- dije yo.

-¿A quien engaño?- soltó un suspiro y posó su mano en su frente -Soy una completa estúpida, y lo peor es que siempre me dejó llevar por lo que ella diga.

-Pareces cansada- dije posando mi mano en su hombro -Necesitas descansar, y no te mortifiques tanto.

-Supongo que un buen sueño ayudará- ella entro a su habitación a punto de cerrar la puerta -Tu también debes descansar. Si fuera tú me apuraría para que te lleven a casa.

-Podría, pero ese no es problema para mí.

Luego de eso me despedí de ella y hasta que cerro su puerta comencé mi caminata por el largo pasillo. A decir verdad si quisiera que Azalea me llevará pero no precisamente a casa.

Luego de un poco me la encontré en su propio auto. Le pedí que me llevará y acepto.

-Entonces ¿Es verdad lo de tu anfitrión?- pregunté para romper el silencio.

-Hasta cierto punto- comento ella -Es cierto que están causando algunas disputas, pero como siempre son solo ofensas para molestar.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar a semejante par?- interrogue -En tu lugar las hubiera detenido por alterar la paz.

-Cuando son parte de tu familia aprendes a tolerarlas- ella se giro conmigo en un semáforo -Podría ser un tanto raro o disfuncional la relación que llevan, pero les agarras cariño con el paso del tiempo.

-Tienes razón, pasar mucho tiempo con las personas ayuda a establecer lazos muy fuertes- comenté.

-Claro ejemplo eres tu- volvió la vista al frente para reanudar la conducción -Pasaste año y medio con tu amiga, y supongo que la quieres mucho.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas.

-Lo se Gala, pero quiero que sepas que tus acciones no me parecen nada correctas- sentenció ella -¿Es acaso esto lo que tu familia hubiera querido?

-Dudo si siquiera les importará lo que me pasa en este momento- comenté un poco malhumorada.

-Ese no es el punto- aclaro -El punto es ¿Realmente crees que es lo correcto?

-Yo creo que si- encogí un poco mis hombros -Según mi madre y otras personas mas así es como "funciona"

-Solo déjame decirte que, a ella no la conozco, espero conocerla algún día, pero a ti si, y lo que haces no me parece correcto. No voy a decirte que o que no hacer, pero como tú amiga me gustaría que tomes un poco en cuenta mi consejo.

-Tal vez lo haga- no me gusta hablar mucho de esto -¿Iremos a tu casa o a la mía?

-Mi plan era llevarte a casa- dijo -Pero no sé que es lo que tu quisieras.

-Vamos a tu casa- dije recostándome en el asiento -Me apetece un poco del pan de ahí y después me iré.

-Claro por mí no hay problema.

Luego de un tiempo llegamos a casa de Azalea. Simplemente bajamos del auto y pasamos por la puerta, siendo recibidas por una campanita.

-Erika, se acabaron los _dorayakis_.

O más bien, a la panadería " _Becker_ "

Al igual que antes, el caso de Azalea es especial.

Ella y yo, a pesar de ser miembros de MON, nos encontramos en la misma situación: Ambas tenemos una familia anfitriona, aunque en el caso de ambas solo se refiere a una persona.

Por mi parte está Mikos y como miembros de mi familia solo se encuentra Mino. Pero Azalea es un poco diferente.

Su anfitrión es Kojiro. Si, el mismo Kojiro que trabaja donde Nina y Mino, teniendo como miembros de su familia a esa arachne Erika y a la kobold Kiara.

¿Por qué el hecho de la panadería? Bueno, su hogar se compone de dos niveles, donde el primero está destinado para el negocio que Erika quiso abrir desde hace tiempo por cuestiones familiares.

-¿Qué tal todo?- pregunto Azalea pasando por la puerta de empleados.

-Hola rojita- respondió Erika sacando unas charolas del horno que tenía -Como puedes darte cuenta, estamos un poco ajetreados.

-¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?- pregunté tomando una de las charolas que aún se encontraba en el horno.

-¡Gala!- expresó ella con voz sorprendida por mi presencia -Que bueno que estás aquí ¿Podrías echarnos una mano?

-Te daré las dos- dije sacudiendo mis manos -Pero sabes que no será gratis.

-Lo se muy bien- dijo ella tomando algunos ingredientes de una alacena -Si me ayudas me dará tiempo de preparar más de la cuenta.

-¿Y que estamos esperando?- acote para dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Y sin quererlo ni deberlo termine ayudando a mi amiga Erika con su negocio. Cómo piedra, el no sufrir de quemaduras por la temperatura del horno, usar mis manos para trabajar la masa con mayor eficiencia, además de no sufrir daño al utilizar utensilios de cocina (principalmente cuchillos) me ayuda a que puedan acelerar su ritmo considerablemente, además de que así ninguno de los empleados podría lastimarse.

Luego de una hora, la alta hora de la noche y los pocos pedidos de la gente que aún requerían algo para la merienda, pude retirarme para dejar a los demás empleados haciendo lo demás.

-Creo que eso sería todo de mi parte- comenté a Erika quien estaba en la registradora.

-Y te lo agradezco demasiado- dijo ella mirándome -Gracias a que apareciste nos ayudaste a aliviar el ambiente aquí.

-Vaya que venden demasiado- respondí luego de un silbido.

-Bueno, no por algo somos la mejor panadería de la ciudad- comento golpeando su pecho.

-Es para honrar a tu padre- comenté tomando uno de los papelitos que regalan a los transeúntes para promoción.

-En parte- dijo volviendo su atención a la registradora -Sino también honrar su apellido.

-Tu padre el alemán Becker.

-El se esforzó para llegar hasta donde yo me encuentro- relato -Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el, después de todo lo que hizo por mi.

-Si, lo recuerdo bien- disentí -Es algo tarde, creo que me voy a casa.

-Cierto- ella se dirigió a la cocina conmigo detrás -Aquí está tu "paga" por la ayuda.

Y me los dio. Una bolsa con, lo que al menos puedo ver, 25 cuernitos. Estas cosas son maravillosas.

-Como siempre, gracias por el pan Erika- dije inclinándome un poco a modo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarnos- ella imito el gesto -De no ser empleada de MON te pediría que trabajaras aquí.

-No te conviene- luego me acerque a su oído y susurre -El pan desaparecería misteriosamente.

-Ohhh ¿Enserio?- respondió con un sarcasmo muy notorio.

-Si- respondí -Y si abría que culpara alguien yo diría que es Braulio.

-El es buen chico- respondió mirándolo.

-No se- me encogí de hombros -Yo solo tengo mis sospechas.

-Si, lo que tú digas piedra- respondió con un ligero empujón acompañado de algunas risas -Ya es tarde, debes ir a casa.

-Si, es tiempo de que me vaya- comenté mientras me dirigía a la puerta -Saludas a Kojiro de mi parte.

Luego de eso me retire. Es tiempo de regresar a casa después de todo esté tan movido día.

A decir verdad, mi anterior casa quedaba más cerca de la panadería de Erika, pero ahora que me mudé con Mino y Mikos no me queda de otra más que caminar unos pasos extras.

No importa, yo nunca me canso y así tengo más tiempo de pensar algunas cosas, debo de pensar bien lo que estoy haciendo.

Continuara…

 **Aparte**

 _Hola, soy yo, Bria (de nuevo)_

 _Primero que nada, déjenme decirles que tanto Brandon y yo deseamos que les haya gustado el capítulo que recientemente leyeron. Le dimos su especial a la vaquita y esta vez quisimos agarrar parejo y darle el suyo a Gala._

 _Esto fue algo así como un mini arco de lo que se considera el "día a día" de nuestras protagonistas._

 _Ahora, puede que tengan muchas dudas sobre mi persona y eso está bien. Yo solo aparecí y me apodere del fic._

 _Bueno, en realidad no._

 _Como primer punto, yo soy solo la escritora (y secretaria) de Brandon, a pesar de que el sigue siendo la mente de todo esté asunto, yo soy la que usa sus manos para tratar a los personajes lo mejor posible._

 _De ahora en adelante podrán verme en algunos capítulos, principalmente cuando el se encuentre muy ajetreado con algunos asuntos ajenos a su increíble amor por la escritura._

 _Aunque el me pidió (casi al punto de exigirme) que recite sus palabras tal y como me las dijo:_

" _El que tú me ayudes a escribir no hará que la historia avance más rápido. Yo sigo siendo la mente de todo esto, y si yo no tengo que escribir, simplemente no se puede continuar"_

 _O al menos eso es lo que recuerdo que me dijo. Teehee~_

 _Volviendo al tema de la historia, acordamos que explicaría el porque la división del capítulo anterior y este._

 _Esto debido a que es parte de (como ya mencioné) un mini arco de sus días de trabajo, los siguientes capítulos, con sus respectivas segundas partes, serán el inicio y final de otro mini arco, dando así final a un arco que Brandon ha estado trabajando._

 _Otro punto es que puede que algunos se confundan por el inicio exactamente igual al del capítulo anterior, pero eso se debe a que los acontecimientos suceden el mismo día. Y Brandon no quiso gastarse más haciendo algo diferente, pero no le digan que les dije ;)_

 _Algo que también debemos recalcar es que, oficialmente, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora de la historia. Lo del banco se extendió más de lo que teníamos planeado, sin mencionar que el asunto con Monika fue algo que se nos ocurrió en el momento. Fue algo completamente inesperado._

 _Aunque esto es casi algo inútil por mencionar, se me pidió que lo mencionara._

 _Se publicó el capítulo pero después de un repaso final Brandon y yo decidimos eliminarlo para hacer una mejor versión del capítulo. Simplemente se cambiaron algunas palabras, errores de ortografía y un poco de coherencia en la lectura._

 _Cómo último punto queremos darle un infinito gracias a_ **Tarmo Flake** _por permitirnos el uso de su personaje:_ **Saadia Vanessa Redguard** _._

 _En realidad me hubiera gustado trabajar con el personaje pero Brandon fue quien se encargó de trabajar con ella. Quería darle un ligero toque personal._

 _Igualmente esperamos (principalmente Brandon) que te haya gustado nuestra interpretación de la doctora. Si hay algún punto que no te guste o que pudo haber sido diferente no dudes en decirlo, a través de eso trataremos de mejorar su redacción y evitar posibles errores en el futuro._

 _Igualmente se plantearon 4 escenarios diferentes con la doctora pero usamos el que más nos gustó, en nuestra opinión. Esperamos que te haya gustado._

 _También le mandamos un saludo a_ **Onix Star** _a quién le hicimos unas ligeras (aunque muy evidentes) referencias a su fic_ **"Forjar una nueva vida"**

 _Y claro que no podríamos olvidar mandar un saludo a aquellos que ocupan algo de su tiempo para leer las cosas que escribimos, y también darles las gracias por seguir esperando los capítulos._

 _Sabemos que son lentos, y el que yo este aquí no va a ayudar en nada, pero a pesar de la tardanza ambos esperamos poder ofrecer capítulos cada vez mejores (o que al menos no sean tan malos) a ustedes los lectores, nuestros queridos lectores._

 _¡Un saludo y hasta el próximo!_

 _Bria fuera._

 _Pd: Como pequeño aparte, algunos podrán percatarse que ahora ya viene el nombre del capítulo en la versión de ordenador. Después de unos minutos de aburrimiento ambos nos percatamos de como hacerle. Nunca nos detuvimos a mirar más detenidamente, pero a raíz de esto todos los capítulos próximos (y los previos) contarán con el nombre._


End file.
